Toi et seulement toi
by debbymitsuki
Summary: Notre Trio se retrouve seul après des mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Leur mission : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite (et leurs amis disparus). Harry va devoir mettre ses préjugés de côtés et accepter l'aide de celui qu'il détestait le plus s'il veut mener à bien sa mission. SCENES EXPLICITES ET DETAILLEES, HETERO ET (surtout) HOMOSEXUELLES (-18) [HPDM] [RWHG] et d'autres
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait .

 **Résumé**

La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent enfin seuls après de longs mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Mais leur répit est de courte durée. Le Ministère fait bientôt appel à eux pour une mission qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Pour cela, Harry va devoir accepter de collaborer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais comme dit le dicton, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un saut de crapaud.

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Cette histoire se base sur les livres principalement (pas forcément les films). Donc pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes. La première partie est dédiée à la chasse aux mangemorts.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **PARTIE 1 : La chasse aux mangemorts**

 **Chapitre 1**

6 Novembre 1998

Harry déposa sa valise au pied du lit et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Plus personne pour leur présenter ses condoléances, les féliciter, les remercier, les acclamer… Ils étaient seuls. Harry avait bien cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que la guerre était finie. Six longs mois durant lesquels ils n'avaient pas connu un seul instant d'intimité. Six longs mois à donner des interviews, serrer des mains, recevoir des accolades de toutes parts, rassurer la population… « Oui, Voldemort est bien parti, pour de bon ». « Non il ne reviendra pas. »

Il avait raconté un nombre incalculable de fois les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard lors de la guerre, à l'instar de ceux qui avaient été présents… Et qui étaient toujours en vie pour les raconter… Il serra les poings à la pensée de tous ceux qui avaient péri, et les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Mais il se reprit très vite. Il s'était juré de ne pas ternir la mémoire de ses amis disparus en les assimilant à la guerre. Il préférait se souvenir du sourire maladroit mais franc de Tonks, des yeux rieurs et bienveillants de Lupin, du ton bourru et sincère de Fol'Œil, des caresses tendres et affectueuses d'Edwige, des plaisanteries parfois un peu trop lourdes de Fred, de la chaleur rassurante des bras de Sirius, des paroles sages et du regard protecteur de Dumbledore, du dévouement presque effrayant de Dobby… Ils lui manquaient tous énormément, et Merlin seul savait comme il regrettait qu'autant d'êtres chers aient été emportés… Sans compter ceux qui avaient disparus, et qui restaient introuvables depuis des mois. Mais la vie continuait, et s'il savait que ses cauchemars, aussi effroyables qu'incontrôlables, ne s'arrêteraient pas de si tôt, il pouvait au moins s'efforcer de refouler ses sentiments négatifs pendant la journée.

Il commença à défaire sa valise en silence. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un environnement aussi calme. Il faut dire que le Terrier n'était pas l'endroit le plus reposant qu'il connaisse, surtout après le décès de l'un de ses habitants. Les Weasley étaient dévastés, et le mot était faible. Entre les crises de larmes de Molly qui surgissaient à n'importe quel moment, le mutisme borné de George qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour les salutations d'usage, Arthur qui s'était plongé corps et âme dans le travail, partant à l'aube et ne rentrant que tard le soir quand tout le monde était profondément endormi, l'ambiance des derniers mois qui avaient suivi les enterrements des victimes avaient été tout sauf joyeuse. Mais Harry sentait que chacun se remettait peu à peu… A son rythme et à sa façon. Un _flop_ sonore retentit derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Tu as fini de t'installer ? Hermione nous attend dans la salle à manger.

\- J'arrive dans un instant.

Ron le fixa un moment.

\- Ça va mon vieux ? T'as l'air d'avoir pleuré.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Le rouquin s'approcha pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- On va les retrouver, tu sais. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant que son ami ne disparaisse. Ron et lui se comprenaient parfaitement, encore mieux qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Leur complicité n'avait jamais été aussi forte, si bien qu'ils arrivaient même parfois à communiquer sans parler. Cela rendait Hermione quelque peu jalouse, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne serait jamais mise à l'écart par son fiancé et son meilleur ami. Elle avait appris à accepter cette complicité et ne se vexait même plus lors de leurs discussions silencieuses.

Dans la salle à manger, a jeune fille déposa sur la table le dernier plat qu'elle venait de préparer, et s'installa. L'instant d'après, Ron apparut sur la chaise à côté d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci pour ce repas, ça l'air délicieux.

\- Ron, tu sais qu'il y a des escaliers dans cette maison, tu n'as pas besoin de transplaner à tout va.

\- Oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça.

\- Nous verrons si tu tiendras le même discours quand tu auras pris vingt kilos à force de ne pas utiliser tes jambes et de manger comme un géant.

\- Mais tu m'aimeras toujours, hein ? Même avec vingt kilos en plus ?

\- Mais oui bien sûr, Harry et toi, je vous aime plus que tout et ce pour toujours. Mais je ne te promets pas que tu auras toujours le droit à « ça », dit-elle en désignant d'un geste sensuel son propre corps et en embrassant son fiancé.

Ron fit mine d'être choqué et se leva pour enlacer Hermione par derrière.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai une lignée à perpétuer, tu sais ?

\- Tes frères et sœur s'en donneront à cœur joie.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je veux mes propres enfants. Et je veux qu'ils soient de toi. Je veux qu'ils aient ton sourire, tes yeux, ton intelligence, ta loyauté et ta bonté. Je veux qu'ils te ressemblent, tout simplement. Alors tu ne pourras pas me priver de ce magnifique corps, navré pour toi.

\- Oh Ron… murmura Hermione en posant sa main sur sa joue alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Harry observait la scène du pas de la porte, derrière le couple, et esquissa un sourire attendrit. Ron et Hermione représentaient tout ce qui lui restait comme famille, et le bonheur de les savoir près de lui et de les avoir dans sa vie était sans borne. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait mis à part car le couple se faisait extrêmement discret en sa présence. Un peu trop même, parfois. Mais il lui arrivait par moment de ressentir une pointe de jalousie face à tant d'amour. Il aurait tant aimé avoir quelqu'un à chérir, lui aussi…

Le souvenir de sa rupture avec Ginny s'imposa alors à lui, et même s'il ne regrettait rien, cela faisait toujours aussi mal…

C'était il y avait un peu moins d'un mois. Les aînés de la fratrie Weasley, qui étaient restés quelques mois suite à la veillée et à l'enterrement de Fred pour soutenir leur parents et leurs frères et sœur, étaient partis la veille, et le Terrier était plongé dans un silence pesant, comme tous les dimanches. Harry et Ginny avaient décidé de sortir pour échapper à cette atmosphère lugubre. Main dans la main, ils marchaient en silence sur le chemin désert qui bordait les champs près de la maison quand Ginny s'était arrêtée. Elle l'avait fixé de ses yeux innocents, enfantins, et elle avait su d'emblée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, elle observait cet homme et elle était amoureuse de lui depuis assez longtemps pour remarquer ce genre de changement dans ses yeux. Alors Harry s'était décidé à dire ce qui lui pesait depuis quelques jours. Et elle avait su ce qu'il allait lui annoncer avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Ecoute Ginny… Je dois… Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux tristes.

\- Je… Tu te souviens de la première fois où l'on s'est rencontrés ? C'était sur le quai de King's Cross, juste avant que Ron et moi on…

\- Je m'en souviens, l'avait-elle coupé.

Loin de se démonter, Harry avait poursuivit.

\- A cette époque, même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais pu imaginer ce qui m'attendait dans ce monde. Mais étant habitué à une vie de solitude et de tristesse, je ne pensais pas que tant de bonnes choses m'arriveraient également. Tout était nouveau pour moi. La magie, bien sûr, mais aussi tout simplement parler avec d'autres enfants de mon âge, me faire des amis, avoir une famille…

Sa voix avait tremblé sur ce dernier mot et il baissa la tête. Car c'était vrai, il considérait vraiment les Weasley comme sa propre famille. Il avait ressenti autant de peine que Ron à la mort de son frère ; il avait tout fait pour soulager les peines de Molly lorsque cette dernière perdait la tête et se mettait à imaginer que Harry était Fred, ce qui, merci Merlin, arrivait bien moins souvent que les premières semaines ; avant la guerre, il adorait passer son temps avec Arthur, à écouter ses anecdotes sur le monde magique et à lui apprendre en retour ce que personne dans l'entourage du vieux sorcier ne pouvait lui apprendre sur les moldus ; il aimait ces moments de détentes, les dimanches après-midi, qu'il passait à lire avec Ginny devant la cheminée du Terrier ou à aider Molly à ranger. Toute trace de gêne avait disparu depuis des années. Oui, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, il était un membre à part entière de cette famille, et c'était d'ailleurs bien plus comme une sœur qu'il aimait Ginny, et non comme elle aurait voulu qu'il l'aime. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle souffre. C'était pour cela qu'il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire honnêtement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait donc pris ses doigts fins entre les siens et avait relevé la tête. Mais comment lui faire comprendre sans la blesser, et sans la perdre, que ce qu'il avait cru ressentir pour elle n'avait été qu'illusion, et qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant ?

\- Ginny…

Mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir. Ses lèvres douces s'étaient pressées contre celles du jeune homme dans un baiser presque implorant. Harry avait comprit à l'instant même que les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Ginny était intelligente. Elle _savait_. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter dans ce baiser empli de tristesse, y répondant même avec ferveur. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'enlaçaient ainsi, Harry le savait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du chagrin. C'était son choix, certes, mais l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Ginny, bien que fraternel, était bien réel et sentir toute sa souffrance dans ce baiser l'avait désolé. Elle s'était écartée doucement, plantant son regard empli de larmes dans les yeux d'Harry. Il se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait lorsqu'il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Après un long moment à se fixer, Ginny avait murmuré :

\- Harry… S'il… S'il te plaît.

Il n'avait pas comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Ce n'est que la seconde d'après, quand il s'était retrouvé allongé dans son lit, un sort de silence lancé à la porte par la jeune fille, qu'il avait saisit. Ne s'y connaissant absolument pas dans les choses de l'amour, Ginny et lui n'avaient jamais été plus loin que de simples caresses innocentes. Et ce jour là, la jeune fille avait eu l'air de vouloir y remédier. Et Harry n'avait pas voulu l'arrêter. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas _pu_. Malgré lui, son corps avait répondu aux caresses appuyées de la rouquine, et très vite, il s'était retrouvé à embrasser tendrement son cou gracile et fin. Il s'était appliqué à mettre toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle dans chacun de ses mouvements, faute de passion. C'était ainsi qu'il avait effleuré doucement de ses lèvres les tétons dressés de désir, son instinct lui dictant chacun de ses gestes. Lorsque la langue du brun était venue tracer un sillon chaud et humide le long du ventre plat jusqu'à l'antre humectée de son intimité, Ginny n'avait pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains étaient venues caresser les cheveux de son amant, le guidant dans l'exploration de son sexe. Harry ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il ne savait comment ni pourquoi, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner au moment même où Ginny s'était mise à caresser son entre-jambe. Encouragé par les gémissements de plus en plus haletants de la rouquine, il avait avancé un doigt vers l'ouverture humide, et l'avait inséré très lentement, sans cesser de lécher le petit bouton rougi. Ginny s'était cambré instantanément, allant à la rencontre de ce doigt libérateur. Harry avait remercié intérieurement Seamus et ses revues pour adultes qu'il cachait sous son lit, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais su quoi faire. Au deuxième doigt, c'est un cri de douleur qui s'était échappé de la bouche de la jeune fille, ce qui pétrifia littéralement Harry.

\- Ginny, je… Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé, je…

Elle l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant, posant sa main sur la sienne pour lui intimer de continuer, sans décoller ses lèvres de celles du brun. Après plusieurs minutes, Ginny s'était redressée, et l'avait renversé sur le dos pour le caresser à son tour. Elle n'avait laissé paraitre aucune émotion face à son membre qui pendait mollement le long de sa cuisse, preuve qu'elle ne l'excitait pas, mais son regard s'était légèrement assombris. Loin de se laisser abattre, elle avait saisit le long sexe entre ses doigts et avait commencé un lent va-et-vient, remarquant avec satisfaction qu'Harry avait rejeté la tête en arrière de plaisir. Quand elle sentit que son amant était prêt, elle se redressa et vint se poster au dessus de lui.

\- Harry… Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais formuler le sort de contraception ? Il n'y a que les dernières années qui le connaissent… avait-elle murmuré.

Harry l'avait regardé, bouche bée. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, les joues rougies, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés, les lèvres pulpeuses, elle dégageait l'assurance et la féminité, et elle aurait rendu fou n'importe quel homme normalement constitué. Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien ?

\- Harry ?

Il sursauta, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Oui… Pardon… Euh… Attend que je m'en souvienne, on ne nous l'a montré que deux ou trois fois.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un « _contraconceptio_ » en pointant le sexe de la jeune fille. Sans plus attendre, Ginny s'empala sur lui, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Mais la rouquine, elle, s'était immobilisée de douleur, les yeux fermés. Une larme roula sur sa joue pale. Harry, inquiet mais tout à fait conscient de la raison de ses larmes, avait recommencé à la caresser et à l'embrasser avec tendresse. Au bout de quelques instants, il était parvenu à lui faire oublier la douleur et très vite, tout deux connurent pour la première fois la jouissance.

Ils étaient restés enlacés toute l'après-midi, sans échanger une parole. Ginny avait laissé échapper quelques sanglots, qu'Harry avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer, se bornant à lui caresser les cheveux et à la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Le repas du soir englouti, ils étaient retournés se coucher, et ils avaient de nouveau fait l'amour avec empressement et désespoir. Harry avait faillit retirer ses paroles plus d'une fois, embrumé par le plaisir sexuel, mais il s'était repris au dernier moment, certain qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Le lendemain, le corps menu avec lequel il s'était endormi la veille avait disparut. Il était descendu dans la salle-à-manger, et avait trouvé Molly en pleurs assise autour de la table. Ginny avait laissé une lettre pour s'excuser, elle avait besoin de changer d'air et était partie vivre chez Bill et Fleur. Harry avait enlacé Molly et lui avait répété maintes fois que non, ce n'était pas de sa faute et que oui, tous ses enfants allaient la quitter un jour, pas à cause d'elle mais tout simplement parce que c'était ainsi que devait être la vie.

C'était il y a maintenant presque un mois, et Harry n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle directe de Ginny. Mais il savait par Molly qu'elle prévoyait de rester en France pour entamer sa dernière année de formation de premier cycle à Beauxbatons, mais comme il était trop tard pour cette année, elle allait être l'assistante de Fleur dans son laboratoire et suivrait une formation intensive de Quidditch de haut niveau. Elle envoyait des hiboux régulièrement à sa mère, ce qui avait considérablement calmé l'hystérie de cette dernière. Cependant, Harry avait tenu à dire la vérité à Ron et à Hermione concernant les vrais raisons du départ de Ginny. Le rouquin l'avait un peu mal pris au début, mais avait respecté le choix de Harry, conscient qu'on ne pouvait forcer un personne à en aimer une autre.

Se rendant compte qu'il était resté là un bon moment à rêvasser, Harry s'avança dans la pièce. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours enlacés et se chuchotaient des mots tendres à l'oreille.

\- Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres en passant devant la table de la salle-à-manger.

Le couple sursauta et Ron recula d'un bon.

\- Harry ! Nous ne t'avions pas entendu entrer, s'excusa la brunette.

\- Voyons Hermione, ça fait presque un an maintenant que vous êtes ensemble et vous êtes toujours gênés de vous enlacer devant moi, ça commence vraiment à devenir vexant.

Il ouvrit le frigo de la cuisine américaine et en sortit une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Il l'ouvrit et en avala un longue gorgée.

\- C'est que… On ne veut surtout pas que ça change quoi que ce soit dans notre trio… J'aime Ron mais je t'aime toi aussi tout autant… D'un amour différent bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interloqué de Ron. Et il est hors de question que tu te sente à l'écart.

\- Ça je le sais, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ne me sens pas à l'écart. Mais je ne veux pas que vous freiniez vos pulsions pour moi. Après tout vous êtes bientôt mariés.

\- Attends, Harry. Personne à part toi n'est au courant et je ne pense pas que ma mère pourrait se réjouir de cette nouvelle avant un moment. Quant à George… Ce qui nous laisse au moins un an ou deux avant d'officialiser tout ça… ajouta Ron avec une tristesse mal contenue dans la voix.

Hermione passa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Harry savait à quel point Ron était impatient de passer la bague au doigt d'Hermione, ne serait-ce que pour enfin apporter une bonne nouvelle dans la famille. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de ses parents, et surtout de celle de son frère. Il s'en voulait de vouloir être heureux alors que le chaos régnait dans sa famille. Non qu'il n'était pas triste de la mort de Fred, mais comme Harry, il était conscient que la vie continuait et que se morfondre et se terrer dans le mutisme ne ferait, de toute façon, par revenir les morts. Mais il tenait à respecter le deuil de sa famille. Harry, lui, était convaincu que c'était justement de ce genre de bonne nouvelle que les Weasley avaient besoin, mais il ne voulait pas presser son ami dans ses choix. Cependant, il refusait d'être un frein à leur bonheur, et s'ils étaient gênés par sa présence, alors il ferait en sorte d'être moins présent.

Le dîner se fit dans un silence total, seulement entrecoupé des bruits de raclement des couverts sur les assiettes. Finalement, à la fin du repas, Harry se leva pour débarrasser et dit d'une voix déterminée :

\- Je sors ce soir. Seul.

\- Quoi ? Mais Harry, c'est notre premier soir rien que tous les trois depuis longtemps, je pensais que nous allions rester ensemble, regarder un film, se détendre…

\- Désolée Hermione, je sais que tu te faisais une joie de cette soirée, mais on vit ensemble, il y en aura plein des soirs comme ça… Mais ce soir, j'ai envie d'être seul… Et puis vous aussi vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps tous les deux.

\- Harry, si c'est pour notre réaction de tout à l'heure, je suis désolée, je te promets que…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver un peu seul.

\- Mais…

Ron passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée.

\- Vas-y mon vieux, et amuse-toi bien.

\- Merci.

\- Bon… capitula Hermione. Mais tu sais que les paparazzis trainent dans le coin depuis qu'ils savent que nous avons quitté les protections du Terrier ce matin et qu'ils cherchent cette maison. Et par je ne sais quel miracle, ils ne sont pas loin d'y arriver.

\- Je sais. Il me reste encore du Polynectar et j'ai emprunté quelques cheveux à Molly avant de partir… Avec son accord, bien sûr. Ca me laissera le temps de quitter le monde magique et de me fondre dans la masse des fêtards de Londres.

\- Très bien… Puisque tu as réponse à tout… Mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

\- Je vais me gêner, rétorqua le balafré en embrassant le front de sa meilleure amie avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et qu'il n'est pas trop long surtout (je sais que j'ai tendance à un peu trop forcer sur les descriptions et les digressions, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça dérange beaucoup).

Merciiii

Le deuxième chapitre devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver mais je peux pas vous donner de date précise, peut-être tout de suite, si je m'écroule pas de sommeil (il est déjà 23h au Japon), ou alors dans un ou deux jours, je ne sais pas haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Voici la suite, enjoy ^^

 **Résumé**

La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent enfin seuls après de longs mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Mais leur répit est de courte durée. Le Ministère fait bientôt appel à eux pour une mission qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Pour cela, Harry va devoir accepter de collaborer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais comme dit le dicton, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un saut de crapaud.

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Cette histoire se base sur les livres principalement (pas forcément les films). Donc pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

(Toujours) 6 Novembre 1998

Harry avait réussi sans problème à quitter le Chemin de Traverse, et avait seulement été accosté par une vieille dame qui avait reconnu Mme Weasley. Il l'avait rapidement éconduite, prétextant une course urgente. A la sortie du Chaudron Baveur côté moldu, il se dirigea vers les toilettes publiques les plus proches, heureusement désertes quand il entra. Ignorant les plaintes des femmes qui voulaient y accéder, il attendit plus d'une heure, un livre à la main, que les effets de la potion s'estompent. Hermione s'était décidément bien améliorée en potion depuis leur deuxième année, ce qui était étonnant étant donné son niveau déjà très élevé à l'époque. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup et qu'il n'avait avalé que le quart de la fiole. Retrouvant enfin ses cheveux noirs en désordre et son corps mince et finement musclé, il sortit sous les cris de surprises des deux filles qui se maquillaient devant le miroir. Il leur décocha son plus beau sourire, qu'il savait irrésistible, et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour tenter (en vain, comme d'habitude) de leur donner un sens.

\- Désolé les filles, je me suis trompé de porte.

Puis il sortit sans demander son reste. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures passées quand il transplana dans une ruelle sombre près de Leonard Street. Le bar qu'il cherchait se trouvait juste dans l'angle. Le Mc Queen était un bar tendance mais peu fréquenté, principalement en raison des prix élevés qu'affichait son menu. Harry n'était pas spécialement riche, mais pour sa première sortie en ville depuis plus d'un an, il avait décidé de se faire plaisir. Il pénétra donc dans l'atmosphère à la fois classe et détendue du bar, admirant les murs en bois sombre, matelassés par endroits, les profonds fauteuils noirs, le bar tout en verre et les serveurs habillés avec élégance. L'un de ces derniers s'avança vers lui, une carte à la main.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur. Navré, mais les cuisines sont actuellement fermées. Vous désirez prendre un verre ou profiter de la piste de danse ?

\- Euh… Les deux…

Harry se félicita d'avoir opté pour sa chemise gris anthracite et son pantalon noir, c'était la tenue la plus classe qu'il avait dans sa garde-robe. Après avoir montré sa carte d'identité et réglé les soixante-dix livres pour l'entrée, il suivit le serveur le long du mur, sous les regards hautains des convives attablés, tous dans la quarantaine. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir tapissé de miroirs qui lui renvoyaient par millier son reflet et malgré sa tenue, il finit par se dire qu'il n'avait pas tellement sa place ici, finalement. Mais cette inquiétude vola en éclat lorsqu'il pénétra dans la partie boite de nuit du bar. Le décor ne changeait pas vraiment de la partie lounge et restaurant, si ce n'est que les tables, au lieu d'être disposées de façon disparate au milieu de la pièce, étaient alignées le long des murs, devant de grandes banquettes matelassées en cuir noir. Une centaine de personnes se défoulaient et se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, et Harry fut ravi de constater que la tranche d'âge ne dépassait pas les trente ans. Le serveur le mena jusqu'à une table et attendit qu'il s'installe pour lui tendre la carte.

\- Je vous laisse la carte des boissons, mais vous pouvez vous adresser directement au bar de la boite, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, pour commander, l'informa le serveur d'une voix forte pour couvrir la musique assourdissante avant de le laisser seul.

Harry s'adossa à la banquette et observa les corps qui se mouvaient dans la pénombre. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Après tout, il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. Pour être honnête, il s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus… Dépravé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait bien choisi l'endroit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Elles étaient toutes vêtues à peu près dans le même genre que le sien, dans un style décontracté mais pas trop. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il était sorti sur un coup de tête, voulant laisser de l'intimité à ses deux amis, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait assis sur cette banquette trop large dans cette salle beaucoup trop grande avec cette musique beaucoup trop forte, il se sentait vraiment idiot. Et son embarras ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'une jeune fille, qui devait avoir au moins cinq ans de plus que lui, lui tendit la main par-dessus la table pour l'inviter à danser. Sa seule expérience en danse étant les tentatives vaines du professeur McGonagall de leur apprendre à tous la valse en quatrième année, et la seule danse, catastrophique, qui avait suivi lors du bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait que la jeune blonde qui se déhanchait à présent en face de lui se lasserait très vite. Mais contre toute attente, et malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait que se dandiner maladroitement d'une jambe à l'autre, sa partenaire ne semblait pas se fatiguer, loin de là. Elle se tourna dos à lui et prit ses mains pour qu'il l'enlace. Elle se colla sans pudeur à lui, frottant sensuellement son postérieur à son entre-jambe. Harry comprit qu'elle essayait de l'exciter, et il laissa échapper un rictus moqueur. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Harry avait réalisé récemment qu'il était incapable de ressentir la moindre excitation sexuelle sans une caresse directe, comme l'avait fait Ginny. Et encore, il avait de réels sentiments pour cette dernière, et cela avait beaucoup aidé. Ce n'était pas une vulgaire fille sortie de nulle part, rencontrée dans une boite de nuit qui allait lui donner la trique, ça c'était sûr. Après une demi-heure à se trémousser sans avoir de réaction de son partenaire, la jeune fille lui lança un regard dubitatif et haussa les épaules avant de se laisser entrainer par un grand brun musclé. Enfin libéré, Harry s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place lorsqu'une main aux longs doigts pales le retint par le bras. Harry sursauta et leva les yeux sur… Draco Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy remontait au procès de son père, quatre mois plus tôt. Le blond était venu le voir après l'audience (durant laquelle Lucius Malfoy avait bien entendu écopé de la prison à vie), pour le remercier d'avoir plaidé en sa faveur et en celle de sa mère pour qu'ils soient libérés sous caution et laissés en liberté conditionnelle, lors de leurs propres procès qui avaient eu lieu la veille. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il avait simplement dit la vérité et qu'ainsi, ils étaient quittes. Il avait ensuite appris par les journaux que la mère et le fils avait quitté l'Angleterre pour s'installer en Asie, il ne savait plus quel pays. Jamais il n'aurait cru recroiser sa Némésis un jour. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que cette dernière le tirait hors de la pièce jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le blond referma la porte sur une cabine de toilette, et la seconde d'après, ils étaient au milieu d'un salon, éclairé seulement par quelques bougies. Harry reconnut immédiatement les tapisseries immenses accrochées aux murs, les colonnes de marbre montant jusqu'au plafond à au moins dix mètres de hauteur, les lourds rideaux de velours sombres, et l'épais tapis en lin contre lequel Bellatrix avait pressé sa joue presque à sang des mois auparavant.

\- Bon sang Malfoy mais t'es malade ! Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? Ca s'appelle du kid…

\- Bonsoir, Harry.

L'interpelé se retourna en sursaut vers la voix sérieuse qui l'avait salué.

\- Kingsley ? Mais…

Un groupe de six Aurors, le ministre en son centre, le fixait d'un air grave.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Harry. Il faut que tu me dises où sont Hermione et Ron, nous avons besoin de vous trois au complet.

\- Hein ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne peux pas vous dire où se trouve notre cachette, on a mis trop de temps à sécuriser les lieux.

\- Alors va les chercher immédiatement. Ecoute Harry, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps à vous chercher, les mangemorts sur lesquels nous enquêtons depuis des mois ont enfin refait surface.

\- C'est vrai ? Où sont-ils ? s'enquit Harry, sa voix étant montée d'une octave.

\- Seul Monsieur Malfoy ici présent détient cette information, et il se trouve qu'il est malheureusement soumis à un serment inviolable. Cependant, il a réussi à faire en sorte que les termes de ce pacte ne vous concernent pas, Ron, Hermione et toi, pour la simple et bonne raison que… C'est vous qu'ils veulent.

Harry avait presque oublié la présence du grand blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ce dernier, qui fixait obstinément un point invisible derrière lui.

\- Ah.

\- Quel sens de la répartie, Potter. Que fais-tu encore là ? Dépêche-toi de ramener tes deux sangsues ici. Je ne peux pas laisser les protections du manoir ouvertes au transplanage trop longtemps, intervint une voix trainante.

\- Premièrement, pour qui tu te prends à me donner des ordres, espèce de sale fouine. Deuxièmement, il est hors de question que j'implique Hermione et Ron sans en savoir plus, et troisièmement, Kingsley, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce fils de mangemort ne nous tend pas un piège ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à gagner à nous aider, et puis s'il a fait un serment inviolable avec eux, c'est qu'il est toujours des leurs.

Harry vit avec satisfaction les mâchoires de Draco se contracter à l'évocation de son père. Mais ce fut le ministre qui prit la parole.

\- Il ne ment pas, Harry. Nous l'avons soumis au véritaserum et fouillé sa mémoire dans les moindres recoins. Seule la partie de sa conscience couverte par le serment, qui concerne le nom et les images du lieu où les mangemorts se trouvent, a brouillé la potion et nos sorts. Pour ce qui est de la raison de ce serment et de ce qu'il gagne à nous aider…

\- Ils détiennent ma mère, Blaise et Théodore, coupa l'ancien serpentard sans une once de sentiment dans la voix. Ainsi que tes deux amis, la blonde à qui il manque une case et le lourdaud incapable de se souvenir de son propre nom. Cependant, je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore en vie, surtout la blonde et ses bavardages incessants qui ont dû mettre à rude épreuve la patience déjà très limitée de Greyback. Et je ne parle même pas de Dolohov. Mais si tu veux avoir une chance, même minime, de retrouver tes amis vivants, je te conseille de bouger ton cul et de ramener tes deux acolytes rapidement. Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer le plan cinquante fois.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça quand il reconnut la description très malfoyenne de Luna et Neville. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils traçaient sans arrêt la magie de leurs deux amis, et même Hermione n'était arrivée à rien. Ils avaient essayé tous les sorts de pistage imaginables, sans résultat. Si Draco disait vrai, il avait enfin l'occasion de rendre à Mme Londubat son petit-fils et à Mr Lovegood sa fille… Ou tout du moins leurs corps… Mais au moins, cette attente insupportable prendrait fin.

Sans un mot de plus, il transplana à l'arrière du parc proche de leur maison. Les sorts de protection posés par Hermione et Arthur étaient sans faille, mais n'ayant toujours pas installé ceux de protection sélective qui demandaient un peu plus de temps, il était toujours impossible de transplaner de l'extérieur à l'intérieur, même pour les habitants de la maison. Harry jeta donc rapidement un coup d'œil vers le jardin intérieur qui bordait l'habitat. Seul un petit sorcier rondouillard affublé de son immense appareil photo autour du cou était posté près d'une fenêtre, à moitié endormi. Harry lui jeta un sort de confusion pour pouvoir passer devant lui sans se faire remarquer. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le salon quand il le traversa. A une heure du matin passée, il avait un très fort espoir pour que ses amis soient simplement endormis. Mais quand il arriva au couloir en haut des escaliers, de petits bruits de… gémissements et de lit qui grince légèrement parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir interrompu ce petit moment d'intimité qu'il avait lui-même fait en sorte d'instaurer, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il redescendit près de la porte d'entrée et se mit à crier.

\- Hermione ! Ron ! Je suis rentré ! Vous êtes là ? Je dois absolument vous parler !

Il attendit quelques secondes devant la porte, sans oser bouger. Puis il se dit que son comportement n'était pas très naturel. Ses amis ne devaient deviner sous aucun prétexte qu'il les avait surpris en pleine action. Il déposa donc sa veste sur un fauteuil du salon et se dirigea à nouveau vers les escaliers, priant pour qu'ils aient au moins eu le temps de se rhabiller et faisant le maximum de bruit possible. Ron apparut à ce moment derrière lui.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Et puis ça va pas de crier comme ça ? On dormait nous !

\- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, mais il faut absolument que vous me suiviez. Tu peux appeler Hermione ?

\- Je suis là, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante de honte en descendant les escaliers serrant les pans de sa robe de chambre contre elle.

\- Allez vous habiller, je vous expliquerai après. C'est vraiment urgent.

Sans poser de question face au ton grave de leur ami, le couple remonta (du moins Hermione remonta les escaliers tandis que Ron disparut dans un _flop_ ) et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Le trois amis sortirent sur la terrasse de derrière, et ne rencontrèrent heureusement personne. Ils se faufilèrent discrètement sur le trottoir désert, hors des limites du sort de protection, et, main dans la main, ils transplanèrent.

Trois des Aurors avaient disparu lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le grand salon du manoir des Malfoy. Ron et Hermione n'avaient fait aucun commentaire quand ils avaient reconnu les lieux, mais le rouquin n'avait pu retenir un hoquet de surprise… ou de dégout.

\- Ron, Hermione, je suis navré de vous avoir faire venir si tard.

\- Kingsley ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Ron.

\- Nous avions besoin d'un endroit en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes et avec la centaine de sorciers de garde la nuit, le ministère ne fait pas vraiment partie de cette catégorie.

\- Je vois… Et nous ? Que faisons-nous là ? s'enquit Hermione, non sans jeter un regard désapprobateur à Harry, l'air de dire « tu aurais pu nous prévenir ».

Harry leur expliqua rapidement la raison de leur présence à tous, sous le regard ahuri de Ron et celui on ne peut plus sérieux d'Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire que… Nous avons enfin une piste pour retrouver Luna et Neville ?

\- Ce que tu peux être perspicace, Weasley. C'est exactement ce que nous expliquons depuis environ un quart d'heure, et tu finis enfin par comprendre.

\- Tiens, je ne savais pas que les fouines pouvaient parler… Ah mais j'oubliais, quand on baigne dans la magie noire comme les mangemorts, tout est possible.

Draco esquissa un mouvement vers la poche intérieure de sa robe, mais fut rapidement stoppé par Kingsley.

\- Ça suffit ! Nous sommes ici pour élaborer un plan pour sauver des vies et capturer de dangereux criminels de guerre, alors cessez vos querelles d'enfants et concentrez-vous. Ron, je sais que cela va te demander un effort démesuré, mais tu vas devoir suivre à la lettre le plan de Draco Malfoy. Mets-toi bien en tête qu'il a été innocenté, que ce n'est pas un mangemort, et qu'il est de notre côté.

\- Parce qu'il a quelque chose à y gagner, surtout, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Harry.

Le ministre l'ignora et se tourna vers le blond.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez nous faire part une fois de plus de votre plan.

\- Bien. Ouvre bien tes oreilles la belette, parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Il faut que nous partions ce soir. Ils nous attendent à l'aube dans leur… Hmm… Dans leur repère. Ils sont censés savoir où je suis, mais j'ai réussi ces dernières heures à échapper à leurs capteurs en enclavant ma magie, ce qui m'a permis d'aller vous trouver, Monsieur le Ministre, ainsi que Potter. Cependant, dès que j'aurai remis mon niveau de magie à la normale, ils pourront à nouveau me pister. Il croiront alors sûrement à un dysfonctionnement dans leurs sorts, ce qui n'est pas rare, surtout que c'est Grayback qui a mis en place le dispositif pour me tracer... Et qu'à part pour manger des petits enfants, il n'est pas très doué dans ce qu'il fait. Ensuite, c'est là que les choses sérieuses vont commencer...

\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, coupa Hermione, suspicieuse. Comment peux-tu être sûr que ta mère et tes amis sont toujours en vie ?

\- C'est vrai que je ne sais rien pour la folle et l'abruti, mais ils ont un moyen de me tenir en laisse : ils forcent ma mère et Blaise, de très bons legilimens, à me faire parvenir des pensées régulièrement… Et pas les plus sereines… Ce qu'ils font à ma mère, c'est…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils parlaient de cette histoire, Harry vit l'émotion dans le regard de Draco. Son masque de marbre se brisait enfin. Malfoy n'était pas connu pour ses talents d'acteur, et simuler une telle peur et une telle tristesse dans la voix ne pouvait pas être possible. Il décida de le croire. A l'instar d'Hermione, visiblement, car elle s'avança vers lui et dit :

\- Nous allons la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons tous les retrouver et les sortir de là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous fassions ? Dis-nous ce que ces criminels nous veulent.

\- Votre mort, bien sûr, répondit l'ex-serpentard, toute émotion envolée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne compte pas vous donner en pâture à ces tueurs, même si l'envie ne me manque pas pour le rouquin. J'ai un plan. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que nous nous fassions confiance… Entièrement et sans une seconde d'hésitation.

En disant cela, il avait fixé Harry droit dans les yeux, et ce qu'y avait lu le Sauveur, jamais il n'aurait imaginé le trouver dans ce regard métallique.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour commencer, je suis terriblement désolée pour les deux premiers chapitres, ils avaient été écrits aux environs de trois heures du matin et je ne les avais pas relu, d'où les fautes d'orthographe et d'inattention horribles (j'ai eu mal aux yeux en les relisant, je suis désolée de vous avoir infligé ça).

Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. Merci!

 **Résumé**

La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent enfin seuls après de longs mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Mais leur répit est de courte durée. Le Ministère fait bientôt appel à eux pour une mission qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Pour cela, Harry va devoir accepter de collaborer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais comme dit le dicton, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un saut de crapaud.

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... Mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

7 Novembre 1998

\- Très bien, récapitula Kingsley. Donc il suffira que vous nous envoyiez l'un de vos patronus pour nous prévenir quand Greyback sera mort et que le serment qui le lie à Draco sera rompu, et nous accourrons sur le champ. J'ai déjà une équipe de vingt-deux de nos meilleurs Aurors prête à intervenir, ce qui devrait être largement suffisant pour arrêter les sept fugitifs restant. Monsieur Malfoy, n'oubliez pas de désactiver discrètement les sorts anti-transplanage quand vous le pourrez, sans quoi nous pourrions perdre un temps précieux.

\- Je n'oublierai pas. Nous devons partir, maintenant. Ça fait plus de cinq heures que je les ai laissés en leur disant que j'avais enfin trouvé la trace de Potter. Si je ne le ramène pas avant l'aube, ils tueront quelqu'un à coup sûr et se feront une joie de me transmettre la scène par les yeux de Blaise ou de ma mère…

\- Bon, allez-y. Et les enfants… Faites attention.

\- Merci, Kingsley. Tenez-vous tous prêts de votre côté et tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Harry d'une voix confiante.

Draco ouvrit une dernière fois les protections du manoir et tous transplanèrent en même temps. Le trio, accompagné de Draco, atterrit dans une grande plaine au nord de l'Angleterre, à quelques kilomètres du repère des mangemorts. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de se relever suite à ce transplanage de longue distance assez éprouvant, qu'Harry reçut un coup violent à la tête, tandis que des mains puissantes attrapèrent Ron par derrière. Réagissant au quart de tour, Hermione disparut dans un _flop_ la seconde suivante, juste avant qu'une silhouette immense ne se jette sur elle.

\- La sang de bourbe s'est enfuit ! cria l'homme à celui qui ramassait et balançait sans ménagement sur son épaule le corps inerte d'Harry.

\- Dolohov ne va pas être content. Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu, Malfoy.

\- Ne me tiens pas responsable de la lenteur et l'incapacité de cet imbécile à remplir une tâche aussi facile que d'attraper une fille, une sang de bourbe qui plus est. Je les ai fait atterrir exactement où il fallait.

\- Mal… Malfoy ? Tu veux dire que tu savais qu'ils nous attendraient ici ? Mais… Je croyais que…

\- Qu'y a-t-il Weasley ? Tu vas pleurer et appeler ta petite maman au secours ? Bien sûr que je savais qu'ils seraient ici, c'est moi qui les ai appelés.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Kingsley a dit qu'il t'avait testé sous veritaserum…

\- Oui, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il vous a dit.

\- Non ! Kingsley ne peut pas être de votre côté !

\- Ce que tu peux être naïf, Weasley. Mais je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Pour une fois, la tendance de ces stupides Griffondor à foncer tête baisser sans réfléchir m'aura été bénéfique.

Ron tenta de passer sa main dans sa robe.

\- Inutile de chercher ta baguette, je vous les ai déjà prises. A tous les deux. Granger a été chanceuse d'avoir été plus rapide. Franchement, tu me croyais assez stupide pour vous les laisser ? Allons-y, maintenant.

Un son, semblable à un ricanement sinistre, sortit de la bouche de l'homme, ou plutôt la bête, qui portait Harry. Ron retint de justesse un cri d'effroi en reconnaissant l'immense loup-garou. Merlin… Faites qu'Hermione les retrouve, et vite…

Ils transplanèrent à nouveau et atterrirent devant les grilles d'un immense château… ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. La plus haute tour, qui semblait être la tour de garde, était le seul édifice encore intacte. Les murs en pierres blanches (ou du moins qui avaient dû l'être à une époque) étaient recouverts de lierres et autres plantes grimpantes, et la végétation avait refait valoir son droit dans les trois quarts de la propriété. Seule l'aile gauche, qui avoisinait la tour de garde, semblait un minimum habitable, bien qu'un trou béant découvrait la moitié du toit. Une centaine d'arbres, dénudés par le froid de novembre, semblait danser comme des fantômes autour de l'habitation, donnant un aspect macabre au lieu. D'un château qui avait du être une merveille autrefois, il ne restait que des ruines dignes d'un décor de film d'horreur. Et pour ne rien arranger, Ron fut presque certain de percevoir par endroit des volutes sombres s'échapper des crevasses. Une chose était sûre, ce lieu transpirait la magie noire. Après divers sorts murmurés par Draco dans une langue que Ron ne reconnut pas, les portes de la grille s'ouvrirent enfin dans un grincement abominable. Il n'essaya même pas de savoir combien de sorts protégeaient cette demeure, ni leur nature. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château et franchirent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans une pièce sombre et glaciale, qui devait surement être le salon, à en juger par les hauts fauteuils en velours complètement déchiquetés et l'immense cheminée, où un homme, aussi grand que Flitwick mais semblant avoir cent ans de moins, faisait bruler des parchemins dans un étrange feu noir.

\- Jugson, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là. Ça fait une heure que tu aurais dû finir de poser les maléfices.

\- Je n'ai pas quatre bras. Je te rappelle que ces sorts doivent être lancés à six, normalement, et nous sommes légèrement en manque d'effectif, comme tu peux le voir. Je dois attendre Macnair, Selwyn et Travers pour terminer, et ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont partis faire sécher les parchemins restants. Ce taudis est beaucoup trop humide, c'est un vrai cauchemar pour les ingrédients. Tu as retrouvé le balafré ? Tiens, Malfoy, je pensais que tu serais parti en courant après avoir terminé ta mission.

\- Et laisser ma mère entre vos griffes ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide.

\- Ta mère ne se porte pas si mal, voyons. Dolohov s'occupe très bien d'elle.

Le blond serra les poings et retint une réplique sanglante.

\- Où est la sang de bourbe ? tonna une voix en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Dolohov, cet imbécile de Carrow l'a laissé filer, l'informa Greyback.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Je comptais la donner en sacrifice humain lors du rituel ! Elle était indispensable dans le procédé ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai demandé les TROIS gamins !

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire ça avec le rouquin ? répondit le coupable, sans le moindre remords dans la voix.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Je préfèrerais la deuxième option, ça voudrait au moins dire que je ne suis pas entouré d'une bande de cracmols sans cervelle ! Donner un Sang-Pur, même déchu, en pâture à la magie noire ? Tu veux faire revivre le Seigneur ou mettre fin à l'existence de cette planète ? Il me faut une victime qui ne soit pas liée par le sang à la magie ! Seul un moldu ou un sang de bourbe pourrait faire l'affaire ! Et puis je réserve un sort beaucoup plus cruel à ce traitre à son sang que le privilège d'avoir participé à la renaissance du Maitre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le mangemort venait de dévoiler son plan devant Ron, et même s'il avait déjà une idée de ce que ces tueurs complètement fous avaient en tête, l'entendre clairement formulé n'en était pas moins effrayant. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'ils pourraient faire renaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Il est hors de question que j'échoue. Je ne Le décevrai pas, cette fois, et Il me récompensera d'avoir été aussi persévérant et aussi intelligent. Mon plan est infaillible, et si seulement je n'étais pas affublé d'une bande d'incapables tels que vous, Il serait déjà de retour parmi nous ! Alors finissez de mettre tout en place et retrouvez-moi cette fichue gamine ! Et enfermez le traitre à son sang avec les autres. Quand au balafré, attachez-le sur une chaise devant la cheminée. Je veux que son corps mutilé soit la première chose qu'Il voit quand le Maitre ouvrira les yeux.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à son ami, Ron fut poussé sans ménagement dans un couloir délabré. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les fissures dans le mur, et le jeune homme eut soudain peur que cela ne soit la dernière fois qu'il voyait la lumière du jour. Au bout du corridor, ils débouchèrent sur un passage très étroit en escalier, et Ron faillit glisser plusieurs fois tant le sol était humide. Il faisait si sombre qu'il pouvait à peine percevoir le bout de ses pieds. Comprenant qu'ils étaient en train de descendre dans les caves (et accessoirement les cellules des prisonniers), le roux sentit toute trace de son courage griffondorien disparaitre, et une angoisse proche de la claustrophobie lui emprisonner les poumons. Un léger effleurement sur sa main finit cependant par lui faire retrouver son calme. Après cinq bonnes minutes de descente, ils arrivèrent finalement devant une lourde porte en métal. Le mangemort, qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis l'embuscade et n'avait pas prononcé un mot, l'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et le poussa à l'intérieur. La pièce était complètement plongée dans le noir, si bien que Ron trébucha sur quelque chose et s'affala de tout son long.

\- Aïe…

Le quelque chose avait parlé… Et Ron connaissait très bien cette voix.

\- Neville ? Neville c'est toi ? Tu es là ?

\- Ron… Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de crier, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas sourd et je suis juste à côté de toi. Et oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Neville ! Tu es vivant !

\- Oui… Enfin, je crois. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Enfin de t'entendre.

 _\- Lumos_ , murmura une voix dans la pénombre.

Un faible point de lumière éclaira la pièce d'une lumière douce, et Ron faillit laisser échapper un cri horrifié. Son ami était méconnaissable. Il devait avoir perdu une vingtaine de kilos, ses joues étaient creuses, ce qui faisait ressortir ses dents de devant encore davantage qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux, d'habitudes si soyeux, étaient crasseux et lui arrivaient aux épaules, des cernes immenses et bleutées se creusaient du coin interne de ses yeux jusqu'au milieu de ses joues, et sa peau était pâle et blafarde. Il avait de multiples plaies sur le visage, les bras et les jambes, et sa robe était déchirée. Il ressemblait à si méprendre à un fantôme. Ron resta sans voix face à ce spectacle affligeant.

\- J'y crois pas, ils t'ont laissé entrer avec ta baguette ? demanda le fantôme sous l'apparence de Neville. Je les savais stupides mais pas à ce point. Ils doivent vraiment être excités par leur nouveau plan pour relâcher leur vigilance ainsi.

Le roux retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé le sort.

\- Ah, euh non, Malfoy me l'a retiré avant que nous ne transplanions.

\- Malfoy ? Mais… Non, ce n'est pas possible, il est de notre côté ! Luna et moi, nous serions déjà morts s'il n'avait pas été là.

\- Calme-toi Neville, nous le savons très bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne sors pas, toi ? Nous sommes en sécurité, maintenant.

Neville se demanda si son ami n'était pas devenu fou à parler à un être invisible à côté de lui quand il vit une petite brunette sortir de sous ce qui devait probablement être la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

\- Hermione ! hurla-t-il.

Cette dernière restait immobile, sous le choque, et, les larmes aux yeux, le regardait avec une infinie tristesse.

\- Oh Neville… Mais que t'ont-ils fait… Je suis tellement désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu vous trouver plus tôt ! Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, nous avons lancé tous les sors de pistage que nous avons pu trouver, mais rien n'y faisait, vous restiez introuvables ! Maintenant je sais que c'est parce qu'ils utilisaient des sorts de magie noire, bien sûre, mais je me sens tellement bête !

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Hermione, calme toi ! Tu sais très bien que seule la magie blanche la plus pure qui soit aurait pu déjouer des sorts de magie noire de ce niveau, et dans notre entourage, seul Dumbledore en avait le pouvoir. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de toute façon… Mais… d'ailleurs comment avez-vous atterri ici ? Ron, tu m'as parlé de Malfoy tout à l'heure, mais que vient-il faire là-dedans ? Ne me dit pas que… Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a capturé quand même !

\- Si, répondit Hermione. Mais avec notre accord. C'était le seul moyen pour nous faire entrer ici sans éveiller les soupçons, puisque de toute façon Dolohov nous voulait, et il nous voulait vivant… Du moins pour Harry et Ron. Malfoy a été vraiment brillant sur ce coup. Son plan est sans faille… En théorie en tout cas… Juste avant que nous ne quittions son manoir, il a prit les baguettes de Harry et Ron avec leur accord, pour éviter tout désarmement malencontreux (et ainsi la perte de contrôle des propriétaires), car de toute façon, Greyback et ses acolytes l'auraient fait par la suite. De plus, il avait ainsi une preuve presque infaillible de sa « loyauté » envers les mangemorts. Il m'a laissé la mienne car mon rôle était de transplaner dans un endroit sûr une seconde après notre arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec les mangemorts, enfiler la cape d'Harry et revenir aussitôt. Ainsi, je pouvais garder ma baguette, et sauver ma peau par la même occasion, car d'après Malfoy, Dolohov avait l'intention de me sacrifier dans l'heure qui suivait notre arrivée au château. Il m'a ensuite suffit de les suivre sans bruit et de me faire discrète jusqu'ici. Il savait que Dolohov ne s'occuperait pas de Ron tout de suite et qu'il l'enverrait vous retrouver aux cachots en attendant sa sentence… Il a quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire dans l'immédiat. Je n'avais donc qu'à me faufiler avec lui. Ainsi, j'ai toujours ma baguette, et la cape peut également être un atout majeur dans la bataille qui va suivre.

\- Mais… comment Malfoy était au courant pour leur plan de te sacrifier, et pour Ron, il est devenu si proche d'eux ?

\- Non, mais sa mère, par contre, oui. Ou du moins elle est parvenue à se faire oublier d'eux, si bien qu'ils ne se gênent absolument pas en sa présence. Après tout, c'est une femme de mangemort, il n'y a donc aucune raison de se cacher devant elle, son mari ayant fait des choses tout aussi atroces. Ainsi, elle pouvait facilement avoir les informations utiles et les faire parvenir à Draco en plus des images qu'ils lui imposaient d'envoyer...

\- C'est très Serpentard comme plan…

\- Oui, mais c'est ce qui nous a aidé à avoir un maximum d'informations, alors on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Car à l'inverse, c'est clair et net qu'ils n'ont aucune confiance en Malfoy. S'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de pression sur lui, pas sûr qu'ils lui auraient permis de sortir trouver Harry. C'est sûrement pour ça que sa mère, Zabini et Nott sont toujours en vie. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous êtes toujours en vie, Luna et toi ? J'en suis très heureuse, bien sûr, mais je voudrais savoir qu'est-ce qui a convaincu ces tueurs sans cœur à garder deux anciens combattants du camps adverse vivants alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien vous tuer et demander à Malfoy de faire croire que vous étiez toujours en vie, si leur but était d'attirer Harry ici. Tu as dit que Malfoy vous avait sauvé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Avant de capturer Malfoy et sa mère, ils avaient l'intention de faire du chantage à Harry pour notre libération, qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu, bien sûr. Ils cherchaient juste un moyen de communiquer avec vous sans se faire avoir par le Ministère. Puis Draco a été emmené ici de force il y a deux mois environ avec sa mère et ses amis. Il leur a dit que s'il nous arrivait quoi que ce soit, que ce soit à sa mère, ses amis ou à nous, il ne ferait rien de ce qu'ils demandent. Et vu qu'il était leur seule chance de vous retrouver, ils ont obéit. Après tout ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à perdre, et ils pourraient toujours nous tuer quand tout serait terminé. Et puis, en nous gardant en vie, ils avaient des « jouets » pour se défouler quand ils voulaient.

Un silence pesant accueillit cette dernière remarque.

\- Pourquoi la fouine était-il leur seule chance de nous retrouver ? finit par demander Ron.

\- Parce que Draco a de bonnes relations avec le ministère, comme son père avant lui, sauf que lui il ne les paye pas pour ça, il est réellement sur le point de commencer une carrière politique. Il leur a dit que seul le ministre pourrait savoir où se cache Harry Potter et qu'il irait donc le voir. Et lui, il pouvait se montrer en public sans problème à l'inverse des mangemorts. De plus, ils le tenaient déjà en halène avec sa mère et ses deux amis, donc ils avaient déjà prévu d'en faire leur larbin. Il lui a juste suffit d'ajouter nos vies aux termes du contrat, ce qui ne changeait pas grand choses aux plans des mangemorts. Ils vont sûrement nous tuer quand leur plan de résurrection bidon va foirer pour la nième fois, comme lot de consolation. Car je crois bien que cette fois, ce sera la dernière. Harry est leur dernier espoir.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont déjà fait d'autres tentatives ?

\- Oh oui, une toutes les semaines environ depuis deux mois… Et cette fois, ils croient vraiment que c'est la bonne avec Harry qui a abrité en lui une partie de leur Maitre. Ils ne comprennent pas que son âme s'est complètement dissoute.

\- Neville… Comment tu sais tout ça alors que tu es enfermé ici toute la journée ?

\- Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un fou, mais je me suis pas mal rapproché de Malfoy et des deux autres depuis qu'ils ont été ramenés de force il y a environ deux mois. Ils sont les seuls à penser à nous ramener de quoi manger et de l'eau pour boire et nous laver quand les mangemorts ne sont pas dans les parages. Et quand ils ont du temps, ils me filent une bougie et un bouquin pour passer le temps, ainsi que des serviettes, du savon et des couvertures propres et parfois même, ils discutent avec moi et me racontent ce que les criminels mijotent. Ils ne sont pas enfermés dans une cellule comme nous, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant facile pour eux nous plus, apparemment. Les seuls privilèges qu'ils ont en plus c'est de pouvoir marcher dans le château et manger une fois par jour sans avoir à se cacher. Le reste du temps ils sont enfermés dans une chambre à ne rien faire. En fait, ils sont très sympas quand on apprend à les connaître.

\- Oh je vais vomir, commenta Ron.

\- Malfoy et ses amis sont beaucoup plus humains qu'on le croyait, vous savez. Et le fait que je sois vivant et que mon esprit soit intacte après trois mois enfermé dans cette prison en est la preuve.

Après avoir entendu tous ces commentaires positifs sur Malfoy de la bouche de son ancien camarade de chambre, Ron avait un doute sur l'état dudit esprit, mais il ne releva pas.

\- Et Luna ? Où est-elle ?

\- Elle est dans une autre cellule, quelques couloirs plus loin. Nous réussissons à communiquer en criant parfois, mais c'est fatiguant. Je sais juste qu'elle va bien… Enfin… Aussi bien que peut aller quelqu'un qui vit enfermé dans les caves depuis des mois. D'après Théodore Nott, qui passe la voir beaucoup plus souvent que Blaise et Draco, elle est très affaiblie cependant.

\- Il faut que nous la sortions de là.

\- Non Ron, il faut nous en tenir au plan, tu as oublié ? Ah j'oubliais !

Hermione enfouit sa main dans le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Après cinq minutes de fouille vaine, elle jeta un _accio_ informulé et deux aiguilles apparurent dans sa main.

 _\- Amplificatum_.

Elle tendit les baguettes à ses propriétaires et esquissa un sourire en voyant l'expression emplie de reconnaissance de son ami.

\- Malfoy m'avait informé du lieu où ils cachaient les baguettes confisquées. Il a réellement pensé à tout.

Neville regarda l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main comme si c'était le plus beau du monde. Certaines personnes disent que la baguette est le prolongement de l'âme du sorcier, eh bien ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les yeux du jeune homme à ce moment précis illustrait à la perfection cette croyance. Soudain, il releva la tête et se précipita sur la porte.

\- Mais Hermione, si tu avais ta baguette et les notre, pourquoi ne pas ouvrir cette fichue porte ?

\- Non ! Neville ne fait pas ça ! Nous ne savons pas quels sorts de magie noire ferment cette porte, ça pourrait être dangereux. Nous devons attendre Malfoy pour qu'il vienne nous libérer. C'était le plan.

\- C'est quand même flippant que la fouine en sache autant sur la magie noire. Et malgré ça, vous lui faites confiance.

\- Ça suffit, Ron. On était d'accord pour hisser le drapeau blanc avec Malfoy.

\- « Vous » étiez d'accord. Moi, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

\- Toujours est-il que sans lui, on ne serait pas parvenu à retrouver nos amis vivants, alors arrête un peu.

\- Et qui nous dit que ce n'était pas un piège pour nous enfermer ici ? Après tout, avec tous les sorts de magie noire qu'il connait, il aurait très bien pu déjouer le véritaserum et les sorts de Kingsley. Et maintenant, même avec nos baguettes, nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous échapper et Harry est tout seul là-haut avec ces malades mentaux.

Hermione allait répliquer… Quand elle se rendit compte que ce que disait Ron tenait parfaitement la route. Malfoy devait venir les libérer quelques minutes après que Ron ait été enfermé, et il n'était toujours pas là après plus de vingt minutes. Tout ceci n'était-ce qu'une mascarade pour mettre la main sur Harry ? Etait-ce la première fois de sa vie qu'Hermione Granger se trompait ? Si c'était le cas, ce serait surement la dernière.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le 4e chapitre! Merci beaucoup à Phoenix25512 et ofo pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir^^

A partir de la fin de ce chapitre (ou le début du suivant, pas encore sûre) l'ambiance va pas mal changer dans l'histoire (un peu moins de combats, un peu plus de romance), donc j'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire!

Si vous avez la moindre remarque, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis toujours prête à m'améliorer ^^

 **Résumé**

La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent enfin seuls après de longs mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Mais leur répit est de courte durée. Le Ministère fait bientôt appel à eux pour une mission qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Pour cela, Harry va devoir accepter de collaborer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais comme dit le dicton, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un saut de crapaud.

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... Mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

\- C'est quoi cette expression soulagée, Granger ? Je vous avais pourtant dit : pas une seconde d'hésitation. Cependant, je vous dois des excuses pour le retard. Ça ne se passe pas exactement comme je l'avais prévu, en haut. Ils faut vite que vous montiez aider Harry, au moins psychologiquement. Il est dans un sale état mais il tient miraculeusement le coup. Et s'il sait que vous êtes là, ça l'aidera sûrement. Ils ont l'intention de le faire souffrir un bon moment pour l'affaiblir avant de commencer le rituel. Je m'occupe de Loufoca, alors dépêchez-vous. Et Granger, souviens-toi. Ne te montre sous aucun prétexte. Laissez tous votre intrépidité de Griffondor de côté pour le moment et soyez patients pour une fois.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, répondit Hermione en dépliant la cape d'invisibilité et en lui jetant un sort d'amplification pour qu'elle couvre également ses deux amis.

\- Bien…

\- Pour un peu, j'aurais l'impression que tu t'inquiète pour Harry, Malfoy.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les trois anciens Griffondor disparurent sous la cape et montèrent les escaliers. De toute manière, il n'avait pas grand-chose à rétorquer. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour Potter… Ce qui le perturbait beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Et ça le torturait de devoir rester en retrait. Au début, il était contre, d'ailleurs, mais c'était une idée de Granger. Et elle n'avait pas eu tort. Il devait d'abord sortir les plus faibles, à savoir sa mère et Lovegood, et les mettre en sécurité avant de retourner sa veste et se battre. Jusque là, les mangemorts croiraient naturellement qu'il avait fuit la bagarre, exactement comme il l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt, et l'effet de surprise n'en serait que plus appréciée. Mais voir sa Némésis assis sur une chaise en sang et impuissant l'avait révolté et paralysé. C'était encore pire que ce terrible jour dans son salon avec sa tante Bellatrix. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le grand Harry Potter dans cet état un jour. Il avait eu envie de le secouer et de lui crier d'être le Griffondor qu'il était supposé être et de se battre. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'observer en serrant les dents. Et quand il avait enfin pu s'éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons des mangemorts (trop occupés à doloriser Potter), il était rapidement descendu libérer Londubat et les autres, juste après avoir désactivé les sorts anti-transplanage (c'était ce qui lui avait pris le plus de temps). Il ne lui restait plus que Loufoca… Et sa mère, qui s'avérerait la plus compliquée à faire sortir du château, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la minuscule cellule, la petite blonde était recroquevillée dans un coin, apparemment profondément endormie. Comme la plupart du temps où l'un d'eux venait lui apporter de l'eau et des vivres. Sans un mot, il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule, puis il transplana dans le parc du château, où Théo l'attendait avec deux médicomages qui prirent la jeune fille en charge immédiatement. Jusque là, tout se passait comme prévu… Mais le plus difficile restait à venir. Il repartit à l'intérieur, où le calme qui régnait parut totalement déplacé. Il longea les couloirs en silence, à la recherche de sa mère.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise Zabini avait quitté sa prison dorée et vint se poster devant les trois Griffondor invisibles qui venaient d'arriver devant la cheminée, pour éviter que les coups perdus ne tombent sur eux. Il pouvait presque sentir les vibrations de haine qui émanaient du rouquin envers les mangemorts qui torturaient en ce moment même leur ami. Il pria pour que cet imbécile impatient se tienne à carreau. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Jugson à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir vous amuser. Je m'ennuie à mourir dans la pièce lugubre et froide qui me sert de chambre, il n'y a plus aucun bouquin à lire. Soyez sympa, les gars, laissez-moi profiter du spectacle.

La réponse parut plaire aux criminels car ils reprirent leur activité avec encore plus de rigueur. Après plus d'une demi-heure à observer en serrant les poings les mangemorts lancer des _doloris_ et des sorts de découpe sur un Harry à bout de force et en sang, pas même capable de crier de douleur, le moment qu'ils attendaient tous arriva enfin.

\- Bien, Je pense que nous nous sommes assez amusés et que le corps de ce cher Potter est assez affaibli, à présent. Il est temps d'invoquer la puissance de la magie noire et de ramener notre Maitre pour qu'il puisse mettre un point final à la vie de cette vermine et reprendre la place de Seigneur qui lui est due. Mais avant…

Dolohov lança un regard appuyé à deux mangemorts sur la droite. En une seconde, ils attrapèrent Greyback et l'immobilisèrent.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que fous foutez !

\- Greyback, mon cher ami, je suis navré mais nous allons devoir te sacrifier.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Allons, allons, Greyback. Tu ne nous crois quand même pas assez stupides pour ne pas savoir que tu es un sang de bourbe, toi aussi ? Ton statut de loup garou et ta force nous ont bien aidés, mais de toute façon, le Lord prévoyait de te tuer après la guerre. Tu ne nous étais plus d'aucune utilité, et ton sang souillé par le monstre qui est en toi ainsi que tes parents moldus ne te permets pas de te tenir à nos côté. Mais réjouis-toi, nous t'avons trouvé un rôle de premier choix dans la résurrection du Maitre, tu pourras ainsi laver ton honneur.

\- Et quel est ce rôle ? demanda Greyback ironiquement, la haine pétillant dans ses yeux.

\- Ton sang impur et ton statut de créature magique t'éloignent de celui de sorcier. En d'autres termes, et je suis désolée de l'insulte que je vais te faire, tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un moldu. Et comme nous n'avons pas pu retrouver l'autre sang de bourbe, nous n'avons plus que toi.

\- Et pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un moldu, tout simplement ?

\- Et risquer de nous faire repérer ? Si nous sortons trop longtemps de cette zone protégée, nos empruntes magiques seront de nouveau visibles par le ministère et ce serait notre fin. Nous n'allons pas prendre un tel risque alors que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut sous la main. Et puis nous n'avons plus le temps. Nous devons nous mettre au travail avant que le balafré ne retrouve de son énergie vitale. Yaxley, Carrow, à vous de jouer.

\- Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire tranquillement sans rien dire ?

Puis, comme si l'on avait appuyé sur un bouton « avance rapide », la scène qui suivit se passa à une vitesse étourdissante. Greyback attrapa le bras d'un des hommes qui le tenaient entre ses crocs et et le lui arracha d'un mouvement avant de sauter à la gorge du deuxième. Mais ce dernier fut bien plus rapide et la seconde d'après, la tête du loup garou roulait au sol jusqu'aux pieds de Dolohov, qui lança un regard dubitatif à Yaxley.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui couper la tête, un simple _avada_ aurait suffit.

\- J'ai fait au plus rapide.

\- Bien. Passons maintenant à…

Une lumière bleue semblant sortir de la cheminé traversa le salon et disparut derrière un mur, le coupant dans son discours.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Zabini, c'est toi qui a fait apparaître ce rat ?

Avant que l'interpelé ne puisse répondre, une vingtaine de personnes firent irruption dans la pièce. L'instant d'après, les sorts volèrent de toutes parts. Carrow, un bras en moins, fut rapidement neutralisé, mais les autres réagirent au quart de tour. Comprenant qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau transplaner, Travers tenta de disparaitre, mais les barrières anti-transplanage avaient de nouveau été mise en place. Pris de court, il ne vis pas le _stupéfix_ arriver sur lui et fut paralysé l'instant d'après. Les mangemorts restant, dos à dos, répondaient coup pour coup aux sorts envoyés par les Aurors qui les encerclaient et barraient les sorties. Ron et Neville étaient sortis de sous la cape et se battaient également, tandis qu'Hermione avait fait disparaitre Harry sous le vêtement et l'avait tiré au coin d'un mur, entre deux Aurors. Elle murmura le contre sort du _sectum sepra_ que Draco lui avait enseigné (lui-même l'ayant appris de feu son parrain lui-même). Mais n'ayant eut que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne quittent le manoir pour l'assimiler, cela lui prit plus de temps qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Soudain, elle vit avec effroi Neville tomber à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts et complètement immobile. Terrorisée, elle avança une main tremblante vers lui et attrapa son poignet. Elle ne put retenir une larme de soulagement et ferma les yeux un instant en sentant le pouls battre sous ses doigts. Elle fit alors léviter son corps jusque derrière elle et continua son incantation sur Harry. Après plusieurs minutes, elle vit enfin le sang revenir à son corps et les plaies se refermer. Quand elle leva la tête, la bataille faisait rage. Draco était revenu et se battait contre Dolohov en compagnie de Kingsley et une autre Auror qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais le mangemort était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux et parait les coups sans aucune difficulté. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione l'aurait presque admiré… Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle se gifla mentalement et baissa les yeux sur Harry qui venait de se redresser.

\- Vous… avez… réussis, fit-il en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Oui. Mais ne bouge pas, tu es trop affaibli pour te battre.

\- Je sais que c'était le plan, mais regarde, ils sont vraiment mal… Je dois les aider, Hermione. Je ne peux pas les laisser se battre alors que je suis tranquillement en sécurité sous ma cape.

Harry n'avait pas tort. Deux Aurors s'étaient pris des _avada_ en pleine poitrine et gisaient sur le sol, et onze autres étaient stupéfixés. Seuls trois mangemorts avaient été maitrisés, tandis que les quatre autres évoluaient comme des poissons dans l'eau au milieu des combats. Soudain, Harry sortit subitement de sous la cape et se précipita vers une porte sur la droite.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il se prit un sort en pleine poitrine… A la place de Narcissa Malfoy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci regarda le corps gisant devant elle avec horreur.

\- Mère ! Que fais-tu ici ! hurla Draco en lançant un _expelliarmus_ pour contrer un sort de Jugson.

La baguette de celui-ci vola dans sa main, à la grande surprise de Draco qui ne pensait absolument pas réussir son coup. Mais il se reprit très vite et parvint à stupéfixer le petit homme avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Dolohov. Ce dernier avait réussi à arracher les baguettes de trois Aurors qui n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de quitter la pièce.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas m'amadouer avec tes belles paroles, répondit Narcissa en lançant un _protego_ pour la protéger elle ainsi qu'Harry. Je veux me battre !

Draco ne put répondre, il venait de voir le corps affalé aux pieds de sa mère. Sans se défaire du combat acharné qu'il menait aux côtés de Kingsley et Ron, qui les avait rejoints contre Dolohov, il cria à sa mère, d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Mère ! Mère, je t'en prie, il y a des médicomages qui attendent notre signal dans le parc du château. S'il te plait, amène-leur Potter ! S'il te plaît !

C'était la première fois que Narcissa entendait une telle angoisse dans la voix de son fils, d'habitude si indifférent. Elle n'en revenait pas. Un mouvement sur sa gauche la tira de sa stupeur. Une tête brune apparut de nulle part et tira sur sa manche. Elle reconnut immédiatement Hermione Granger, qui soutenait tant bien que mal le fils Londubat sous une cape d'invisibilité.

\- Madame Malfoy, votre fils a raison, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi à transporter les blessés jusqu'à dehors. Ils ont besoin de nous.

La femme n'insista pas. Elle hocha la tête d'un air résigné et précéda l'ancienne Griffondor dans le couloir derrière elle en faisant léviter le corps du Survivant… Qui ne l'était plus tant que cela, d'ailleurs.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Mais elle se refusait à croire qu'Harry était… mort. Après tout, le sort qu'il avait reçu n'était pas vert, bien que d'une couleur inconnue, alors il y avait encore un espoir. Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense parc où trois médicomages étaient en effet présents, ainsi que les trois Aurors sans baguette, qui les aidèrent à déposer les blessés sur des brancards.

\- Nous avons appelé du renfort, les informa l'un d'entre eux. Mais ils ne peuvent pas transplaner à l'intérieur du château. Ils sont déjà arrivés dans le parc et ne devraient plus tarder.

\- D'accord, merci, répondit Hermione, loin d'être soulagée.

La force des mangemorts dépassait toutes les limites de l'imaginable. La magie noire faisait vraiment des miracles, et elle se demandait s'ils parviendraient réellement à venir à bout de ces monstres. De retour au salon, qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à un salon, elle fut soulagée de voir que Dolohov était dans une mauvaise posture, même s'il parvenait encore à contrer les sorts qui lui arrivaient de partout. Yaxley, Macnair et lui n'étaient plus que trois contre Kingsley, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Théodore et six Aurors, mais ils paraissaient tout de même en surnombre. L'un d'eux lança un sort d'entrave à Kinglsey, qui se retrouva sans défense face au sort de mort que lui lança Yaxley. Hermione parvint de justesse à lancer un _protego_ avant de contrattaquer. L'effet de surprise fit son travail, car la baguette du mangemort se retrouva dans sa main. Il reçut le rayon vert perdu de Macnair en plein cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vingtaine d'Aurors arrivèrent par toutes les portes, et les deux mangemorts restants n'eurent d'autre choix que de se rendre, non sans avoir tué quatre autres Aurors et blessé Théodore Nott, qui était revenu les aider après s'être assuré que Luna était bien soignée. Juste avant d'être emmené, Dolohov se tourna vers Hermione et lui lança avec toute sa haine :

\- Nous avons réussi à nous échapper deux fois d'Askaban, nous réussirons à nouveau. Et cette fois, tu seras la première à le savoir, sale sang de bourbe.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas que vous vous échapperez, cette fois. Vous allez retrouver de vieilles connaissances dans des cellules spécialement conçues pour vous. Je suppose qu'ils vous ont manqué, vos amis les Détraqueurs. En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'eux, ils se feront une joie de vous revoir.

Pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était vrai, les Détraqueurs ayant été chassés très loin depuis la guerre, mais Hermione n'avait pu résister au plaisir de voir la peur pétrifier le regard du mangemort. Cependant, elle doutait que le sort que leur réservait le ministère soit meilleur qu'un baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Et mon patronus n'est pas un rat, c'est une loutre, espèce d'inculte ! ajouta-t-elle juste avant que Kingsley ne transplane avec lui.

L'instant d'après, deux bras rassurants la serraient très fort contre le corps qu'elle aimait tant.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! Tu n'étais pas censée sortir de sous la cape !

\- Je ne pouvais quand pas laisser Kingsley se faire tuer, Ron ! Et puis je ne suis pas une débutante en grande bataille. La seule raison pour laquelle c'est moi qui suis restée cachée c'est parce que tu ne connais pas l'anti sort pour soigner Harry.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai eu peur quand même. S'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je…

\- Tout va bien, Ron… Je suis là, nous avons réussi…

Elle le serra très fort contre elle.

\- Au fait, comment va Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Nous l'avons emmené aux médicomages avec Madame Malfoy, il a reçu un sort à sa place…Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'était.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, votre ami n'est pas mort, les rassura une voix sur la droite. C'est un sort que nous apprenons à tous les Aurors, pour blesser gravement mais ne pas tuer. C'est moi qui l'ai lancé en voyant cette femme débarquer. Je croyais que c'était une mangemort. Je suis tellement navré que ce soit Harry Potter qui l'ait reçu.

L'instant d'après, le jeune homme se retrouva à terre, serrant sa joue rougie par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de viser ma mère avec l'un de tes stupides sorts ! A cause de toi, Harry est gravement blessé et ma mère aurait pu l'être également ! On ne vous apprend pas à vérifier que c'est un ennemi avant de tirer, dans votre stupide académie d'Aurors ?!

Rouge de colère, Draco se précipita vers la sortie, le cœur battant. Harry n'était pas mort… Il était vivant… Harry… Harry ? Depuis quand il appelait le balafré par son prénom ? Bah ! Peu importait ! Il devait aller le voir, et tout de suite. Quand il arriva à l'endroit où était réunis les blessés, il le repéra immédiatement, discutant avec Neville, le corps couvert de bandages. Harry le remarqua également et leva vers lui un visage souriant, et Draco sentit subitement qu'il manquait d'air… Etrange…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi bon acteur, Malfoy. J'ai presque finit par croire que tu avais vraiment retourné ta veste.

\- Parle pour toi, Potter. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, après la rencontre dans cette plaine. Je n'ai pourtant pas frappé si fort, je ne te pensais pas si chochotte.

\- Je faisais exprès, imbécile. En tout cas, c'était un plan parfait, bien joué.

\- On a eu beaucoup de chance aussi. Ils auraient pu écouter Greyback et aller chercher un moldu. Et Greyback vivant, tout serait tombé à l'eau.

\- Oui, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, et tout est bien qui fini bien. Grace à toi. Merci Malfoy.

Le blond sentit ses joues s'empourprer et redressa le menton pour cacher sa gêne. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?

\- Je dois retourner voir si ma mère va bien. Soigne-toi bien, Harry Potter.

Puis il disparut tandis que les médicomages transplanaient avec Harry. L'instant d'après, tous disparurent, et les ruines de Corfe Castle retrouvèrent leur calme et leur sérénité.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette chasse aux mangemorts! Tout est bien qui finit bien, même si j'ai beaucoup hésiter à faire mourir quelques personnages plus ou moins importants, mais comme je déteste ça... J'espère que ça vous a plu! A partir de là, je pense qu'on peut dire que je passe à une "seconde partie" (à la base je n'ai pas fait de première, deuxième, troisième partie parce que ce serait beaucoup trop disproportionné mais c'est à peu près ça) beaucoup plus centrée sur la romance, que ce soit Drarry ou d'autres couples. A bientôt (j'espère) pour le prochain chapitre! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je dois vous dire que, même si j'ai dit que je voulais rester le plus proche possible de la réalité des livres, j'ai quand même dû changé quelques dates pour que ça colle à mon histoire, du coup ne vous étonnez pas si certains personnages ou évènements surgissent ou ont surgit plus tôt qu'ils n'auraient dû ^^ voilà, je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait, en tout cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Merci à celles (et ceux?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça me fait très plaisir :)

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... Mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 : Une semaine dans le paradis blanc**

 **Chapitre 5**

13 Novembre 1998

Quand Théodore Nott ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une petite blonde qui l'observait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû repartir. Je t'avais dit que ton cerveau était infesté de joucheruines et que tu ne pourrais pas te concentrer sur la bataille. Et maintenant, te voilà allongé sur un lit d'hôpital avec une main en moins.

\- Bonjour, Luna. Content de voir que tu vas bien, répondit le jeune homme, ignorant sa remarque. Je vois que tu es complètement remise de ces mois de famine et de dépression dans les caves du château.

\- Oui. Les psychologues n'en revenaient pas. A mon réveil, le lendemain du jour où tu m'as… enfin Draco Malfoy m'a sauvée, j'étais complètement rétablie, sans séquelle psychologique. Mais j'ai entendu l'un des psychomages dire que c'était parce que mon cerveau était endommagé de naissance, donc un traumatisme de plus ou de moins ne devait pas changer grand-chose… Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il disait cela. Mais j'étais très contente de ne pas avoir à suivre des thérapies longues et ennuyeuses. Alors je suis venue te voir pour te l'annoncer, mais tu dormais… Alors j'ai attendu.

\- Quoi ?! Tu attends ici depuis… On est quel jour d'ailleurs ?

\- Le vendredi 13 novembre.

\- Ça fait presque une semaine que je suis endormi ? Et que tu attends ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… Tu es quand même rentrée chez toi ? Ton père doit être mort d'impatience de te voir !

\- Il est venu ici, il m'a apporté les nouveaux numéros du _Chicaneur_ que j'ai manqué. J'ai tout lu pendant que j'attendais que tu te réveilles. Ah, puisque tu es réveillé, d'ailleurs, je peux enfin te dire que je n'aurai pas de séance de thérapie longue et ennuyeuse, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah… Euh… oui. Je… Je vois. Eh bien, je suis content pour toi.

\- Voilà, maintenant je peux partir.

\- Luna, attends !

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je suis vraiment content. Et merci d'être resté, aussi. Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu soies le premier visage que je vois en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Mais voyons, c'est normal d'être là pour le garçon qu'on aime.

Et comme si elle venait de lui annoncer le plat du jour, elle se détourna et quitta la chambre, laissant un Théodore Nott complètement abasourdi… et très heureux. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Neville, qui devait sûrement lui apporter du thé, comme il le faisait chaque jour. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux, visiblement sous le choc. Mais Luna n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait mis son ami dans cet état. Ah, en fait si :

\- Neville, tu devrais aller voir mon père pour qu'il te débarrasse de tous ces joncheruines qui te brouillent le cerveau en ce moment, ça risque de devenir vraiment embêtant, si non. Et merci pour le thé.

Elle lui prit la tasse des mains, l'embrassa sur la joue et partie en sautillant dans le couloir, en direction de la chambre d'Harry. Neville n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Luna était… amoureuse de Théodore Nott… Il savait qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dans les cachots et que Théo avait été un support primordial à Luna, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de lui… Pourquoi… ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Non, c'était sûrement un sentiment passager, après tout il avait été la seule personne a qui elle avait vraiment parlé depuis des mois, ça allait sûrement lui passer… Elle ne pouvait pas être réellement amoureuse de lui ! _Sa_ Luna ne pouvait pas en aimer un autre !

\- Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lovegood est encore au chevet de Théo ?

\- Bonjour, Zabini… Non, elle vient de partir. Je crois qu'il est réveillé…

\- Super, je venais justement voir comment il allait… Mais… Tu… Tu pleures ?!

\- Non ! Pourquoi je pleurerais ?!

\- Enfin, Neville, ce sont bien des larmes qui sont en train de couler sur tes joues, là, je suis pas fou. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Non, je… Je… Je n'ai rien.

\- Viens par ici.

Il l'attira vers un fauteuil dans l'une des salles d'attente vides et le fit s'assoir.

\- Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Je… C'est Luna… Elle… Elle est amoureuse de Théodore…

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle depuis la première fois qu'il est descendu la voir. C'est super qu'ils aient les mêmes sentiments ! Pourquoi tu… Oh… Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Et je le lui ai dit, à la fin de la guerre… Mais elle a l'air d'avoir oublié…

\- Ou alors elle le fait exprès, pour ne pas te faire de mal… Je suis désolé, Neville. Mais tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un d'autre, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autres ! Je veux Luna ! Personne ne peut m'accepter comme elle le fait.

\- Tu te trompes, Harry et tes autres amis, ils t'acceptent, eux.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Je… Je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je peux être moi-même, sans me cacher. Je n'ai même pas envie de chercher, je pensais réellement que Luna était cette personne…

\- Et si tu n'avais plus besoin de chercher ? Et si tu l'avais déjà trouvé ? Si cette personne était devant toi à cet instant ?

Neville ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Blaise avant de sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les siennes. Il ouvrit grands les yeux dans une expression ahurie. Le baiser aérien ne dura qu'une seconde, mais cela suffit à faire battre le cœur de Neville à une vitesse affolante.

\- Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire.

Puis l'ancien serpentard s'éclipsa, laissant un Neville complètement déboussolé.

ooooooooooooooooooo

\- Bonjour, Harry.

\- Oh, Luna, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Théodore s'est réveillé.

\- C'est super, tu le salueras de ma part.

\- Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là ?

\- Non, ils sont partis chercher Teddy chez Andromeda. Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de lui cette après-midi, alors je me suis dévoué. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

\- C'est bien. Ils ne te retirent pas tes bandages ?

\- Demain. Enfin normalement. Ça fait trois jours qu'ils me disent ça…

\- Ce sort était vraiment horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ça a continué à saigner pendant deux jours, et ça s'est subitement arrêté à minuit le troisième jour, comme s'il avait été réglé sur une horloge. Mais je comprends pourquoi les Aurors doivent l'apprendre. Je n'ai rien put faire à part parler pendant trois jours. Je n'étais pas mort, mais c'était tout comme. Ça aura au moins servit à assouvir les besoins de Hermione de s'occuper de quelqu'un. Elle ne m'a presque pas quitté de la semaine… Je crois que Ron va me haïr pendant un moment pour ça…

\- Je ne crois pas que Ron puisse te haïr. Lui et toi, vous êtes comme un nargole et du gui.

\- Je… Oui ? Peut-être ? répondit Harry, sans comprendre ce que son amie voulait dire… comme quatre-vingt-dix pourcent tu temps.

Sans répondre, elle posa sa tasse sur une table, s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit d'Harry, avant d'ouvrir son éternel journal (à l'envers, bien sûr) et commença à lire en silence. Elle n'était pas souvent venue depuis qu'ils avaient tous été hospitalisés, mais elle lui faisait parvenir ce journal tous les jours par une infirmière avec un mot d'encouragement ou juste une phrase qui ne voulait rien dire. Si d'autres personnes auraient trouvé ça agaçant, il trouvait plutôt cela émouvant et ne manquait jamais de la remercier. Après quelques dizaines de minutes dans le calme, la porte d'ouvrit sur des cris de bébé et deux voix qui se disputaient.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit de prendre le biberon avant de partir, il était prêt sur la table, il te suffisait juste de le mettre dans le sac.

\- Tu m'as dit de prendre un biberon, j'ai prit n'importe lequel, moi !

\- Mais quelle idée d'en prendre un vide ! L'utilité d'un biberon c'est de nourrir le bébé avec, ça ne rime à rien s'il n'y a rien dedans ! Parfois je me demande vraiment s'il y a quelque chose dans ta petite tête.

\- Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la première de notre promotion et que tu savais fabriquer du polynectar à douze ans que tu as le droit d'insulter mon intelligence ! Tu n'as qu'à t'exprimer plus clairement la prochaine fois ! Bonjour Luna !

\- Bonjour Ron, bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour Luna, désolée pour cette petite scène de ménage.

\- Vous ferez de très bons parents, répondit cette dernière en souriant avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Hermione se stoppa net et Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgé de thé qu'il venait d'avaler. Harry trouva cette réaction très étrange.

\- Je… Salut Harry, je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à calmer Teddy, il pleure depuis une demi-heure.

\- Donne-le-moi.

Harry prit son filleul dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la tête en embrassant son front, comme avait l'habitude de le faire Rémus. Le bébé se calma immédiatement et attrapa les doigts d'Harry pour jouer avec.

\- Harry, quelle forme de magie utilises-tu, dis-moi ? Dis-moi ton secret ! le supplia Hermione.

\- Quand tu auras un enfant, je me ferai un plaisir de t'enseigner comment t'en occuper. Il suffit juste de faire tout l'inverse des Dursley.

La jeune femme devint rouge à cette remarque. Harry voyait bien que quelque chose se passait, mais il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Si ses amis avaient quelque chose à lui dire, il savait qu'ils le feraient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Je vais retourner voir Théodore, je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, Harry.

\- Merci d'être venue Luna, à bientôt.

La blonde leur sourit avant de sortir de la pièce. Tous les quatre passèrent l'après-midi dans la chambre d'Harry, tantôt à bavarder, tantôt dans le silence, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Andromeda arriva dans les alentours de seize heures, resta quelques heures, et Teddy et elle repartirent.

\- Il est vraiment adorable, cet enfant.

\- Oui, il n'a pas pleuré une seule fois depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Donc tu vois que ce n'était pas à cause du biberon !

\- Il n'empêche que si Andromeda n'était pas venue avec de quoi le nourrir, il n'aurait sûrement pas tardé à faire une crise ! Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il faut nourrir un bébé beaucoup plus souvent pour qu'il grandisse bien ?

\- Ça va ! J'ai simplement fait une petite erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde !

\- Pas sur de telles choses !

\- J'ai compris !

\- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ou il faut que je le demande clairement ?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une jolie tinte cramoisie tandis que Ron baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

\- Euh… Hermione est allée faire un test il y a deux jours, pendant que tu dormais. On a eu les résultats le soir même… Elle… Elle est enceinte.

\- Quoi ?! Mais depuis combien de temps ?

\- D'après le gynécocomage, elle en est à deux semaines et trois jours. L'embryon est très fragile, elle aurait pu le perdre durant la bataille…

\- Ron, ne recommence pas avec ça. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite, Harry. Nous cherchions un moyen de te l'annoncer… Et de l'annoncer à Molly et Arthur…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir hors mariage, coupa Ron en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Ce serait un déshonneur pour la famille… Alors il faudra aussi leur dire pour nos fiançailles… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on va gérer ça… Et si ma mère disjoncte… Après tout nous sommes encore jeunes pour avoir un enfant et nous marier… Je sais qu'Hermione est la femme de ma vie mais comment faire comprendre ça à ma mère qui a été élevée dans les années cinquante ? Elle ne voulait même pas que nous dormions dans la même chambre quand nous étions au Terrier… Et pui il y a pire ! Si George finit par m'en vouloir de…

\- Ron ! Ca suffit. Molly se fera une joie d'accueillir son premier petit-enfant dans la famille. Et George sera aussi heureux pour son frère et sa belle-sœur. Allons, Ron ! Tu connais cette famille depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu sais très bien que jamais ils ne se mettront en travers de ton bonheur, et que te voir heureux malgré tout ce que tu as enduré ne peut leur procurer que joie et soulagement. Tu seras celui qui fera renaître la vie chez les Weasley, dans tous les sens du terme, et ce n'est pas en te torturant tout seul dans ton coin que tu arriveras à autre chose que de blesser tout le monde, y compris toi et surtout Hermione !

Il entendit cette dernière renifler dans un coin de la pièce mais refusa de quitter son ami du regard. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui baissa les yeux, et il s'affala sur un fauteuil.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors ne dis rien, et agis ! Je sors de cette chambre dans une semaine, d'ici là, vous avez le temps de vous préparer, et je viendrai avec vous pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. Maintenant que les derniers mangemorts sont hors d'état de nuire, il est temps pour nous tous de tourner cette page et de continuer notre vie. Je ne pense pas que ni Fred, ni Sirius, ni aucune des ces personnes qui tenaient à nous et à qui nous tenions ne voudraient nous voir dans cet état.

Hermione se leva subitement et vint enlacer Harry, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Ron. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était tout bonnement en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, à l'instar de ses deux amis. Un silence pesant suivit sa tirade, entrecoupé de sanglots, et ils restèrent ainsi, collés les uns aux autres, pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Tu as raison, Harry. Il est temps d'arrêter de nous torturer… Et cela vaut pour toi aussi.

Harry savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Ses cauchemars incessants le poursuivaient à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Mais cela, il ne pouvait rien n'y faire… Du moins pour le moment.

Le couple s'en alla à l'heure du couvre feu et promirent à Harry de passer le lendemain dans la soirée. Harry s'endormit peu de temps après leur départ. Et ce dont il rêva cette nuit là, tout comme les nuits précédentes, était à des kilomètres de la guerre et de la souffrance. Son rêve prit plutôt le visage d'un certain blond aux yeux gris, dont il ne cessait de penser depuis des jours et qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves.

14 Novembre 1998

Quand Draco pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital ce midi là, l'infirmière terminait de passer la potion sur le torse d'Harry. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lorgner un moment sur ce torse légèrement musclé et à la peau halée, qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il resta à l'observer un moment ainsi, puis s'avança dans la pièce et lança un regard noir à l'infirmière. Cette dernière, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter, passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur la poitrine d'Harry sous le regard courroucé de Draco avant de commencer à ranger ses ustensiles.

\- Tiens, Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir. Merci Béatrice.

La jeune femme disparut enfin, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard intéressé au Sauveur. Draco avait bizarrement des envies de meurtre à ce moment là.

\- Tu t'es fait cette blessure en sauvant ma mère, c'était la moindre des choses.

La vérité était toute autre. Il était presque mort d'impatience toute la semaine de venir le voir, mais toutes les dépositions et la paperasse à remplir lui avait pris trois jours. Heureusement que le jugement des mangemorts ne se feraient que dans quelques mois. Mais ensuite, il avait dût escorter sa mère jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure, qui n'était autre qu'en Nouvelle Zélande, et l'aider à s'installer. Les quatre jours de voyage l'avait épuisé, mais, Merlin seul savait pourquoi, la première chose qu'il avait voulu faire en rentrant à Londres était d'aller voir Potter… Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Ce dernier le regardait avec insistance et il se rendit compte qu'ils se fixaient sans rien dire depuis un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter ? Je sais que ma beauté t'éblouit mais ton regard globuleux fixé sur moi me gêne, mentit-il pour cacher son malaise.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit dès le départ que Neville et Luna étaient toujours en vie ? Et surtout que c'était grâce à toi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité. Je savais que ton complexe du héros et ton envie d'arrêter ces criminels te feraient réagir de toute façon.

\- Tu sais qu'on t'en sera éternellement reconnaissant ? Tu as risqué la vie de ta mère et de tes amis pour sauver les nôtres. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre reconnaissance. Et une vie est une vie, peut importe à qui elle appartient. Quitte à sauver mes amis, autant en profiter pour sauver les autres. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans, et ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour moi de toute façon. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient réellement fait du mal à ma mère, et Blaise et Théo savent très bien se défendre.

Harry n'en revenait pas d'entendre ce discours de la bouche de l'ex-Serpentard. Les influences de son père en moins, Draco Malfoy avait la capacité d'être humain. Cette découverte provoqua en Harry une étrange chaleur au creux du ventre.

\- Tu sais qu'un simple « de rien » aurait suffit ? Tu as vraiment un gros problème avec les sentiments humains, Malfoy.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec mes sentiments, Potter. Je sais par exemple que je suis extrêmement attiré par toi en ce moment même.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement du lit où était assis Harry et s'installa tout près de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son torse nu contre son épaule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remercia la célébrité du brun qui lui avait permis d'avoir une chambre individuelle. Discrètement, il lança un sort de verrouillage et de silence à la porte, de sorte que personne ne puisse entrer ni entendre ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Puis il planta son regard dans celui, affolé, du brun.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- C'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre, Potter ? J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse assimiler entièrement ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry sentit une bouche imposante se poser sur la sienne, tandis que des doigts fins se glissaient derrière sa nuque. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se laissa faire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco qui s'enhardit un peu plus. D'un geste fluide, il poussa Harry sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui. Son regard de braise, d'habitude si glacial, se planta dans celui, complètement déboussolé, d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Arrête ça tout de suite, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Oh mais je ne plaisante pas, Potter. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas envie, toi aussi, ton corps parle pour toi en ce moment même.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Harry suivit son regard et baissa les yeux sur son entre-jambe. Il n'en revenait pas… Il était… Excité ! Il bandait, non d'un mayar à pointe ! Il bandait, et ce, rien qu'avec un baiser ! Lui qui pensait avoir un dysfonctionnement et être dans l'incapacité de ressentir du désir, son corps était normal ! Il était normal ! Il était simplement g… Une minute… Etait-ce normal d'être excité par un homme ? Son pire ennemi, qui plus est ? Harry n'en était pas sûr. En attendant, c'était bel et bien de ses lèvres que s'échappaient des gémissements de plaisir et d'anticipation tandis que les mains douces et délicieusement froides de sa Némésis effleuraient sa peau nue, le faisant frissonner de désir. Comme si c'était le seul signal qu'il attendait, l'ancien Serpentard plongea à nouveau sur ces lèvres si tentantes. Malgré son expérience beaucoup plus riche que le Sauveur sur le plan sexuel, Draco, quant à lui, n'avait jamais vécu un tel degré d'excitation et un tel besoin de toucher quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Après tout, il rêvait de ce corps depuis des années. Il savait qu'il était gay depuis bien longtemps. Depuis là première fois où il avait connu l'orgasme, d'ailleurs, car la vision qui s'était imposée à lui n'était autre que le visage du Sauveur. Celui-là même qu'il croyait tant détester. Il n'avait pas été plus choqué que cela, sachant que des sentiments aussi forts que la haine et le désir pouvaient être très proches. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il avait comprit, dans cette fameuse boîte de nuit où il l'avait revu pour la première fois après ces long mois, qu'il en était de même pour Potter ? Après tout, cette petite blonde et ses déhanchés langoureux auraient rendu fou de désir n'importe quel homme… Pour peu qu'il s'intéresse aux femmes. Mais le flegme total qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du Survivant l'avait étrangement fait sourire de soulagement. Oui, Harry Potter était bien gay, mais il ne le savait sans doute pas encore… Et Draco se ferait une joie de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait pensé toute la semaine.

\- Ma… Malfoy… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Au contraire, c'est la meilleure idée que j'aie eu depuis des mois.

Pour ne pas partir dans une longue et pénible discussion qui aurait sûrement fini en dispute, il le fit taire avec le baiser le plus passionné et le plus convainquant qu'Harry n'aie jamais connu. Ce dernier perdit totalement l'usage de son cerveau lorsqu'il sentit le membre tendu de son futur amant se frotter contre le sien, à présent douloureux ainsi emprisonné dans son caleçon. Il ressentit une étrange satisfaction en comprenant que c'était lui et lui seul qui avait un tel pouvoir sur sa Némésis en cet instant. La langue de Draco s'introduisit sensuellement entre les lèvres d'Harry, et l'incendie qui consuma ses entrailles à ce moment, le brun s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. C'était comme si son corps avait attendu toute sa vie d'être touché, caressé, léché par le blond. Ce dernier entama un combat acharné contre la langue d'Harry, chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Harry finit par se laisser aller au rythme des coups de langues de Draco. Après un long moment, le blond quitta la bouche d'Harry pour descendre lentement vers son cou, visiblement une zone érogène, car le brun prit une grande inspiration et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds pour qu'il n'arrête pas. Draco sourit en l'embrassant longuement, prenant soin de bien laisser sa marque, et continua son exploration du corps de sa Némésis. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique du caleçon, qu'il fit lentement glisser le long des jambes musclées, se faisant violence pour ne pas tout arracher. Quand, enfin le sexe, étonnamment imposant pour un garçon de la taille d'Harry, se dressa fièrement devant ses yeux, il l'admira quelques temps avant de poser le bout de sa langue sur la base et remonter lentement jusqu'au gland pour recueillir la goutte de semence qui perlait au bout. Harry n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps n'était que désir et frustration. Il dût faire appel à toute son énergie pour ne pas venir dans la bouche du blond qui, à présent descendait lentement sur son membre, l'engloutissant presque entièrement dans sa bouche. Il entama de lents va-et-vient, rythmés par les gémissements d'Harry, et se mis à quatre pattes pour commencer à se préparer lui-même. Il mourait d'envie de prendre Harry sur le champ, mais ne voulait pas lui faire mal, et dans l'état où il était, il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais été celui qu'on prenait, mais après tout, ses amants avaient eu l'air d'aimer ça, alors pourquoi pas lui… Et puis, ce n'était pas n'importe quel sexe qui violerait son intimité… C'était celui de l'homme auquel il pensait depuis des années et qu'il était enfin sur le point d'avoir. Quand il se sentit près à recueillir le sexe d'Harry en lui, il donna un dernier coup de langue au membre tendu à l'extrême de son futur amant et se redressa pour se positionner au dessus de lui, après lui avoir lancé un sort de lubrification.

\- Draco, je… Ah !

Draco s'était entièrement empalé sur lui, et retint un cri de douleur. Surtout, ne rien laisser paraître. Harry ne devait savoir sous aucun prétexte que c'était sa première fois… de ce côté-là. Harry quant à lui, était au bord de la jouissance. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa submerger par toutes les sensations qui l'attaquaient. Il ne vit pas la minuscule larme couler sur la joue pale de Draco. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba dans celui, empli de passion, de désir… Et d'un sentiment qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, du blond. Perdant totalement le contrôle de ses mouvements, il avança la main vers sa joue et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Quand il se retrouva assis entre les jambes de Draco, il parvint enfin à bouger et amorça le premier coup de rein, qui arracha un hoquet de surprise au blond. Draco, s'étant finalement habitué à la présence d'Harry à l'intérieur de lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et bascula la tête en arrière, se laissant aller au plaisir de sentir le membre tendu de son brun le défoncer au plus profond de son être. Harry posa sa bouche sur la peau tendre et blanche du cou de Draco et enlaça sa taille, accélérant ses coups de reins à mesure que l'excitation augmentait. Celle-ci, qu'il avait crut à son comble, dépassa les limites de l'imaginable quand Draco laissa échapper son premier gémissement de plaisir, la plus belle mélodie qu'Harry n'aie jamais entendu après le chant du Phoenix.

\- Draco… Je… Je vais…

Le blond glissa sa main entre eux pour se caresser lui-même et tous deux vinrent en même temps, Harry se déversant à l'intérieur de Draco, et le blond entre leurs deux corps en sueur. Puis ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, à bout de force, essoufflés et plus heureux que jamais. Après plusieurs minutes allongés côte à côte, leurs bras se frôlant légèrement, Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Oh si tu es comme _ça_ , Potter, crois-moi.

\- Ce n'est- pas possible… Je ne peux pas…

\- Alors dis-moi, ça te dérange quand je fais ça ?

Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser à la fois tendre et impérieux, dont lui seul avait le secret. Quand il se redressa quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put retenir un sourire attendrit en voyant les joues rouges et l'expression complètement béate d'Harry.

\- Je crois que tes yeux à nouveau remplis de désir nous ont donné la réponse.

\- J'y crois pas… Comment je vais dire ça à Hermione et à Ron… Pire, comment je vais pouvoir regarder Ginny en face quand elle va l'apprendre…

\- Tu… Tu comptes le montrer ouvertement aux gens ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas, tu crois ?

\- Si. C'est bien d'assumer ce que l'on est. Tous les gens autour de moi savent que je suis gay. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ton coming out aussi vite.

\- Attend, c'est pas encore fait… Tes parents sont aussi au courant ?

\- Ma mère, oui. Mon père, lui, ne s'intéressait absolument pas à mes histoires de cœur. Mais s'il l'avait apprit, il aurait sûrement fait un scandale. Après tout, je suis le dernier héritier Malfoy.

\- Mais… Ca veut dire que la lignée va s'éteindre avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Sûrement.

\- Oh… C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi mettre en rogne quelqu'un comme ton père…

\- Ce n'était pourtant pas mon intention. J'ai toujours tout fait pour que mon père soit fier de moi, même des choses qui me répugnaient plus que tout.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil son regard furtif vers l'endroit où avait été sa marque avant que Voldemort ne disparaisse, emportant avec lui les tatouages de ses mangemorts.

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir d'être attiré par les femmes plutôt que par les hommes.

\- Oui, ça je peux te le confirmer…

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que je t'aie fait ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. J'aurais bien fini par le comprendre à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon. Alors plus tôt c'est, mieux c'est. Ça m'aura évité de blesser d'autres personnes comme j'ai blessé Ginny…

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à cette rouquine, hein ?

\- Oui. Elle est réellement comme une sœur pour moi.

\- Si elle tient à toi également, elle comprendra.

\- Oui… Je suppose.

Draco l'enlaça doucement et ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre un moment. Cette sensation fut très étrange pour Harry, qui avait l'impression que sa place avait toujours été là, dans les bras de cet homme qu'il avait tant détesté. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir de tels sentiments pour Draco Malfoy. En une nuit, toute trace de haine l'avait quitté, et il se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus sur lui, sur son passé, ses goûts, ses envies… Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire de fausses idées. Ce n'était pas parce que lui avait changé d'avis sur leur relation qu'il en était de même pour le blond. De toute façon, Harry avait bien mieux à faire que de se laisser embarquer dans une relation sérieuse avec son ex-pire ennemi. S'ils parvenaient à devenir amis (avec quelques extras), ce serait déjà une bonne chose. Devenir ami avec Draco Malfoy... Quelle drôle d'idée. Harry esquissa un sourire, blotti sur le torse de son "peut-être futur nouvel ami", et se mit à somnoler. Puis vint le moment de partir pour Draco. Il l'embrassa longuement une dernière fois et quitta la pièce, après lui avoir promis de revenir dans la semaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour cette absence un peu longue, avec les fêtes de fin d'année, les exams et mon retour en France je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps pour écrire, mais à partir de janvier, ça devrait se calmer ^^ en attendant, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! (peut-être deux d'un seul coup, j'ai bientôt fini le suivant :)). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et qui me suivent, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça m'encourage :)

PS : Je suis désolée, avec mon emploi du temps je ne peux pas assurer une publication régulière

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... Mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Mardi 17 Novembre 1998

Harry regarda la pendule accrochée sur le mur, au-dessus de la télévision. Elle affichait huit heures du soir. Ron et Hermione étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt et un silence lourd régnait à présent dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver une quelconque distraction et finit par reprendre le livre sur le Quidditch que lui avait apporté Ron, et qu'il avait lu une quinzaine de fois déjà. Depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il s'était rendu compte qu'il détestait rester seul. Après tout, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit tout seul, et il avait oublié combien c'était désagréable. Et ça l'était d'autant plus qu'il lui était beaucoup plus facile de penser aux horreurs de la guerre lorsqu'il n'avait rien ni personne pour le distraire. Il poussa un soupir en refermant le livre après avoir relu trois fois la même ligne. A quoi bon chercher à fuir. De toute manière, il savait parfaitement qu'il serait de nouveau assailli par ses souvenirs à un moment ou à un autre. Et ça faisait deux jours qu'il luttait pour ne pas dormir, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il ferma alors les yeux, et laissa la vague l'emporter.

 _\- Harry, te revoilà. Je savais que tu reviendrais._

 _\- Sirius… murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas._

 _\- Allons, n'aie pas peur, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal._

 _\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois…_

 _L'apparition laissa échapper un rire moqueur et s'assit sur un rocher, ses yeux rieurs toujours fixés sur Harry. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui. Cette fois-ci, il était dans une minuscule clairière, bordée d'immenses arbres squelettiques qui semblaient toucher le ciel, et tapissée de fleurs noires et rouges qui paraissaient sautiller et discuter entre elles. De faibles murmures s'élevaient du sol, et Harry crut percevoir son nom plusieurs fois. Il observa les particules lumineuses qui scintillaient et dansaient dans les quelques rayons de soleils qui filtraient à travers les arbres. Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'image de son parrain. Dans ce rêve aussi, il était magnifique, comme toujours. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux, sa légère barbe de trois jours, ses chaussures, tout était similaire au dernier souvenir qu'il gardait de lui. Seule son expression, emplie de haine et de colère, affirmait à Harry que ce n'était pas le vrai Sirius. Pourtant, il lui souriait. D'un sourire mauvais et méprisant._

 _\- Que dis-tu de ce décor ? Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup aimé le précédent._

 _\- Il faut dire que le cimetière où est réapparu Voldemort n'est pas un endroit que je porte vraiment dans mon cœur._

 _\- N'est-ce pas ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Je pensais que celui-ci te plairait plus._

 _\- Non. Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Hahaha !_

 _Un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Harry au son de ce rire. C'était le même. Le même que son parrain. Avec une note de méchanceté et de cruauté._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il en criant._

 _\- Allons, mon garçon, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Je t'ai déjà donné la réponse. Je suis t…_

 _\- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas moi, vous n'êtes pas mon parrain ! Je ne vous connais pas ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre qui me hante à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux !_

 _\- Eh bien voilà, tu as ta réponse, ricana l'apparition. Je suis ton pire cauchemar._

 _Il se leva de son rocher, et la seconde d'après, son visage se trouva à un centimètre du sien. Harry ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de celui du monstre. Comme d'habitude, il y décela cette lueur d'un rouge profond qui dansait au fond de ses yeux et lui donnait cet air… Diabolique. Sirius empoigna ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, arrachant un cri de douleur à Harry, et lécha sa joue, laissant un sillon brulant sur sa peau._

 _\- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être toujours en vie alors que tu aurais dû mourir ? De vivre alors que tant de gens sont morts, que JE suis mort, tout ça pour sauver ta peau ? Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, un lâche, un petit morveux qui ne doit sa célébrité qu'à sa chance et à son entourage. Tu n'as jamais rien su faire par toi-même et pourtant tu récoltes toutes les gloires. Tu devrais avoir hontes. Tes pauvres parents, s'ils ne t'avaient pas eu ils seraient toujours en vie, à l'heure qu'il est, ainsi que tous ceux qui se sont sacrifié pour que tu puisses vivre._

 _Harry soupira douloureusement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Encore ce discours. Il lui servait le même à chaque rêve, et à chaque fois, ça faisait un peu plus mal. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, il en était conscient. Son existence même était une malédiction pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?_

 _\- Y mettre fin, voilà ce que tu peux faire ! hurla l'apparition à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Ton existence est un fléau, la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire est d'y mettre un terme !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il y a encore des gens qui m'aiment et tiennent à moi !_

 _\- Qui t'aiment ?_

 _Sirius explosa d'un rire qui glaça le sang d'Harry._

 _\- Qui t'aiment ? répéta-t-il. Laisse-moi rire ! Tu veux parler de Weasley et Granger qui, une fois mariés et parents n'auront plus de temps pour toi ? Ou encore la rouquine que tu as jetée et humiliée ? Ou bien cette vieille mégère de Molly Weasley qui a bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un rejeton en plus ? Tu seras bientôt seul, Harry Potter ! Seul ! Tu as laissé tous ceux qui tenaient à toi mourir par ta faute, il ne te restera bientôt plus rien !_

 _\- C'est faux ! Vous ne savez rien !_

 _\- Au contraire, je sais tout ! Je suis le passé, le présent et l'avenir, rien ne m'échappe et je sais exactement ce qui va t'arriver ! Ces soirées que tu passes seul à l'hôpital et que tu crains tant ne sont que le début d'une longue série que seule la mort pourra achever !_

 _\- Non ! Non !_

\- Harry ?

 _\- Laissez-moi !_

\- Harry !

 _\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'es qu'un rêve, tu n'es pas réel !_

\- Harry !

En sueur et à bout de souffle, Harry se redressa en sursaut sur son lit. Deux mains fermes le maintenaient par les épaules, et deux yeux métalliques essayaient de capter son regard. Quand sa vision se fit plus net, Harry reconnut Draco qui l'observait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Draco ? Draco, c'est toi ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

\- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonsoir, Potter, ravi de te voir, moi aussi. Oui je vais bien, merci.

\- Pardon… Bonsoir…

\- J'étais venu te rendre visite, comme je te l'avais dit… Mais quand je suis arrivé, tu étais en train de te battre avec tes draps et tu hurlais. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler une infirmière.

\- Je suis désolé… Ca m'arrive très souvent ces derniers temps.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Harry se couvrit le visage de ses mains en soupirant. Il semblait complètement épuisé. Etrangement, Draco sentit un pincement au cœur en le voyant dans un état si pitoyable. Perdant totalement le contrôle de son corps, il passa une main derrière la nuque d'Harry pour l'attirer à lui. Sans opposer aucune résistance, Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco et se laissa aller à son étreinte. Le blond le berça longuement, dans le silence de la chambre, et Harry parvint à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal… Du moins aussi normal que pouvait être son pou dans ce genre de situation. Draco, inconscient (ou pas) de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, caressa longuement son dos et ses cheveux, se délectant de leur texture soyeuse. Quand il sentit la respiration du brun s'accélérer dans son cou, il se recula pour l'observer. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées de désir et ses joues rougies, sans doute par la honte. Il était tout simplement adorable.

\- Draco… Est-ce qu'on peut le faire ?

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri.

\- Si je disais non, que ferais-tu, le taquina-t-il.

Harry devint encore plus rouge de honte.

\- Euh… Rien, je…

\- D'accord, mais à une condition.

\- La… Laquelle ?

\- Tu peux te lever maintenant, alors je veux un strip-tease.

\- Quoi ? cria Harry, manquant s'étrangler.

\- Tu as bien compris. Excite-moi.

Non que Draco ait besoin de ça pour être excité. Un simple regard sur le torse finement musclé où perlaient de minuscules gouttes de sueur, et le drap qui découvrait nonchalamment sa virilité déjà tendue sous le boxer noir, suffisait à le rendre fou de désir. Mais la tentation de dévergonder un peu ce petit Gryffondor était beaucoup trop forte.

\- Alors ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi !

\- C'est facile, je vais te montrer. Lève-toi et mets-toi devant le lit.

Harry resta immobile, bouche bée, et le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu veux me baiser, oui ou non ? insista Draco, légèrement agacé (et très impatient).

Harry soupira, repoussa le drap et se leva. Les bras ballants, il resta debout devant le lit, sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Maintenant, caresse-toi le torse. Plus lentement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était en train d'obéir aux ordres d'un homme qu'il avait détesté la moitié de sa vie. Et le pire, c'était qu'il aimait ça.

\- Prends tes tétons entre deux doigts et pince-les doucement. Oui, comme ça. Tu aimes ça ?

Haletant, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de hocher lentement la tête, les yeux à demi-fermés.

\- Regarde-moi, je t'ai dit. Descends lentement une main, sans lâcher ton téton de l'autre. Fais-le rouler entre tes doigts. Passe ta main sous ton boxer, sans te découvrir, et attrape ton sexe. Non, je ne t'ai pas dit de te branler. Enroule juste tes doigts à la base de ton sexe et serre aussi fort que tu le peux.

Harry avait les jambes en coton. Il avait l'impression que le regard lubrique de Draco le transperçait de toutes parts et lui brulait la peau. Il voulait baisser les yeux pour échapper à l'emprise de ces deux prunelles métalliques mais savait que s'il le faisait, la magie de l'instant serait brisée.

\- Maintenant, fais descendre ton caleçon avec ton autre main, sans lâcher ton sexe. C'est bien, plus lentement encore. Laisse-le glisser le long de tes jambes. Caresse-toi, maintenant. Donne-toi du plaisir devant moi. Mais interdiction d'éjaculer.

Draco n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à se retenir. Il était partagé entre le désir irrésistible de sauter sans attendre sur le brun et la peur de mettre fin à ce spectacle. Il suivait du regard chaque geste, chaque caresse, et même si c'était ses indications que suivait Harry, il était captivé par les réactions du corps frémissant du brun. Il le regarda lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux et les garder fixer sur lui, il admira le sexe imposant du brun se gonfler un peu plus à chaque mouvement et se balancer au rythme des va-et-vient de sa main.

\- Ralenti, tu n'as pas le droit de jouir, je t'ai dit.

\- Draco…

\- J'ai dit non. Arrête-toi, maintenant.

Au summum de la frustration, Harry obéit et jeta un regard noir à Draco. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire et se leva. Le brun retint son souffle en le voyant approcher. Draco avança sa main pour caresser les abdos de Harry. Il remonta ensuite pour poser sa main sur sa joue rouge et planta son regard dans le sien. Aussi lentement que possible, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres.

\- Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-il, mêlant leurs respirations haletantes. J'ai envie de toi.

Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. La tension sexuelle qui les oppressait depuis le réveil de Harry explosa et imprégna chaque parcelle de leur peau, les emportant tous les deux dans un incendie de volupté. Draco aurait pu venir rien qu'avec ce baiser. Mais loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, il le tira vers le lit et le poussa sans ménagement dessus, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, sans jamais mettre fin à leur baiser. Harry gémit en sentant le sexe dur de Draco à travers le jean, qui se frottait au sien complètement nu. Le blond attrapa ce dernier entre ses mains et lui procura le plus délicieux massage qu'Harry n'ait jamais connu.

\- Je t'en prie, accélère… supplia Harry dans un murmure.

\- Hors de question. Je veux que tu viennes à l'intérieur de moi. Mais avant, je n'ai pas fini de jouer.

Sous les protestations du brun, Draco retira sa main et se pencha pour laisser une myriade de baiser sur son torse. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons, qu'il embrassa, mordilla, suça longuement, les laissant rougis et gonflés lorsqu'il descendit vers son nombril. Il mordit délicatement la peau tendre de ses hanches et descendit davantage. Il arriva au sexe gorgé de sang qui tressautait sur le ventre du brun, et donna un coup de langue sur le bout, recueillant le sperme qui commençait à perler.

\- Draco…

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Draco, s'il te plait…

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Fais-le…

\- Fais quoi ? Dis-le-moi.

\- Prends-moi dans ta bouche… Suce-moi, s'il te plaît…

Avec un sourire, Draco mit fin au supplice de son brun et le happa entre ses lèvres, arrachant un cri de contentement à Harry. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les écartant au maximum. Il attrapa les bourses gonflées et les massa longuement tout en engloutissant son membre jusqu'à la garde, puis sa langue pris la place de ses doigts tandis qu'il commençait à masturber lentement la verge tendue de désir. Il aspira les testicules dans sa bouche, les suça longuement, se délectant de leur texture molle et douce. Harry se cambrait, hurlait, s'accrochait au drap. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, un gouffre de luxure et de plaisir. Il voulait jouir, désespérément, mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se libérer, Draco enserrait de ses doigts la base de son sexe, l'empêchant d'exploser. Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Draco… Je… Je veux… Je veux jouir…

\- Pas encore, mon petit Gryffon. Tu serais bien égoïste de venir sans moi, tu ne crois pas ? Après tous les efforts que je fais pour que tu te sentes bien.

\- Alors viens ! Je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus. Tu me rends fou !

Draco sourit. De ce sourire si craquant, le coin des lèvres relevé, qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon. Harry se rendit compte qu'il adorait ce sourire. D'un geste rapide, Draco se déshabilla entièrement, et bientôt, leurs peaux brûlantes se touchèrent enfin. Harry passa timidement sa main sur le pubis du blond, appréciant la douceur de ses poils. Puis ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe déjà tendu, tandis que Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Oui, touche-moi, Harry. N'aie pas peur… souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Harry s'exécuta, au début timidement, puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, à mesure que les gémissements de Draco augmentaient en puissance. Puis, sans crier gare, Draco s'empala sur lui. Harry ne l'avait même pas vu se préparer, tant il était fasciné par la réaction du sexe pâle face à ses caresses. Sans attendre, Draco commença à monter et descendre, se laissant lourdement retomber sur les cuisses du brun, absorbant entièrement son sexe en lui.

\- Oh, Harry… Tu es si bon…

Draco ne mentait pas. Sentir le sexe de Harry glisser en lui était la meilleure sensation qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Jamais il n'avait laissé un homme le pénétrer. Harry avait été le premier, et sans aucun doute le dernier. Même si c'était divinement bon de sentir une queue le remplir entièrement, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais permettre à un autre de le faire. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que personne d'autre ne méritait de passer par là. Pour autant, il était hors de question que le brun soit au courant. Et il était hors de question qu'il ne le pénètre pas à son tour… Quand Harry serait prêt… Ce qui ne devrait pas trop tarder… Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Draco… Tu es si serré… Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non, c'est parfait, continue…

Harry s'exécuta, ou plutôt se laissa chevaucher, pour son plus grand plaisir. Bientôt, à sa grande surprise, il vit Draco pencher la tête en arrière et crier, se mastiquant le manche, et vit comme au ralentit la semence du blond tomber sur son torse et sur son ventre. Subitement, Draco se retira, sous les gémissements de frustration de Harry qui n'avait pas encore éjaculé, et lui tourna le dos. Puis il se mis à quatre pattes, les fesses relevées, le regard tourné vers lui. C'était la vision la plus érotique et la plus bandante qu'Harry ne verrait sûrement jamais.

\- Prends-moi encore, Harry. Jouis en moi.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Harry se mis à genoux et posa délicatement ses mains sur les fesses bombées du blond. Elles étaient si petites, si fermes… Après les avoir écartées, il avança lentement son sexe jusqu'à l'anneau de chaire et admira, fasciné, sa verge glisser à l'intérieur. Elle fut engloutie sans aucune difficulté, et il commença son coup de boutoir. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du blond et le pilonna, rythmé par leurs gémissements respectifs, jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme, puissant et ravageur, qui le fit se déverser à l'intérieur de Draco. Ce dernier, lui aussi, se laissa aller pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes. Puis Harry s'effondra sur lui, à bout de force. Il allait se retirer lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa fesse.

\- Non, reste en moi encore un peu…

Draco étendit les jambes pour qu'Harry puisse s'allonger de tout son long sur lui, et ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... Mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Mercredi 18 Novembre 1998

Harry se réveilla à l'aube, à cause de la position peu confortable. Il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar… Etrange… Il se redressa et grimaça lorsque son membre, légèrement endoloris, quitta le trou serré de Draco. Ce dernier était toujours profondément endormi, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il avait vraiment un visage d'ange. Le voyant frissonner, il ramena la couverture sur lui et se leva. De retour des toilettes quelques secondes plus tard, il trouva Draco assis sur le lit, adossé au mur.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les visites étaient terminées depuis un moment, de toute façon. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu sortir sans te faire engueuler.

\- Hm. Ça te dérange si j'attends que les portes s'ouvrent ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte, répondit Harry en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Il y a quelques mois… Voir quelques jours, tu n'aurais pas hésité.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne comprends pas ce revirement, d'ailleurs. I peine une semaine, je te détestais, et là…

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne me détestes plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne peux pas te détester alors que chaque centimètre carré de mon corps te désire.

\- C'était pourtant mon cas pendant des années.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, je croyais te détester, mais j'avais la trique à chaque fois que je te voyais.

\- Que… C'est vrai ?

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

\- Euh…

\- Et tu dis que c'est moi qui ai un problème avec les relations humaines, lança-t-il en souriant.

\- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

\- Pourquoi je te détestais ? Parce que mon père te détestait.

\- Non, pourquoi tu me désirais ?

\- Pourquoi je te _désire_ , tu veux dire ? Parce que c'est toujours le cas, je te rappelle. Pour te répondre, eh bien je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis gay, t'es bandant, je pense que ça peut former un bon début de réponse. Et puis je te haïssais tellement que tu occupais déjà tout mon esprit. Je n'ai juste pas compris quand cette haine s'est transformée en désir.

\- Ouah…

\- Toujours ce magnifique sens de la répartie, rigola Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. A cause de toi, je me retrouve gay, et complètement obsédé par mon ancien pire ennemi.

\- A _cause_ de moi ?

\- Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas. C'est une bonne chose tu crois ? Tu as complètement chamboulé ma vie.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes, de toute façon. Et je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir été un acteur dans tout ça, répondit Draco en s'allongeant et en passant nonchalamment un bras sur le ventre d'Harry.

Harry l'imita et s'allongea à côté avant de se blottir contre lui. Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander s'il comptait également jouer un rôle dans sa vie ou si c'était juste une passade, mais il se retint de justesse. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de jouer les jeunes filles en fleur. En attendant, il comptait bien profiter de ces instants passés avec lui. Il entremêla ses jambes à celles du blond et Draco passa un bras sous lui pour l'enlacer. Il était beaucoup plus grand que Harry, ce qui lui permettait d'admirer son corps nu par-dessus sa tête, à commencer par ses fesses rebondies.

\- Ça aurait été drôle qu'une infirmière passe pendant que nous étions en pleine action, plaisanta Harry.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré le spectacle. Mais je ne suis pas bête, j'ai lancé un sort de silence et de verrouillage en arrivant.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine, tu sais. Je ne suis plus un cas critique, elles ne passent plus la nuit.

\- Peut-être, mais si jamais quelqu'un était entré, je ne garantis pas que j'aurais su garder mon calme. Ma baguette n'est jamais très loin. C'est pour la sécurité du monde extérieur que j'ai fait ça.

Harry laissa échapper un rire, qui sonna divinement bien aux oreilles de Draco.

\- Mais bien sûr. Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas être interrompu.

\- Pour rien au monde.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, respirant l'odeur de savon que dégageaient ses cheveux.

\- Tu sors quand ?

\- Dimanche, normalement.

\- Hm… C'est bientôt. J'essaierai de repasser avant que tu partes.

\- Quand tu veux.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, tous deux loin de vouloir dormir. Draco caressait nonchalamment le bras de Harry, fixant un point au-dessus de lui. Il mourait d'envie de remettre le couvert, mais ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry se mette à croire qu'il était là juste pour ça. Certes, la première fois qu'il avait débarqué à l'hôpital, la seule idée qu'il avait en tête était de le mettre dans son lit. Mais la discussion et la proximité qui avaient suivi leurs ébats l'avaient étrangement touché. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, cette fois là avait été tout simplement fantastique. Il avait d'ailleurs cru ne jamais revivre une telle expérience… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils firent cependant deux fois l'amour avant que Draco ne se décide à partir, peu avant midi. Il était en retard, mais peu importait. Il avait passé les plus belles heures de sa vie à discuter avec Harry… Et à se faire pilonner entre temps.

\- Draco Malfoy, j'espère que vous avez de très bonnes raisons pour expliquer votre retard. Je me porte déjà garante de votre formation alors que vous n'avez pas encore passé vos ASPIC, vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort d'être à l'heure. Être un élève talentueux ne vous donne pas le droit d'être irrespectueux.

Griselda Marchebank le fixait de ses yeux bleus tandis qu'il déposait son manteau sur une chaise et s'installait.

\- Bonjour, Griselda. Je n'aime pas quand tu me vouvoies, tu le sais bien.

\- Je sais, j'avais l'impression que ça donnait plus d'impact. Je suis en colère, tu sais ?

Avec son expression bienveillante et empreinte de douceur, il était très difficile de s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui, je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Rien de grave, j'espère.

\- Non, non. J'avais juste quelques affaires à régler, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Bon. Commençons. On a le temps de voir trois chapitres du droit constitutionnel moldu avant le déjeuner.

\- Quoi ? Trois chapitres ? Mais je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir et il est déjà treize heures, protesta Draco.

\- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras par deux fois avant d'être en retard. Il est hors de question que je retarde mon programme parce que tu as des « affaires à régler ». Si tu veux entrer au ministère juste après tes ASPIC, que tu réussiras haut la main, j'en suis sûre, tu vas devoir y mettre du tien.

Draco se mit au travail en soupirant. Griselda Marchebank était une très vieille amie de Lucius Malfoy, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis… Qu'il avait mal tourné. Cependant, la vieille femme n'avait pas hésité une seconde à répondre à la demande de Narcissa de former son fils, qui voulait laver le nom des Malfoy en intégrant le Ministère. Mais jamais Draco n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle charge de travaille l'attendait. Il devait apprendre les 8452 livres réunissant les lois qui régissaient le monde de la magie, ainsi que les 971 dossiers qui détaillaient les lois ayant été abrogées et les raisons de leur annulation. Il devait également connaitre les instigateurs de toutes ces lois, les hommes politiques au pouvoir au moment de leur promulgation, et surtout, ce qui ennuyait le plus Draco, il devait apprendre le droit moldu, et s'en servir pour analyser les lois du monde magique. Depuis qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence de son père, il n'avait plus rien à reprocher aux moldus, si ce n'est leur vie si ennuyeuse, qui leur était dictée jusque dans leur législation. Il était de leur devoir… De s'ennuyer. Cependant, il pouvait s'estime heureux. Griselda était la présidente de L'Académie des examinateurs magiques, et elle avait également été réintégrée au Magenmagot après le désistement de Cornelius Fudge. Autrement dit, elle était la mieux placée pour lui enseigner tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir pour commencer sa carrière au ministère de la justice.

Après plusieurs heures à écouter les explications de Griselda et à remplir les fiches qu'elle lui donnait, il fut enfin libéré.

\- Très bien, arrêtons-nous là. Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié la pause, mais le passage sur la Commission Supérieur de codification était un peu plus long que ce que je pensais. Nous terminerons trente minutes plus tôt, demain.

\- Merci, Griselda. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, Draco.

Vendredi 20 Novembre 1998

Il était vingt-deux heures passées quand il quitta le bureau de la présidente. La semaine était en fin terminé. Draco regarda sa montre. Il était trop tard pour aller voir Harry… Quoi que… S'il se faufilait discrètement comme la veille et l'avant-veille, peut-être que… Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir passer une journée sans voir son brun. Il lui manquait sans arrêt. Il y était allé presque tous les jours de la semaine et n'était toujours pas rassasié ! Draco ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'attacher aux gens, sauf rares exceptions, comme Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Mais il lui avait fallu des années pour s'ouvrir à eux. Et il avait fallu à peine une semaine à Potter pour le toucher au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait le voir. Tout de suite. Il sortit du Ministère et transplana directement dans les zones de transplanage de l'hôpital.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, l'accueillit une infirmière, toute sourire. Je suis navrée, mais les heures de visites sont terminées, je vous prierais de bien vouloir repasser demain pendant les heures d'ouverture.

Il aurait au moins essayé. Draco ne lui accorda même pas un regard et disparut. Il atterrit devant les portes de l'hôpital, décidé à faire comme la veille et l'avant-veille. Discrètement, il lança un _Alohomora_ sur la petite trappe réservée aux elfes, au moment même où le mannequin de la vitrine tournait la tête vers lui. Il lui fut un peu plus difficile de passer par la petite entrée que des années auparavant quand il venait rendre visite à sa cousine mourante. Il devait mesurer au moins cinquante centimètres de plus qu'à l'époque. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se colla au mur pour échapper aux sorts de surveillance de l'entré. L'avant-veille, alors qu'il faisait le même manège, il avait été soulagé de voir que personne n'avait pensé à changer les protections depuis des années. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit toutes les portes qui lui barraient la route et, merci Merlin, ne tomba sur aucun personnel. Arrivé devant la porte de Harry, il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Encore une fois, il trouva son brun en plein délire, se battant avec ses draps. Draco réagit au quart de tour. Après avoir placé les sorts habituels sur la porte, il se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça par derrière, encaissant ses coups de poings et de pieds. Mais la crise était beaucoup plus forte qu'hier.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Harry… Harry, réveille-toi, s'il te plait. Harry, tu me fais mal, réveille-toi.

Sa voix était cassée par l'émotion. Il ne comprenait pas la nature de ses sentiments pour Harry, mais il savait qu'ils étaient forts. Très forts. Et qu'ils le liaient à lui irrémédiablement. A un tel point qu'en cet instant, il ressentait au plus profond de son être sa souffrance, et la douleur que lui infligeaient les coups de Harry faisait écho à celle de son cœur.

Après plusieurs minutes qui parurent des heures à Draco, Harry finit par s'apaiser. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal et les battements de son cœur se firent moins violents sous les doigts de Draco. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Draco ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Tu as un problème avec la politesse, Potter, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Bonsoir… Tu es revenu.

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il n'avait donc pas réfléchi à une réponse. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne voulait pas lui servir une réponse de Poufsouffle comme « tu m'as manqué » ou « je mourais d'envie de te voir », même si ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Ce n'était pas son genre. Heureusement, le cri de surprise de Harry lui épargna de répondre.

\- Mais… Tes lèvres saignent !

\- Ah… ça, c'est un certain Gryffondor qui m'a donné un coup de tête un peu plus tôt.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry. C'est… C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en sucre, ce n'est rien.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain, puis revint avec une trousse à pharmacie dans les mains. Il s'assit à côté de Draco et commença à désinfecter la plaie.

\- Ça t'arrive tous les jours ? demanda Draco.

\- Presque, oui. J'essaie de retarder le moment de fermer les yeux, mais c'est inévitable. C'était plus rare quand je dormais avec Ron. A croire que la solitude me rend malade.

\- Et tu ne peux pas demander à Weasley de rester avec toi ?

\- Non. De toute façon, c'est interdit par le règlement de l'hôpital.

\- Je suis bien là, moi.

\- Oui, et tu enfreins les règles. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas une petite part de Gryffondor en toi, par hasard ?

\- Pas moyen.

\- Hahaha.

Quand il eut fini, il rangea ses ustensiles dans la boite et la déposa sur la table de chevet, puis il se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'inventer aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Draco.

\- Avant-hier, c'était le strip-tease, hier tu m'as attaché et bandé les yeux, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire faire aujourd'hui ?

Draco lui répondit avec un sourire empli de sous-entendu. Sans un mot, il se leva et prit la main de Harry, puis le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fut satisfait de voir un immense miroir orner le mur face à la douche. Observant leur reflet, il retira lentement le T-shirt noir qui collait à la peau de Harry. Si sexy soit-il, il préférait voir sa peau nue et ses tétons pointer fièrement devant ses yeux. Puis vint le tour du boxer blanc, moulant parfaitement ses fesses, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes, libérant un sexe qui commençait tout juste à se dresser. Harry ne ratait pas une miette du processus dans le miroir. Puis Draco le fixa par le biais de son reflet, et commença à se déshabiller lui-même, lentement et sensuellement. Harry se tourna pour pouvoir l'observer directement, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Quand il fut entièrement nu, Draco se recula jusqu'à la douche, sans lâcher Harry du regard, et alluma le jet d'eau… Avant de ressortir en sautillant.

\- Oh putain ! C'est glacé !

Harry explosa de rire devant la scène. Draco était recroquevillé, grelottant jusqu'au bout des doigts et claquant des dents. Harry s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Sa peau était délicieusement froide.

\- Laisse-moi te réchauffer, murmura-t-il.

\- Attends, attends. Ça m'a complètement dégrisé, là, j'ai plus trop envie.

\- Tu es sûr ? souffla Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou et en passant sa main sur son membre rétracté, le massant doucement pour le réchauffer.

\- Hmmm… Depuis quand tu es aussi entreprenant ?

\- Depuis que tu me rends fou de désir.

Il ne fallut pas une minute à Draco pour être de nouveau d'attaque. Cette fois, il prit le temps de bien régler la température de l'eau avant de tirer Harry avec lui sous le jet. Ils s'embrassèrent, longuement, langoureusement, caressant chaque centimètre carré de peau, se griffant légèrement, se mordant doucement. Puis Draco se tourna face au carrelage froid de la cabine de douche et s'appuya dessus, offrant sa croupe à son amant.

\- Harry, prépare-moi.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

\- D'accord… Mais il faut que tu me dises comment faire.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire. Il se sentait étrangement fier d'être celui qui devait enseigner l'art du sexe à Harry. Il était bien décidé à lui transmettre tout ce qu'il savait, et était prêt à sacrifier son propre corps pour les travaux pratiques.

Sous ses indications, Harry prit le savon et en fit couler une bonne quantité sur le dos de Draco, avant de le masser doucement. Il commença par le bas du dos, qu'il malaxa, avant de descendre sur les fesses, sur lesquelles il s'attarda longuement, appréciant leur fermeté et leur peau douce. Puis il s'aventura un peu plus loin, passant un doigt furtif sur l'anneau de chair qui se contracta à son contacte. Quand il y inséra un doigt, Draco laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

\- Oui, voilà, comme ça. Enfonce-le doucement, et puis ressors-le avant de le rentrer à nouveau plus profondément. Vas-y petit-à-petit pour faire monter la pression. Ah… Hmmm… Oui, c'est bon comme ça… Mets un deuxième doigt, maintenant… Ah… Oh putain… Vas-y, mets-en un troisième… Caresse ma queue en même temps. Hmmm… C'est trop bon… Ralentis… Oh… Viens, viens maintenant, défonce-moi.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Harry positionna son sexe entre les fesses du blond et sans plus attendre, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, et s'introduisit un peu plus loin à chaque coup de rein, arrachant des cris de plaisir à son amant, qui se cambrait de plus en plus. Draco hurlait son nom, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de la bouche de Harry tant les sensations étaient fortes. Il n'arrivait même pas à respirer, et sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa gorge. Les vapeurs d'eau chaude l'empêchaient de voir clairement leur reflet dans le miroir, mais il put distinguer vaguement leur silhouette, et la vision de leurs deux corps emboités l'un dans l'autre fit monter d'un cran l'excitation, qu'il avait cru déjà à son comble. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux se rejoignirent dans l'orgasme, leurs mains agrippées les unes aux autres, comme s'ils avaient peur de sombrer dans un gouffre s'ils se lâchaient. Puis Harry se retira et ils entreprirent de se laver l'un l'autre, dans un silence apaisant.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le lit, et firent de nouveau l'amour de la façon à la fois la plus sensuelle et la plus simple qui soit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... Mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Samedi 21 Novembre 1998

Harry ouvrit les yeux le premier, parfaitement reposé. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il réussissait à si bien dormir ces dernières nuits. Quand son regard tomba sur le visage endormi de Draco, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les cheveux en bataille, il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler. Il passa un doigt sur ses longs cils, puis suivit l'arête de son nez gracile avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres fines et douces. Il se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Tu n'es jamais rassasié, souffla Draco d'une voix endormie, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Jamais de toi… murmura Harry.

La réplique était sortie de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quand l'écho de ce qu'il venait de dire retentit dans son cerveau, il devint aussi rouge que le verni de Rita Skeeter.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Oh si, Potter, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, répondit Draco en l'enlaçant. Et c'est compréhensible, je suis une bête de sexe, après tout.

Ces paroles irritèrent étrangement Harry. Il savait que Draco avait de l'expérience, il en avait fait les frais les trois jours précédents. Mais l'imaginer faire tout ce qu'il lui avait fait à un autre le rendait malade. Il se gifla mentalement. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? C'était Draco Malfoy, bon sang ! Harry savait très bien que rien de sérieux ne pourrait jamais arriver avec Malfoy. Il serait vraiment mal s'il se mettait à ressentir de la jalousie pour lui.

\- Dis, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour au Chaudron Baveur demain ? Pour fêter ta sortie de l'hôpital. Il paraît qu'ils ont rénové tout l'établissement depuis la fin de la guerre, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir.

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Draco lui proposait-il réellement de sortir ensemble ? Tous les deux ? En public ? Non, il devait rêver…

\- Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à dire non, hein.

\- Oui ! Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas. Allons-y.

\- Super. Le médicomage vient t'examiner dans un peu plus d'une heure, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire d'ici là.

Draco l'embrassa à pleine bouche et se plaça directement entre les jambes de Harry. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de déverrouiller la porte depuis la veille, ni même de se rhabiller.

Cette fois, Harry se montra beaucoup plus entreprenant que les précédentes. Il caressa le torse imberbe de Draco, jusqu'à sa verge gorgée de sang, et bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il saisit délicatement le sexe tendu et commença de lents va-et-vient qui arrachèrent des râles de plaisir à Draco. Il se mit alors à quatre pattes entre ses jambes, lui donnant une magnifique vue sur ses fesses relevées, et se pencha pour prendre le blond dans sa bouche. Au début, sa caresse buccale se fit maladroite et hésitante. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait, à l'aide des soupirs du blond, ce qui lui faisait du bien, il se fit beaucoup plus sûr de lui et finit par faire à Draco l'une des meilleures pipes de sa vie. Au bord de la jouissance, ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le faire se reculer doucement. Le brun leva vers lui un regard empli de honte.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas doué… Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant…

\- Non, non, c'était parfait. C'est juste que je veux jouir en même temps que toi.

Et alors qu'il le poussait sur le dos pour se positionner au-dessus de lui, Harry l'arrêta.

\- Draco… Prends-moi…

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le blond. Tu … Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Je veux te sentir en moi, me remplir complètement, et que tu sois la première personne à franchir cette porte.

Harry se retint de dire « et la dernière ». Il écarta les cuisses en relevant ses genoux sur son torse, présentant son petit trou à Draco, et lui lança le regard le plus érotique qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le prendre sur le champ. Il voulait faire ça bien. Et surtout, il voulait qu'Harry y prenne du plaisir… Et qu'il en redemande. Il parvint donc à garder son calme et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet pour lancer un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts. Il inséra d'abord un doigt dans l'antre serrée de Harry. Voyant que celui-ci était à l'aise, il en introduisit un deuxième, et une petite grimace déforma légèrement le visage de son amant. Au troisième doigt, ce fut carrément un cri de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. Draco pris alors en bouche le sexe du brun, l'engloutissant jusqu'à la garde. Les gémissements d'inconfort se transformèrent bientôt en cris de plaisir alors qu'il imprimait le même mouvement de va-et-vient à sa bouche et à ses doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit enfin le trou se contracter et un liquide brulant se déversa dans sa bouche.

\- Oh Merlin… Je suis désolé, Draco, je… Je n'ai pas pu…

Draco l'interrompit d'un baiser passionné et légèrement salé, partageant avec Harry la saveur de sa semence.

\- Tu… Tu as tout avalé ? demanda Harry, les yeux ronds.

Draco hocha simplement la tête en prenant un téton entre ses lèvres. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui, et refusait de perdre du temps en bavardage. Il mordilla le téton durci, sa main caressant l'entre-jambe du brun, qui fut bientôt dur comme la pierre. Quand il sentit Harry à nouveau au bord de la jouissance, il se redressa et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, humides de désir d'Harry. Un sentiment bien familier fit alors battre son cœur plus fort. Ce n'était pas de la passion. C'était beaucoup plus intense, abstrait, un sentiment que Draco savait enfoui en lui depuis longtemps mais s'était toujours refusé à ressentir ouvertement. Et même s'il ne pouvait mettre de nom sur ce sentiment, il savait qu'il était là, et le sentait à chaque fois que son regard rencontrait deux pupilles vertes bien connues. Et en cet instant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour au propriétaire de ce yeux verts, il comprit. Il comprit tout ce qui lui avait échappé ces sept dernières années. Il comprit d'où venait toute cette haine qu'il avait ressenti pour le Sauveur. Toute cette haine, cette frustration, ce désir mêlés, ils venaient tous d'un seul et unique sentiment. Et Draco sut, tout simplement. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son père, comme il l'avait toujours cru.

Au moment d'entrer en lui, il se pencha et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, tendre, explosif, doux, sauvage, un baiser qui était tout à la fois. Un baiser qui reflétait à la perfection ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Puis il s'enfonça doucement, accueillant dans sa bouche les cris de douleur et de bonheur d'Harry. Ce dernier était pris entre spasmes de plaisir et sanglots de douleur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il avait atrocement mal, mais savoir que c'était le sexe de Draco qui lui écartelait les entrailles l'excitait au plus au point. Il aurait voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'une flamme délicieusement brulante consumait tout son corps. Draco avait trouvé sa prostate et la visait à présent à chaque coup de rein, coupant littéralement le souffle à Harry.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est là, mon chéri. Ton petit point sensible.

Draco se retint de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Il valait mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. Harry n'avait sûrement pas entendu, de toute manière, trop occupé à hurler de plaisir. Mais il n'en revenait pas que ce mot doux, sorti de nulle part, lui ait échappé.

\- Draco ! hurla Harry, le tirant de ses pensées. Draco ! C'est si bon !

\- Je sais, répondit Draco en haussant la voix pour couvrir les soupirs de Harry. Tu aimes quand je touche cet endroit ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! C'est trop bon !

Draco attrapa ses jambes et les serra contre lui pour aller encore plus loin. Quand il caressa le sexe de Harry, un seul mouvement suffit à le faire venir. Se contractant tout autour de la verge du blond, Harry jouit violemment, projetant sa semence sur son ventre et son torse. Enserré ainsi, Draco ne mit pas beaucoup plus de temps à se libérer à l'intérieur de Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'affala sur son amant, vide de toute énergie vitale. Quand il sentit que son poids devenait trop étouffant pour Harry, il se laissa glisser sur le côté, sans jamais se décoller de lui. Il prit tout juste la peine de leur lancer à tous les deux un sort de nettoyage avant de l'enlacer à nouveau. Après un quart d'heure qu'ils passèrent à somnoler et reprendre leurs esprits, Draco se leva et tous deux s'habillèrent, trop heureux et comblés pour briser le silence apaisant qui les enveloppait depuis qu'ils avaient cessé d'haleter.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. C'est toujours d'accord pour demain ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. On se retrouve là-bas ?

\- Très bien.

Draco défit alors les sorts de verrouillage et de silence. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Ron et Hermione firent irruption dans la pièce.

\- Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu verrouillé la porte ? Ça fait une heure qu'on essaye d'entrer ! On était morts d'inquiétude ! Tu…

Hermione s'interrompit et devint blême quand son regard se posa sur Draco, tout juste habillé mais les cheveux encore en bataille. Celui-ci lissa une dernière fois sa veste et leva le menton.

\- Désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas qu'on nous dérange alors j'ai jeté un sort de silence qui marche dans les deux sens. Je ne savais pas que tes deux sangsues… Pardon, tes deux amis viendraient te rendre visite.

Ron, toujours à la ramasse, ouvrit de grands yeux de stupeur.

\- Qu'on vous dérange ? Mais qu'on vous dérange dans quoi ? La seule chose que vous savez faire tous les deux c'est vous battre, et je ne vois pas en quoi être interrompu dans une bagarre est dérangeant au point de verrouiller cette fichue porte ! Je me serais même fait une joie de rejoindre Harry pour te botter le derrière, Malfoy !

Hermione, qui avait bien sûr comprit à quel genre de « bagarre » s'étaient livrés les deux anciens ennemis, devint rouge à la dernière phrase de Ron.

\- Ron, calme-toi.

\- Me calmer ? Cette salle fouine vient emmerder mon meilleur pote jusque dans sa chambre d'hôpital et je dois rester calme ?

\- Ron, je ne pense pas que Draco soit là pour embêter Harry… Du moins pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

Un silence gêné suivit la remarque d'Hermione. Ron fixa une à une chaque personne présente dans la pièce, les yeux ronds. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

\- Que… Quoi ? Non… Non, non, non, non, NON ! Il en est hors de question ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry, espèce de sale fouine de mes deux ! Je vais te transformer en crapaud !

\- Oh mais vas-y Weasley, si ça a le même effet que ton sort de crache-limace en deuxième année, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Ron devint rouge de colère et s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette.

\- Ron, stop ! Arrête un peu, tu sais bien qu'il ne se passe rien entre Malfoy et moi et il ne se passera jamais rien, ce serait ridicule. Alors range-moi cette baguette et calme-toi !

Cette tirade eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Draco. Il devint livide et avala difficilement sa salive. Puis il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans bousculer Ron en passant. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment, une main sur la poignée, et dit sans se retourner :

\- Très bien dit, Potter. Même si je suis sûr que tu aurais tenu un discours différent il y a quelques minutes, tu sais, quand tu me criais de continuer. Mais tu as tout à fait raison, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Puis, sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Mais malgré son ton froid et indifférent, sa réaction n'avait pas échappé à Hermione.

\- Harry… Je crois que tu l'as blessé.

\- Mais non, pourquoi ce que j'ai dit l'aurait blessé.

\- Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Ça crève les yeux que tu lui plais.

\- N'importe quoi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du sexe entre nous.

Un couinement étrange échappa de la bouche de Ron avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur une chaise.

\- Ecoute-moi. Tu nous as fait un beau discours l'autre jour pour nous dire de ne pas laisser filer le bonheur… Tu ne crois pas que ça s'applique à toi aussi ?

Harry baissa la tête sans répondre.

\- Harry, tu sais que mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Tu lui plais, j'en suis sûre. Et je suis encore plus certaine que tu es raide dingue de lui.

\- Hermione ! s'écria Ron en se relevant brusquement. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de conseiller à Harry de… Avec Malfoy ! C'est un homme ! Et puis surtout, c'est MALFOY !

\- Ron, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que ton meilleur ami est gay. Je le savais avant même que ce soit fini avec Ginny.

\- Il peut être gay, s'il le veut, il peut même aimer les scrouts à pétard, je m'en fiche, tant que ce n'est pas MALFOY !

\- Tu ne peux pas décider de ça, Ron.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Oui, c'est Malfoy, on a compris, coupa Harry, légèrement agacé de tout l'engouement que mettait Ron à discréditer Draco.

Le rouquin hocha prestement la tête en direction d'Hermione, l'air de dire « tu vois ? ».

\- Et alors ? Il reste un homme. Un homme extrêmement séduisant…

Nouveau couinement de la part de Ron.

\- … Qui est doté d'un cœur et qui a été touché par les paroles blessantes d'Harry.

Ce dernier devint rouge. Draco avait-il réellement des sentiments pour lui ? Il hésitait à se laisser aller à un tel espoir. Après tout, un homme comme lui pouvait avoir tous ceux (hommes ou femmes) qu'il désirait. Pourquoi serait-il intéressé par un torturé de la vie, anciennement son ennemi, qui n'y connaissait absolument rien au sexe ou à tout ce qui touchait aux relations amoureuses… Ca n'avait pas de sens. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une lueur d'espoir au fond de lui.

\- Je… Je vais aller le voir.

\- Bonne décision.

\- Non ! Pas bonne décision ! Pas bonne du tout ! Harry, pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est MALFOY ! Le même Malfoy qui nous a pourri la vie pendant sept ans ! Celui qui a essayé de te tuer dans le train, qui a condamné Buck, qui a insulté Hermione, celui qui mentais sans arrêt et qui a fait entrer ces saloperies de mangemorts dans l'école pour tuer Dumbledore ! Comment tu peux passer outre tout ça ?

\- Tu oublies que c'est également grâce à lui que nous avons arrêté ces derniers, Ron. Et il était sous l'influence de son père, il n'avait pas le choix. Et je te rappelle que c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a orchestré sa propre mort. On ne peut pas mettre ça sur le dos de Draco. Tout le monde change, et tout le monde à droit à une deuxième chance.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le défendes, Hermione. Tu devrais être la première à lui en vouloir !

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, Ron. Nous avons vécu assez d'horreurs cette année pour ajouter de la haine et de la rancœur à tout ça. Je veux croire à un monde où les gens peuvent devenir meilleurs. Et je suis sûre que c'est le cas de Draco.

\- Arrête de l'appeler par son prénom, je t'en supplie. Il est…

\- Ron… Je l'aime. Si tu ne peux pas faire la paix avec lui, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins accepter mes sentiments ? Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier, ni même de lui adresser la parole. Ignore-le, tout simplement, comme nous aurions dû le faire depuis le début. Il fera de même, j'en suis sûr. Je te le demande en tant qu'ami… Non, en tant que frère. Pourrais-tu faire ça pour moi ?

Un silence pesant suivit la réplique d'Harry. Hermione retint son souffle en fixant son fiancé. Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de lâcher :

\- Oui. Oui je peux faire ça… Je crois.

\- Merci, Ron.

Hermione se leva et les enlaça tous les deux.

\- C'est bien, mon chéri. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Ça va, je suis pas un enfant, bougonna le roux.

\- Je vais nous chercher du thé. Harry, tu devrais te préparer pour l'auscultation, le médecin vient te voir dans dix minutes.

\- Merci, Hermione.

La jeune femme sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. En quelques seconde, la gêne s'installa entre les deux amis. Harry retourna sur son lit et lissa le drap sur ses genoux, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence.

\- Tu… Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai dit ça sous le coup de l'émotion, tout à l'heure, mais ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on se fréquente. Enfin, si je peux appeler ça se fréquenter. Mais… Je dois avouer que quand il est là, je me sens étrangement bien. Heureux et apaisé. Et j'aime parler avec lui. Presqu'autant qu'avec vous.

Ron encaissa le choc.

\- Je… Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne pourrai jamais l'apprécier. Je suis désolé. Mais… Je suis content pour toi. Si tu réussis à être heureux avec lui, je serai là pour te soutenir. Et s'il te fait souffrir, je me ferai un plaisir de lui botter les fesses.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Merci, Ron. Tu n'imagines comme ça compte pour moi.

\- Tu sais, malgré ce qu'a dit Hermy, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais… Gay. Quand tu as quitté ma sœur, je croyais que c'était juste parce qu'elle est insupportable, et je comprenais parfaitement. Je suis un peu vexé que tu ne me l'aies jamais dit…

\- Je ne le savais pas, Ron. C'est Dr… Malfoy qui m'a ouvert les yeux il y a quelques jours. Et après ça, je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi aussi excessivement, tout à l'heure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais… Je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments.

\- Oui, je sais… Comment tu vas arranger ça ?

\- J'irai le voir demain… Et je le supplierai. Si ce qu'à dit Hermione est vrai et qu'il a réellement des sentiments pour moi, même infimes, je veux saisir ma chance.

\- Harry Potter qui supplie Draco Malfoy… Beaucoup paieraient cher pour voir ça. A commencer par lui-même, j'en suis sûr.

Les deux amis étaient en train de rire de bon cœur quand le médicomage entra, suivit de près par Hermione. Après l'avoir examiné, le médecin confirma à Harry qu'il était complètement remis et qu'il pourrait bien quitter l'hôpital le lendemain matin. La consultation terminée, le couple resta encore quelques heures avec lui et finit par s'éclipser. Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul pour la première nuit depuis quatre jours. Il brûlait d'envie d'appeler Draco pour le supplier de revenir et de ne pas le laisser seul cette nuit. Mais un mélange de honte et de fierté l'empêcha de décrocher le téléphone de sa chambre. Il parvint cependant à rester éveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin, mais finit par se laisser vaincre par la fatigue.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde :) Voici un petit chapitre de transition. La suite arrive très bientôt (j'espère)^^

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... Mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Dimanche 22 Novembre 1998

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était à bout de souffle et trempé de sueur, et son cri résonnait encore dans la chambre. Il décrispa lentement ses mains sur le drap en fixant le mur devant lui. Quand il parvint à sortir de sa stupeur, il leva les yeux sur l'horloge. Quatre heures vingt-trois. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de se reposer un peu (sans les deux bras rassurants qui l'avaient aidé les trois dernières nuits). S'il continuait ainsi, les potions énergisantes finiraient par ne plus avoir d'effet sur lui. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il se leva et grimaça à la douleur lancinante qui foudroya le bas de son dos. Décidément, Draco n'y était pas allé de main morte. Après avoir allumé les bougies, il commença à rassembler ses affaires. Dans un peu plus de trois heures, il pourrait enfin quitter cet hôpital. Après cette semaine inoubliable, il avait un peu peur de retrouver sa vie monotone. De plus, Ron et Hermione l'avaient informé que les journalistes campaient littéralement dans le quartier, toujours à la recherche de leur demeure, mais avec encore plus de conviction après l'arrestation des mangemorts. Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se confronter à ces chasseurs de potins. Mais ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était la rencontre avec Draco le soir même. Il savait bien que le blond ne se présenterait pas à leur rendez-vous. Il avait donc décidé de débarquer chez lui et de le prendre par surprise. C'était son dernier recours. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Supplier Draco Malfoy. C'était tellement… Risible. Une semaine plus tôt, on lui aurait dit qu'il serait complètement mordu de lui, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire et dit à son interlocuteur d'aller faire un tour à Ste Mangouste, en service psychiatrie. Tout était allé si vite qu'il n'avait même pas compris à quel moment c'était arrivé. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir si Draco était sincère ou non. Il arrivait presque à lire dans ses yeux. Harry était convaincu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était laissé aller. Leurs corps, leurs esprits, leurs magies, tout en eux s'accordait à la perfection. C'en était presque effrayant. Mais Harry misait tout sur cet argument. Il était sûr que Draco ressentait la même chose. Il avait, certes, fallu l'intervention d'Hermione pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais quand il avait ressassé le souvenir de ces nuits et ces heures passées avec lui, il n'avait plus eu aucun doute. Il espérait simplement qu'il lui pardonnerait sans faire trop d'histoire.

A sept heures, il avait déjà fait trois fois le tour de la chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Son sac était bouclé, il était douché et habillé, il avait relu deux fois son autorisation de sortie sur la table et une dizaine de fois les consignes de l'hôpital placardées sur la porte de l'armoire. A court d'idée pour se distraire, il s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Il aurait dû prendre le forfait télé. A huit heure, alors qu'il somnolait sur l'oreiller, Harry vit enfin la porte s'ouvrir sur…

\- Professeur McGonagall ?

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

\- Bonjour Professeur.

\- Je suis venue vous présenter mes salutations. Je ne l'avais pas encore fait depuis votre entrée à l'hôpital, j'en suis navrée. L'école a failli être envahie de journalistes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends parfaitement. Vous tombez bien, je dois sortir aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, Mlle Granger m'en a informé par hibou. J'ai donc confié l'école au Professeur Flitwick pour la matinée et je suis venue.

Harry l'observa sans un mot. Il attendit qu'elle continue, car il savait qu'elle n'était pas venue juste pour dire bonjour. McGonagall se racla la gorge en posant sa main sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Hm… Monsieur Potter, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas venue simplement pour vous saluer. J'ai un petit service à vous demander.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Professeur ? demanda-t-il sans hésitation.

\- Je sais que nous avions déjà parlé de cela, mais j'aimerais que vous reveniez à Poudlard pour passer vos ASPIC, ainsi que Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger. Cette dernière a déjà accepté et je suis persuadée que Mr Weasley ne fera pas de résistance pour la suivre.

\- Professeur…

\- Monsieur Potter, je sais que c'est très égoïste ce que je vous demande, mais il en va de la survie du monde magique et également de Poudlard. La réputation de l'école a énormément baissé depuis la guerre. Les parents ne veulent plus y mettre leurs enfants, et de plus en plus de familles optent pour l'enseignement à domicile, ce qui est peut-être très courant chez les moldus, mais extrêmement dangereux lorsqu'il s'agit de magie. Mais le fait que les trois quarts des septièmes années de l'année dernière n'aient pas passé l'examen, et que ceux qui l'ont passé ont échoué à quatre-vingt pourcents n'incitent pas les parents à inscrire leurs enfants. C'est pour cela que je demande à tous les anciens élèves de septième année de revenir passer leurs ASPIC à Poudlard, pas seulement vous, Monsieur Potter. Pour montrer à tout le monde que tout est réellement revenu à la normale. Je sais que vous n'avez plus besoin de passer l'examen après la proposition du Ministre de devenir Auror, mais ce serait toujours un avantage pour votre avenir, si vous voulez changer de branche. De plus, nous avons pu ouvrir une session spécialement pour les anciens élèves de septième année, qui aura lieu fin février. Il vous suffira seulement de suivre les cours jusque-là, puis vous serez libre et diplômé. S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Potter, dites-oui.

Harry regarda la femme qui lui avait servi de figure maternelle durant toute sa scolarité. Elle avait joint nerveusement ses mains devant son nombril et le fixait de ses yeux sévères mais bienveillants. A n'importe qui d'autre, Harry aurait sûrement répondu la même chose qu'au journalistes : que le Ministre lui avait offert un poste au ministère en tant qu'Auror (ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés durant la grande guerre et qui désiraient le devenir) et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à étudier alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment fait pour ça. Mais c'était le Professeur McGonagall qu'il avait en face de lui. Et on ne refusait rien au Professeur McGonagall. Et puis il n'était pas contre une année normale à Poudlard, pour changer. Juste histoire de voir ce que ça faisait.

\- Comment allez-vous faire pour loger tout le monde ? Et puis si nous entrons en plein milieu de l'année, cela risque de perturber pas mal le programme, vous ne croyez pas ?

La vieille femme n'eut même pas l'air surprise de sa capitulation. Elle souleva simplement un coin de ses lèvres en guise de sourire satisfait, et réajusta son chapeau en levant légèrement le menton.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour tout cela, Monsieur Potter. Nous avons absolument tout prévu avec les professeurs responsables des maisons. Nous allons constituer trois classes composées seulement des anciens élèves, sans réelle distinction de maison, exceptées pour les sanctions et activités extra scolaires. Et le programme intensif des « huitièmes années » a déjà été travaillé par le Professeur Cartenvert, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme vous n'aurez que trois mois de cours avant vos ASPIC, je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser qu'il sera très chargé. En ce qui concerne vos logements, il nous sera en effet impossible d'accueillir tout le monde à Poudlard. Nous accepterons seulement les élèves habitants très loin, et j'ouvrirai ma cheminée aux autres élèves qui accéderont à l'école par cette voie. D'autres questions ?

\- Euh… Non. Je vois que vous avez tout prévu.

\- C'est mon travail, Monsieur Potter. Bien, alors je peux espérer vous voir le premier décembre à l'Ecole ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Bien. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, d'ici là. Nous vous ferons parvenir un courrier dès demain matin avec votre emploi du temps et la liste des livres et autres ustensiles à acheter. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Monsieur Potter.

\- A vous aussi, Professeur McGonagall.

Après un dernier sourire bienveillant, elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul dans ses pensées. Le revoilà parti pour quelques mois à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il était heureux de retrouver l'atmosphère chaleureuse de l'école, mais craignait plus que tout les souvenirs et la tristesse de ne pas revoir certaines personnes entre ces murs, qui ne manqueraient pas de l'assaillir dès qu'il y aurait remis les pieds. L'isolement au Terrier lui avait permis, si ce n'est d'oublier, au moins de s'éloigner un peu de ces souvenirs douloureux… en dehors de ses cauchemars. Mais là, il y serait confronté chaque jour, pendant la journée, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup.

\- Nous serons là, Harry.

L'interpelé sursauta.

\- Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vu entrer.

\- Désolée, j'attendais que le Professeur McGonagall ait fini. Je l'ai croisé quand elle est sortie. Tu as accepté, apparemment ?

\- Oui. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'est McGonagall, après tout.

\- Jamais elle ne te forcerait, Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je ne te dis pas que ce sera facile, mais nous serons tous les trois, ensemble…

\- Oui…

Tous deux restèrent un instant silencieux tandis qu'Harry prenait son sac et enfilait son manteau.

\- Où est Ron, finit-il par demander.

\- Il est chez ses parents. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard à la maison. Tu es prêt à partir ?

\- On ne peut plus.

Et après un dernier regard, Harry quitta son petit paradis blanc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé**

La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent enfin seuls après de longs mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Mais leur répit est de courte durée. Le Ministère fait bientôt appel à eux pour une mission qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Pour cela, Harry va devoir accepter de collaborer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais comme dit le dicton, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un saut de crapaud.

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Cette histoire se base sur les livres principalement (pas forcément les films). Donc pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes. La première partie est dédiée à la chasse aux mangemorts.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Bonjour! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette absence j'ai pas mal de choses à régler en ce moment j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et pardonnera mon absence!

 **PARTIE 3 : Retour à la réalité.**

 **Chapitre 10**

(Toujours) Dimanche 22 Novembre 1998

\- Potter. Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

\- Salut Draco…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh… Tu… C'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais aller voir comment le Chaudron Baveur a été rénové…

\- J'irai avec Blaise. J'ai des choses à faire. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

\- Attends ! s'écria Harry en l'empêchant de fermer la porte. Je… Je suis désolée pour hier, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Me blesser ? Laisse-moi rire, Potter. Je ne te savais pas si arrogant pour oser croire que tes paroles puissent m'atteindre.

\- Je sais… Mais je voulais m'excuser quand même.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir dit la vérité ? Tu avais raison après tout. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, tout comme ce que nous avons vécu cette dernière semaine n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Un très beau rêve, alors… murmura Harry.

\- Quoi ?

Draco avait parfaitement entendu, mais il ne pouvait se refuser le plaisir d'entendre à nouveau ces mots de la bouche d'Harry.

\- Je… Hm… J'ai dit que ça avait été un très beau rêve… Et…

Harry devint de plus en plus rouge de honte. Il parlait si bas que Draco dut se pencher et tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

\- Je… Je voudrais qu'il continue… Dans la réalité…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'entends rien.

\- Bon sang, Malfoy, tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu veux ! Je te demande de sortir avec moi, par la barbe de Merlin.

Draco laissa échapper un petit ricanement satisfait, puis leva le menton :

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Puis il lui claqua la porte au nez, laissant le Gryffondor éberlué. Harry resta un instant interdit devant la porte fermée, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi penser. Rester devant et sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau ? Rentrer chez lui et revenir le lendemain ? Ou juste abandonner et oublier toute cette histoire ? Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Draco lui en voulait, c'était certain. Et connaissant la fierté légendaire des Malfoy, il savait parfaitement que de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas. Il réfléchissait, planté au milieu de la véranda, à mille et une façon de convaincre le Serpentard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un petit elfe de maison.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter. Le maitre désir vous voir. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Trop heureux de se voir accorder une seconde chance si vite, Harry le suivit sans réfléchir. L'elfe le guida dans un dédalle de couloirs, bordés d'immenses tableaux représentant sûrement les ancêtres de Draco. Certains lancèrent des remarques acerbes sur son passage mais il les ignora et suivit l'elfe jusqu'à un petit salon. La pièce avait été vidée de tous les meubles et décorations qui avaient dû faire sa splendeur auparavant. Seul un long canapé en tissu Napoli et une petite table faisaient face à une cheminée où crépitait un feu magique qui réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère. De lourds rideaux en velours sombre laissaient filtrer quelques rayons du soleil couchant qui éclairaient sommairement la pièce. L'elfe alluma les bougies et indiqua à Harry de s'assoir. Le sorcier s'exécuta et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit encore. Le plan de Draco était visiblement de le laisser mourir d'ennui et de désespoir.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il vit enfin l'objet de ses pensées apparaître à la porte près de la cheminée. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur le manteau de celle-ci et fixa Harry de son regard glacial.

\- Alors comme ça, il serait ridicule de sortir avec moi.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- C'est pourtant exactement ce que tu as dit.

\- Draco…

\- Ce sera Malfoy, pour toi.

\- Draco, s'il te plait… Tu sais bien que notre relation a toujours été compliquée. On s'est détesté pendant des années, et soudainement on est attiré l'un par l'autre…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a que pour toi que c'était soudain.

\- Oui… Euh… En tout cas, je… Je ne savais pas comment tu aurais réagi si j'avais dit à Ron que nous étions ensemble… Et puis surtout, je ne savais pas si nous étions ensemble…

\- Dis plutôt que tu avais honte que Weasley puisse penser que tu te tapais un Serpentard, pire, un Malfoy ! Parce que c'est MALFOY après tout, ajouta-il en imitant l'intonation de Ron.

Harry devint rouge.

\- Tu… Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

\- Pas entièrement, mais suffisamment pour ne pas me laisser amadouer par tes belles paroles, aujourd'hui. Alors arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Si tu veux baiser, vas voir ailleurs. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Harry soupira de soulagement, mais ressentit une légère pointe de déception. Draco n'avait donc pas entendu la déclaration qu'il avait fait à Ron à son sujet.

\- Ecoute… Je ne vais pas te mentir, Ron te déteste. Il te déteste comme je t'ai détesté jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Mais ce n'est plus le cas en ce qui me concerne. Je ne ressens plus aucune haine, aucune rancœur, aucune colère envers toi. Tu es… Complètement différent de ce que j'avais imaginé quand je ne te connaissais pas… Et ça me donne envie de te connaitre plus, justement.

\- Me connaître ? Mais voyons, Potter, tu me connais déjà parfaitement bien. Je suis le fils de mangemort qui t'a pourri la vie pendant sept ans, a essayé de te tuer, a participé la mort de Dumbledore, et ne sait rien faire d'autre que mentir.

\- S'il te plaît, oublis ce qu'a dit Ron. Si tu avais écouté la conversation jusqu'au bout, tu aurais su qu'aucun de nous ne pense réellement ces mots. Pas même Ron, j'en suis sûr. Ou en tout cas s'il le croyait, Hermione l'a persuadé que tu étais capable de changer… Et puis il n'a pas eu le choix, je lui ai dit que… Que je tenais réellement à toi. Et même s'il ne l'a pas très bien pris au début, il a fini par l'accepter. Tant que vous vous ignorez, tout ira bien.

\- Et qui te dit que je veux que ça aille, Potter ? Je ne dois rien à cette belette, pas même à toi.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît arrête ! J'essaie de te présenter mes excuses et d'arranger les choses avec toi mais tu ne m'écoutes même pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, bon sang ?

\- Rien ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, et je ne te demanderai rien ! Maintenant, sors de chez moi !

Harry resta un instant interdit devant un Draco rouge de colère. Le blond avait visiblement du mal à respirer et cachait très difficilement sa peine. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était resté aussi loin que possible de lui.

\- Draco, tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur la défensive avec moi, dit-il alors en se levant et en approchant du Serpentard.

\- Reste où tu es !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu m'as blessé ! C'est moi qui rejette les gens, normalement, pas l'inverse ! Draco Malfoy ne se fait pas rejeter ! Draco Malfoy n'est pas un simple objet sexuel que l'on jette quand on n'en a plus besoin ou quand on ne peut pas assumer devant ses amis ! Tu m'as utilisé ! J'avais enfin compris, Potter ! J'avais enfin compris pourquoi je… Pourquoi tu… Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu as tout gâché !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ? Je ne comprends rien, Draco, explique-moi.

Ce dernier le fixa ébahi, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Harry sut qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus. Du moins pas ce soir.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit le Serpentard d'une voix lasse. Oublie ça. Rentre chez toi.

Mais au lieu de sortir de la pièce, Harry s'approcha davantage et passa ses mains autour de la taille du blond en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Draco resta un instant immobile, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de réagir. Son cerveau lui disait de résister et de le repousser. Un Malfoy ne se laissait pas manipuler aussi facilement. Mais son cœur lui dictait tout autre chose. Il se délecta de l'odeur de savon que dégageaient les cheveux de son brun, et consentit enfin à poser une main sur le bas de son dos. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Merci… murmura-t-il.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement.

Il souleva alors Harry et le déposa presque brusquement sur le canapé, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. D'un coup de baguette, les poignets de Harry se retrouvèrent scellées derrière son dos.

\- Draco… ?

Ce dernier le fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Je t'interdis de parler. Si tu ouvres la bouche, je te lance un _mutismus_.

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête, hébété, et regarder son despote retirer un à un ses vêtements, sans le lâcher des yeux. Quand il se retrouva debout, entièrement nu devant lui, la respiration de Harry se fit beaucoup plus saccadée devant le corps parfait et apollonien de son amant. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Draco le fixa de ses yeux d'acier en se dirigeant vers lui. Il fit descendre lentement son pantalon et son boxer, libérant la virilité déjà tendue de Harry.

\- Je vois que tu es déjà bien excité, petit pervers. Et seulement avec la vue de mon corps nu.

\- Hmm… Dra…

\- Ah ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler.

L'ex-Serpentard déboutonna aussi lentement que possible la chemise d'Harry, prenant bien soin d'effleurer ses tétons en la faisant glisser le long de ses bras tendus vers l'arrière.

\- Je vais te libérer les poignets. Mais si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement sans mon autorisation, je mets fin à tout ça.

La voix de Draco était grave, profonde, presque effrayante. Ce qui excita Harry de plus belle. Maintenant fièrement tendue vers son futur bienfaiteur, la verge d'Harry tressautait d'impatience sous le regard amusé de Draco. Mais ce dernier reprit très vite son expression dure de dominateur et planta ses yeux dans les prunelles émeraudes qu'il aimait tant. Après quelques dizaines de secondes de ce combat visuel, rythmé par leurs respirations saccadées, il attrapa doucement les cheveux d'Harry pour le mettre à genoux sur le canapé et lui faire pencher la tête en arrière, puis il approcha lentement ses lèvres. Il sentit sous ses doigts les frissons d'anticipation qui parcoururent l'échine du brun et, les yeux toujours ouverts, le vit tendre sa bouche vers lui. Mais Draco s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage d'Harry et le caressa de son souffle brulant. Harry rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Ne répondant pas à la supplique silencieuse de son brun, Draco s'éloigna de nouveau, sans lâcher la mèche de cheveux qu'il tenait, et donna une impulsion sur l'épaule de l'ex-Gryffondor pour le retourner. Le brun se retrouva appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, les fesses pointées vers Draco et les jambes écartées.

\- Hmm… Voilà une position bien dévergondée, Potter. Ça te va étonnement bien, dis-moi.

Draco posa ses deux mains sur les fesses d'Harry pour les écarter. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de la fente ouverte, frôlant son petit trou, et arrachant un soupir un peu plus violent à Harry. Puis il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, puis un autre sur son omoplate, et descendit lentement jusqu'à son anneau de chair.

\- Non, Draco ! C'est sale...

Comme promis, Draco lui lança un sort de silence et le replaqua contre le dossier. Puis il se remit à la tâche. Après s'être assuré que chaque recoin avait bien été humidifié et décontracté, d'un _accio_ informulé, il fit venir une petite boîte qu'il avait acheté dans la semaine, pensant bien l'utiliser avec son brun. Il l'ouvrit en empêchant Harry de tourner la tête vers lui pour regarder.

\- Reste tranquille.

Il prit ce qui s'y trouvait et balança la boite au sol. Il déroula un fin tissu le long de son sexe, puis se colla au dos de son amant et lui embrassa le cou en chuchotant :

\- Après l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir hier, tu ne mérites pas ce qui va se passer… Mais il faut croire que te côtoyer m'a rendu plus généreux.

Puis sans autre explication, il s'enfonça dans l'intimité d'Harry. Instantanément, le brun se cambra violemment et ses doigts s'accrochèrent désespérément au tissu du canapé.

\- Oh… Le sort de silence, c'est vrai. Je veux t'entendre gémir de plaisir, Harry. Vas-y, lâche-toi.

Draco le libéra de son sort, et aussitôt la voix du brun explosa dans la pièce. Harry n'était plus que cri de volupté et de plaisir. Son sperme se déversait sans interruption sur le sofa alors que Draco entamait un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, caressant son dos, ses fesses, ses tétons, et embrassant sensuellement son cou. Harry, de son côté, se cramponnait à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Tout son corps était tendu par la jouissance, et sa peau brûlait à chaque coup de rein de Draco. Il trembla encore quelques minutes et finit par s'effondrer contre Draco, la tête posée sur son torse. Le blond se retira doucement, les fit tous deux s'allonger et enroula ses bras autour du ventre d'Harry, puis le laissa se reposer.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Draco resserra son étreinte, de peur qu'il ait de nouveau fait un cauchemar.

\- Draco… C'était… C'était… Qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste ?

\- C'était un voile du Nirvana. Ils sont extrêmement difficiles à trouver, tu sais, mais je connais du monde. C'est un voile qui se colle sur le point G du soumis et le fait littéralement exploser de plaisir pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissolve entièrement. Le dominant ne ressent qu'une petite chaleur très agréable, mais le receveur connaît l'extase absolue. Autrement dit, le Nirvana. Mais il ne faut pas en abuser, c'est pas bon pour le cœur. Tu as aimé au moins ?

\- Oui… Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je… C'était merveilleux… Mais…

\- MAIS ?

\- Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé !

Surpris par son ton boudeur et enfantin, Draco le regarda, incrédule. Harry s'empourpra quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il refusait de se laisser intimider.

\- Tu… Tu m'embrasses toujours quand on fait l'amour. Et c'est… Mon moment préféré… finit-il par chuchoter. Et là tu ne m'as même pas embrassé.

Un ange passa. Puis Draco explosa de rire, ce qui renfrogna un peu plus son amant. Quand sa crise de rire passa, il essuya ses larmes et encadra le visage d'Harry de ses mains. Puis avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait faire venir à lui à ce moment, il dit :

\- Harry, on n'a pas fait l'amour, là. Je t'ai juste fait prendre le pied de ta vie. Et je n'ai pas fini, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa Harry, qui eut l'impression d'expirer pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le manoir. Sentir les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes lui donnait l'impression qu'un étau venait de se briser autour de ses poumons et il se sentit tout de suite plus léger. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et se colla à lui, appréciant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La tension remonta immédiatement. Sans décoller leurs lèvres, Draco le fit s'assoir à califourchon sur lui et posa ses mains sur ses deux fesses, les écartant et y faisant glisser son sexe magiquement lubrifié, sans le pénétrer. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus enflammé. Leurs langues s'enroulaient voluptueusement tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient. Chaque centimètre carré de leur corps cherchait l'autre, et leurs cœurs, à l'unisson, battaient si fort qu'ils eurent l'impressions qu'ils étaient sortis de leurs poitrines. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. A bout de patience, Harry s'empala de lui-même sur Draco en poussant un long râle de plaisir. Il se força à passer outre la douleur encore présente et posa ses mains derrière lui, sur les cuisses de Draco, tandis que ce dernier le prenait par les hanches pour l'aider à monter et descendre. Mais bientôt, frustré de l'allure trop lente de son amant, Draco se redressa et bascula Harry sur le dos pour s'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver sa prostate, et bientôt, il sentit le trou déjà serré se contracte autour de sa verge tandis qu'Harry hurlait, se déversant sur son propre torse. Mais Draco ne voulait pas s'arrêter si vite. Il ralentit la cadence de sa pénétration et masturba lentement le sexe d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il bande à nouveau. Puis il accentua ses coups de rein, sentant son plaisir monter peu à peu, alors qu'Harry plantait ses ongles dans ses fesses pour qu'il s'enfonce plus loin. Il jouit abondamment dans l'antre d'Harry avant de s'empaler à son tour sur ce dernier, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Sans attendre, il fit aller et venir Harry à l'intérieur de lui, et le Gryffondor explosa à nouveau, cette fois-ci à l'intérieur de son amant. A bout de souffle, les deux jeunes sorciers s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, vidés de toute énergie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Tu déménages ? demanda Harry en regardant la pièce presque vide autour d'eux, blotti contre Draco.

\- Oui. Mais c'est ma mère qui a prit tous les meubles. Elle est partie en Nouvelle Zélande. Elle voulait quitter le manoir depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est pour ça que nous avions acheté des billets pour le Japon avant de nous faire enlever par les mangemorts. Elle voulait s'installer là-bas et se construire une nouvelle vie, là où personne ne la connait ou ne la jugerait sur notre nom. Mais finalement elle a préféré aller dans un pays anglophone, plus facile à vivre… Et moi, je ne voulais pas quitter l'Angleterre. Je ne veux pas fuir. Je préfère affronter la réalité et rétablir un semblant d'honneur au nom des Malfoy. Mais je ne peux pas rester dans cette immense maison tout seul. Alors j'ai acheté un appartement à Londres. Mais je ne déménage pas avant janvier.

\- Tu vas vendre cet endroit ?

\- Non. On m'a déjà fait de très bonnes propositions, mais je ne me sens pas de vendre le Manoir. Après tout, j'y ai vécu toute ma vie, et malgré les évènements récents, j'ai de merveilleux souvenir ici… Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réapparaisse, bien sûr... Et puis j'espère bien revenir y vivre un jour, avec une famille, qui sait. En attendant, je fais confiance aux elfes de maison pour la garder en l'état.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ressentit une immense tristesse en réalisant que ni lui ni Draco, même s'il réussissait à construire quelque chose ensemble, n'aurait de vraie famille un jour. Lui qui adorait les enfants, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, et cela lui fit terriblement mal de s'en rendre compte. Il avait Teddy, certes, qu'il voyait plusieurs fois par mois et dont il prenait un plaisir fou à s'occuper, et il y avait aussi l'enfant de Ron et Hermione, dont il savait qu'il aurait sûrement une grande place dans la vie, mais jamais il ne pourrait tenir un enfant dans ses bras en sachant que c'est le sien, la chaire de son sang.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda Draco, inquiet face à son silence.

\- Je… J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants… On en parlait souvent avec Ginny (Draco se crispa à l'évocation de la rousse), on s'amusait même à chercher des prénoms qui nous plaisaient… Mais maintenant que je sais… Ce que je suis…

\- Tu sais, même en étant gay, il y a plein de façons de construire une famille, Harry. L'homosexualité est plutôt bien acceptée chez les sorciers, et les institutions sorcières, notamment les orphelinats, sont totalement impartiales lorsqu'il s'agit de juger une personne, ou dans ce cas de confier un enfant à un couple, qu'il soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel. Dis-toi que toi, au moins, tu n'as pas le fardeau d'être considéré comme un ancien mangemort…

Draco réalisa toute la portée des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Un ancien mangemort… Avec le Survivant. C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Les critiques allaient fuser de partout, les journaux à scandales allaient les descendre sans vergogne et les traquer sans arrêt, et il savait qu'Harry détestait cela… S'il restait avec son brun, les chances pour que ce dernier soit heureux étaient proches de zéro… Jamais personne n'accepterait que Draco Malfoy, le fils de mangemort qui avait su faire honneur à son père en participant à la mort du plus grand sorcier de l'histoire et meilleur directeur de Poudlard, sorte avec le Survivant, encore moins qu'ils aient des enfants ensemble… Jamais personne ne permettrait à Draco Malfoy d'afficher son bonheur aux côtés de l'homme qui avait sauvé le monde Sorcier des griffes du plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier… Jamais personne ne…

\- Draco. Arrête ça.

Le blond sursauta.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses. Et je refuse de te laisser continuer.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense.

\- Si. Tu es en train de te dire que tu vas ternir ma réputation si tu te montres avec moi.

\- Tu… Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai.

\- Non ! Je refuse que tu te mettes à penser ça, toi aussi.

\- « Toi aussi », ça veut bien dire qu'il y a des gens qui y pensent.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y aura des imbéciles qui diront du mal de toi, de nous ! Mais je n'en ai absolument rien à faire ! C'est MA vie, et personne d'autre que moi ne peux décider ce que je dois en faire ! Les seules personnes qui peuvent empêcher cette relation, c'est toi et moi. Alors…

Harry se sentit soudainement honteux de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Mais il fit appel à tout son courage de Gryffondor et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

\- Draco Malfoy, est-ce que tu veux bien… Sortir avec moi… Enfin pas seulement… Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux bien devenir... Mon… Mon…

Des lèvres presque suppliantes l'empêchèrent de continuer. Trop heureux pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Draco embrassa Harry de la façon la plus tendre et la plus passionné qui soit, espérant ainsi pouvoir transmettre ses sentiments (et ainsi sa réponse), sans parler, car il savait que sa voix tremblerait, et il refusait de se montrer faible comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait eu sa dose de pouffsouflerie pour les dix années à venir.

\- Merci… répondit-il simplement quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent après de longues minutes.

\- Hmm… Je pense que j'arriverai sans problème à m'habituer à tes réponses évasives si elles sont toutes comme ça.

Le blond sourit avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et se leva du canapé.

\- Allons nous coucher. Il va falloir qu'on se lève tôt demain pour aller acheter les fournitures.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… Tu vas aussi à Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr, mon plan de restitution de l'honneur aux Malfoy commence par là…

\- Oh… C'est super ! Mais... Comment sais-tu que j'y vais aussi ?

\- Si McGonagall a réussi à me convaincre alors que même ma mère n'avait pas réussi, ce n'est pas toi qui vas lui résister.

\- Ça veut dire que… Qu'on sera tous les deux à Poudlard dans un peu plus d'une semaine ?

\- En effet.

\- Ça promet…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

* * *

Voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^ Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue absence mais en ce moment je pense que ce sera à peu près mon rythme (toutes les deux semaines environ) pendant un mois, encore désolée ! Mais l'histoire est loin d'être terminée, et je vous réserve encore pas mal de surprises! Encore un grand merci à celles et ceux qui me soutiennent en me laissant des commentaires, en me suivant ou en me mettant en favorite! ça me fait très plaisir et vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me motive ^^ Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous!


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumé**

La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent enfin seuls après de longs mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Mais leur répit est de courte durée. Le Ministère fait bientôt appel à eux pour une mission qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Pour cela, Harry va devoir accepter de collaborer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais comme dit le dicton, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un saut de crapaud.

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Cette histoire se base sur les livres principalement (pas forcément les films). Donc pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes. La première partie est dédiée à la chasse aux mangemorts.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Désolée ça a pris un peu de temps J'espère qu'il vous plaira, tout de même !

 **Chapitre 11**

Mardi 1er Décembre 1998

\- C'est eux !

\- Oh Merlin, j'y crois pas ! Je pensais que c'était une blague de la vieille McGo pour nous faire bosser mais ils sont vraiment là !

\- Oh lala qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, Harry !

\- Moi je préfère le rouquin.

\- Mais c'est un Wesley !

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah ta famille déteste les Weasley!

\- Ah oui.

\- Vous trouvez pas que Londubat à pris du muscle depuis l'année dernière ?

\- Ils ont tous prit du muscle. C'était la guerre, idiot.

\- Ouais bah moi aussi j'ai combattu et pourtant je suis pas aussi baraqué.

\- En parlant de changement, elle est partie loin la petite binoclarde intello. Je me serais bien tapé Granger dans une salle de classe vide, moi.

\- Tais-toi, Wesley pourrait t'entendre.

\- Oh regardez ! Ils font entrer les… Les Serpentards ? Tiens, je pensais pas qu'ils reviendraient de leur plein gré ceux-là.

\- Il y en a quand même pas mal qui manquent à l'appelle. Oh mais c'est…

Draco jeta un regard hautain à la salle pleine à craquer, désormais parfaitement silencieuse. Des centaines de têtes étaient tournées vers lui, et peu à peu, les voix animées qui avaient commenté l'arrivée des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles de huitième année quelques minutes plus tôt laissèrent place à des chuchotements désagréables, où Draco distinguait sans problème le reproche et même le dégout. Faisant mine d'ignorer la honte et la gêne qui faisaient battre son cœur plus vite, il releva davantage le menton et attendit que McGonagall se lève, après que les derniers élèves de Poufsouffle eurent franchi la porte derrière la table des professeurs et eurent prit place auprès d'eux.

\- Chers élèves. Comme je vous en ai déjà parlé nombre de fois ces deux dernières semaines, je ne m'étalerai pas sur le sujet. Je vous prie d'accueillir avec sympathie et tolérance tous, et je dis bien tous, vos camarades ici présents. Je vous rappelle qu'ils ne sont là que pour trois mois, leur programme sera donc particulièrement chargé. Alors je vous prierai de ne pas les importuner avec vos milles et une questions et de les laisser étudier en paix.

La directrice se tourna alors vers ses plus anciens élèves.

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos tables respectives, à présent.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry, suivit de Ron, Hermione et Neville, descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea directement vers le fond de la Grande Salle, sans accorder un regard à ses camarades de maison qui tentaient d'attirer son attention. Ron, lui, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il serrait les mains qui se tendaient vers lui, accueillait les compliments avec un sourire, et signa même deux autographes, sous le regard exaspéré de sa fiancée. Le petit groupe d'amis s'assit au bout de la table, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet à Draco, qui prenait place avec Blaise et Théodore Nott à la table des Serpentards, inhabituellement silencieuse.

Toute la semaine dernière, Draco avait fait mine de ne pas s'inquiéter du comportement désagréable avec lequel les élèves ne manqueraient pas de l'accueillir. Mais Harry commençait à le connaître, et il avait bien sentit l'appréhension et l'anxiété dans la voix du blond quand il disait que « tout irait bien ». Et cela avait été pire lorsqu'Harry avait abordé le sujet de s'afficher en couple à Poudlard. Draco avait à peine répondu, balayant cette possibilité de la main. Harry s'était senti légèrement vexé, mais cela l'avait rendu encore plus déterminé. Le lendemain de leur réconciliation, alors qu'ils devaient aller ensemble au Chemin de Travers pour acheter leurs fournitures, le Serpentard s'était ravisé et avait préféré se faire livrer par hibou, laissant Harry y aller avec Ron et Hermione. Harry devinait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il refusait de cacher sa relation avec Draco sous prétexte que les gens allaient parler. Toute sa vie, il avait craint d'être au centre de l'attention, il s'était caché et avait tenté (en vain, certes) de se faire discret. Mais cette fois, il voulait assumer son choix. Car pour une fois, c'était bel et bien son choix à LUI, et à personne d'autre. Il avait choisi d'être avec cet homme, et que les autres le veuillent ou non, il ferait ce qu'il désirait. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre le Serpentard…

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Pardon, Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais revu les Serpentards depuis la fin de la chasse aux Mangemorts.

\- S'il les a revu ? s'écria Ron, tu rigoles, il a même…

Un coup de pied particulièrement violent de la brune fit taire Ron sur le coup. Harry lança un regard gêné à Neville et baissa les yeux.

\- Si tu veux bien, on en parlera dans un endroit un peu plus… Tranquille.

Son ami jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et vis les dizaines de têtes tournées vers eux.

\- Euh… Oui. Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Ayant été séparés pendant des mois et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se voir depuis la fin de la chasse aux mangemorts, Neville avait énormément de choses à dire à ses amis. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie que tout Poudlard soit au courant de sa vie privée, et encore moins de ces derniers jours. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre après le repas de bienvenue dans le grand parc qui bordait l'école. La nuit était fraiche, et presque tous les élèves de huitième année qui ne logeaient pas à Poudlard étaient rentrés chez eux, pour se reposer avant leur rentrée du lendemain. Mais les quatre amis sentaient qu'ils avaient besoin de parler et de se retrouver un peu avant de rentrer. Ils s'installèrent près du lac, particulièrement agité ce soir-là.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oui, une éternité, j'ai l'impression.

Un silence apaisant les enveloppa pendant quelques minutes, qu'ils passèrent à écouter le chant, presque imperceptible, des sirènes dans le lac.

\- Hermione est enceinte, déclara Ron de but en blanc.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda le ventre d'Hermione, qui rigola.

\- Ça ne se voit pas encore, Neville. Mais c'est vrai. Il y a un petit futur Weasley qui grandit là-dedans, dit-elle en posant tendrement sa main sur son ventre.

\- Ou une, reprit Ron en l'imitant.

\- Ça veut dire que… Vous allez vous marier ?

\- Oui. Mais mes parents ne sont pas encore au courant… Nous cherchons encore le meilleur moyen de leur annoncer.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure façon, répondit Neville. Le fait en lui-même est merveilleux.

\- C'est ce que je lui dis sans arrêt, reprit Harry. Mais Ron a peur, et je peux comprendre. Mais il va falloir que tu te décides, Ron. Ça ne va pas tarder à se voir, et je ne pense pas que tes parents seraient très heureux s'ils l'apprenaient autrement que par toi.

\- Je sais… On avait dit qu'on attendrait que tu sortes de l'hôpital mais tu as passé toute la semaine au Manoir de Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ? Pourquoi Harry était là-bas ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, gêné.

\- On est… En quelque sorte ensemble… Mais ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, Ron ! Tu aurais dû y aller quand même.

\- Tu sors avec Malfoy ?! s'écria Neville.

\- Chut ! fit Harry en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche et en regardant les buissons pas très loin. Tu ne veux pas le crier sur le toit de Poudlard aussi ?

Le parc semblait désert, certes, mais tous connaissaient parfaitement les recoins cachés de l'Ecole où se faufilaient parfois les amoureux la nuit.

\- Si tout le monde magique n'est pas au courant d'ici demain, j'aurai de la chance ! cria Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je savais que nous parlerions de sujets un peu intimes, je nous ai entouré d'un sort de silence.

\- Merci Hermione, tu es un génie.

\- Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne voulais pas crier comme ça. Mais… Tu avoueras que c'est surprenant. Vous n'êtes pas censé vous détester ?

\- Si. Je ne comprends pas très bien moi-même…

\- Et moi donc… murmura Ron avant de se prendre un coup de coude de sa fiancée.

\- Ça s'est fait comme ça, c'est tout. Il est venu me voir dans ma chambre d'hôpital après qu'on ait arrêté les mangemorts… Il voulait me remercier d'avoir sauvé sa mère, je crois… Et il a trouvé la meilleure façon de le faire.

\- Arrête, je vais vomir.

\- Ron, s'il te plait. Si Harry fréquente Draco, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Alors grandis un peu.

\- Ouah… Harry Potter avec Draco Malfoy. C'est vraiment incroyable…

Neville marqua un instant de pause avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Tout aussi incroyable que Blaise Zabini et Neville Londubat…

\- Quoi ? s'écria le Trio d'Or d'une seule voix.

\- Oui… Enfin je ne sais pas… Blaise m'a en quelque sorte avoué ses sentiments quand nous étions à l'hôpital… Il m'a embrassé et m'a demandé d'y réfléchir, et puis il est parti… Le lendemain, je suis allé le voir, et j'ai été accueilli par sa mère… Terrifiante, au passage… Elle m'a gardé une heure dans le salon et m'a montré pleins de portraits d'homme en me détaillant comment ils étaient morts, et en laissant sous-entendre qu'il pourrait m'arriver la même chose si je ne me tenait pas à carreau avec « son bébé » … J'en ai encore des frissons… Quand j'ai pu voir Blaise, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lui rendre ses sentiments car je n'étais pas gay… Et il m'a prouvé le contraire…

\- Les Serpentards et leur sens de la persuasion… approuva Harry.

\- On s'est revu cinq fois depuis, mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus que de légers frôlages de mains. Ce qui me rend complètement perplexe d'ailleurs… On l'a presque fait quand je suis allé le voir, et dès que je lui ai laissé entendre qu'il se pourrait que je finisse par lui rendre ses sentiments… Il s'est montré distant physiquement. On parle toujours énormément, comme quand nous étions enfermés dans ce château, mais c'est comme s'il avait peur de me toucher. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut…

\- Tu as essayé de lui en parler ? proposa Hermione.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas mettre ce sujet sur le tapis… Je veux dire… On a une bonne relation, on discute de tout et de rien, on rit bien ensemble. Comme de bons vieux amis, quoi.

\- Et ça ne te suffit pas ? demanda Harry, voyant son ami rougir à cette question.

\- A vrai dire… Non… Depuis qu'il m'a embrassé, je ne pense plus qu'à… recommencer… Je crois que je ne veux pas qu'on soit juste amis…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être simplement amis ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir vous caser avec des Serpentards ?

\- Bon, Ron, maintenant ça suffit, s'énerva Hermione. Soit tu respectes les choix de tes amis, tu mets tes préjugés de côté au sujet des Serpentards et tu arrêtes d'être agressif à leur égard, soit on te laissera à part quand on parlera de ce sujet… Ce qui va représenter une bonne partie du temps.

\- Je… Je n'y arrive pas, voilà. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez leur pardonner aussi facilement ! Ils ont détruit nos vies, ils ont tué les gens qu'on aimait !

\- Pas eux directement.

\- Mais ils ont aidé ! Pour moi, ils sont et ils seront toujours des assassins ! Alors, j'ai essayé de rester calme, mais je refuse de continuer ainsi ! D'abord Harry, ensuite Luna et maintenant Neville ? Je refuse de voir tous mes amis se mettre en couple avec ces meurtriers ! Pas besoin de me mettre à part, je vais m'en charger tout seul !

Rouge de colère, Ron se leva et parti vers le bureau de la directrice. Hermione se leva à son tour précipitamment avant de se raviser. Le visage triste, au bord des larmes, elle se rassit près de Harry qui l'enlaça doucement.

\- Tu ne le rattrapes pas ? s'enquit Neville, visiblement inquiet.

\- Non… Je comprends ce qu'il ressent…

\- Moi aussi… murmura Harry. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

\- Il ne le montre pas… Mais il souffre terriblement de la disparition de Fred… Il n'en parle jamais, mais je l'entends parfois pleurer le soir, et il lui arrive même de crier son nom quand il dort… Je n'ai jamais pu aborder le sujet avec lui, mais je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'il en parle… J'ai… J'ai juste peur de sa réaction… Je me sens tellement mal… Et je ne peux rien faire pour lui… dit Hermione avant de fondre en larme.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, la rassura Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout le monde gère le deuil d'une façon différente… Je pense que le mieux, c'est de lui laisser du temps.

\- Mais combien de temps va-t-il souffrir comme ça, en silence ? Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il partageait ce fardeau avec moi !

\- Il ne veut pas te faire du mal à toi aussi…

\- Je vais être sa femme, Neville ! S'il ne peut pas se reposer un peu sur moi et partager ce genre de chose avec moi, alors notre mariage est voué à l'échec !

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Je l'aime, Harry… Plus que tout… Mais je ne peux plus supporter de le voir ainsi… Avec ce masque de joie alors qu'au fond, il... la voix de la jeune femme se brisa.

\- Je comprends… On va lui parler… Ensemble.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans l'épaule d'Harry. Quand ses sanglots furent passés, les trois amis décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Quand Harry et Hermione atterrirent dans la cheminée de leur maison, la pénombre silencieuse les accueillit, signe que Ron n'était pas rentré.

\- Où peut-il bien être… s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fait pas… Il finira par reve…

De léger coup à la fenêtre le coupa dans sa phrase. Harry ouvrit le battant, saisit le mot sur la patte de Coquecigrue qui repartie tout joyeux sans même attendre de réponse.

\- Il est dans l'appartement en haut de la boutique de George... Il nous demande de ne pas le contacter pour le moment. Il dit également qu'il s'excuse mais qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé, bientôt rejointe par Harry.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

\- Je sais… Mais c'est mon fiancé, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à pénétrer sa carapace…

\- Tu sais, les gens en deuil sont beaucoup plus difficiles à fréquenter que ceux qui ne le sont pas… Il faut laisser le temps faire son travail. La seule chose que nous puissions faire c'est être là. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par s'ouvrir de lui-même…

\- Mais s'il ne le fait pas ?

\- Il le fera. Je connais Ron, et toi aussi. Il ne nous laissera pas tomber.

Hermione lui répondit d'un signe de tête et les deux amis finirent par aller se coucher.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samedi 5 Décembre 1998

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, toute cette semaine, murmura Draco en enlaçant expressément son petit-ami.

\- Hm… Toi aussi…

Harry se laissa porter comme un pantin par son amant jusqu'au lit. Alors que Draco enlevait presque précipitamment tous ses vêtements, Harry, pensif, ne fit pas un mouvement vers lui. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le blond se stoppa net et planta son regard d'acier dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Rien.

\- Si, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu es dans tes pensées depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

\- Mais non, il n'y a rien, je te dis. Embrasse-moi.

Draco n'insista pas, se promettant d'insister un peu plus tard. Il embrassa longuement son amant, savourant le goût sucré de ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué cette dernière semaine. Il fit glisser sa langue sur son menton, et descendit le long de sa gorge, de son torse, effleura de ses lèvres ses tétons dressés et descendit davantage vers son intimité à peine tendue. D'abord surpris par ce manque de vigueur inhabituel, il haussa les épaules et entreprit de réveiller le sexe du brun, le suçant amoureusement. Puis il prépara son brun à sa venue, avant de s'enfoncer profondément en lui, tenant fermement ses cuisses contre son torse. Après quelques secondes à le pilonner passionnément, et surpris par le silence étrange de son partenaire, il posa ses yeux sur le visage fermé de Harry et fronça les sourcils. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il l'avait observé toute la semaine et avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas pu deviner quoi. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce que Draco n'avait pas voulu qu'ils se voient en dehors des week-ends et de l'abri de son manoir, mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin, le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme.

\- Weasley ! cria-t-il quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vu collé aux basque d'Harry depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, indigné. Je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Non ! Non, non, non je ne criais pas son nom en te faisant l'amour, hein ! Ne sois pas stupide. Je viens seulement de réaliser ce qui te tracasse depuis une semaine. Pourquoi le rouquin n'était pas avec toi ? Je l'ai pourtant croisé dans les couloirs et il était avec nous en cours, mais jamais à côté de toi. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ce n'est rien… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

« Et surtout pas avec toi », ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. S'il avait le malheur de lui avouer qu'il s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami par sa faute, il pouvait faire une croix sur la possibilité de se montrer en public avec lui… Voir même d'être avec lui tout court. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Il allait trouver une solution pour concilier son amitié avec Ron et sa relation avec Draco… Il allait trouver… Il en était certain. Du moins, il l'espérait très fort…

\- Potter, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, tu peux faire une croix sur le sexe pendant un mois, menaça le Serpentard en se retirant.

\- Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne tiendrais même pas une semaine.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Non. Mais je n'ai rien, je te dis.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, hein ?

\- Mais non.

\- Je sais. C'est à cause de moi. Le rouquin t'en veux parce que tu es avec moi.

« Dans le mille », se dit Draco en voyant son petit-ami devenir pâle.

\- Non ! Laisse tomber, je te dis. Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ?

Draco capitula et hocha la tête. Mais Harry était un très mauvais menteur et Draco avait parfaitement compris la situation. Ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver… La vie d'Harry était bouleversée à cause de lui, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se résigner et faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début… Même si c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour! Navrée pour cette loooongue absence! J'étais pas mal occupée avec la fac et tout et tout (et surtout, pour être honnête j'étais en panne d'inspiration)... Mais je suis de retour! Et j'ai la tête pleine de nouvelles idées pour le futur de mes personnages! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira! Bonne journée à toutes et à tous!

 **Résumé**

La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent enfin seuls après de longs mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Mais leur répit est de courte durée. Le Ministère fait bientôt appel à eux pour une mission qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Pour cela, Harry va devoir accepter de collaborer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais comme dit le dicton, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un saut de crapaud.

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Cette histoire se base sur les livres principalement (pas forcément les films). Donc pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes. La première partie est dédiée à la chasse aux mangemorts.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lundi 14 Décembre 1998

\- Hermione Granger, la directrice vous demande dans son bureau.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme en quittant le sofa sur lequel elle était installée, sous le regard inquiet d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut, tu crois ? demanda Neville en regardant leur amie passer la porte de la salle des Gryffondors.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois ces deux dernières semaines, et les professeurs m'en ont déjà fait la remarque plusieurs fois. Je pense que c'est à ce sujet. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude de voir Hermione Granger muette.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelle de Ron ?

\- Non… Il nous évite. Il ne mange même pas à la Grande Salle et il rentre tout de suite après les cours… Et pas chez nous… Lui qui était si content de reprendre le Quidditch, il n'a participé à aucun entraînement depuis qu'on est revenus.

\- Tu as repris le Quidditch ? Mais on reste que trois mois.

\- C'est juste pour m'amuser, et pour entraîner les nouveaux, aussi. On ne fera pas de match. Mais quand même, on était tellement contents, avec Ron… Sans lui c'est pas pareil.

\- Il va se calmer, t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est ce que j'ai dit à Hermione, mais j'en doute de plus en plus. Ça fait deux semaines, quand même. Je connais ce genre de souffrance… Il y en a beaucoup qui ne parviennent pas à en sortir intacte… J'ai peur qu'il ne puisse jamais s'en remettre.

\- Harry, c'est de Ron qu'on parle, il ne pourra jamais rester fâché avec vous très longtemps. Et puis Hermione est… Enfin, tu sais… dit-il en rougissant et en mimant discrètement un ventre arrondi, il faudra bien qu'il devienne adulte et qu'il réfléchisse en tant que tel. Je suis persuadé que ça lui passera.

\- On verra… Je l'espère… Je ne veux pas le perdre… Mais je ne veux pas perdre… Tu sais qui non plus. Pourtant, je sens qu'il est un peu distant ces derniers temps, et quand on se voit, il me parle à peine… J'ai peur qu'il ait compris pour Ron et qu'il culpabilise.

\- Culpabiliser ? Ça ne ressemble pas à Malfoy.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise. Je sais que s'il se met en tête de me quitter, rien ne l'en empêchera. Mais je tiens vraiment à lui… Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre.

\- Je comprends… Et Ron finira par comprendre, lui aussi…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et continua la lecture de son livre sur les nouvelles techniques de Quidditch. Il en était au chapitre sur les retournées en balais surfé lorsque qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ron, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant, qui lui demanda silencieusement de le suivre. Ne se faisant pas prier, il déposa son livre sur les genoux de Neville et se leva pour lui emboîter le pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione s'assit là où Harry avait été installé, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Neville.

\- C'est Ron… Il… Il va quitter l'école…

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça va trop loin !

\- Il a dit au Professeur McGonagall qu'il n'était finalement pas fait pour ça et qu'il préférait commencer sa formation d'Auror le plus vite possible. Il a apparemment déjà contacté Kingsley. Le Professeur m'a demandé si ces raisons étaient bien vraies… Je n'étais au courant de rien alors je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre qu'approuver…

\- C'est vrai que Ron n'a jamais été fait pour tout ce qui est théorie, cours et potions… Je suis sûr qu'il sera beaucoup mieux chez les Aurors… Et peut-être que ça le calmera aussi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait prit une telle décision sans m'en parler…

\- Il a surement ses raisons… Laissons-lui le temps… Il est justement avec…

\- Mais ça fait deux semaines, Neville ! Et là il quitte l'école sans même en discuter avec nous !

\- C'est sa vie après tout… Et il est majeur, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, à présent. Et là en ce moment, il est justement en train de…

\- C'est peut-être sa vie, mais portant son enfant, j'estime que j'y ai une place assez importante pour qu'il me parle de ces choses-là ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Hermione quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait littéralement crié ces mots, et qu'à présent, une bonne vingtaine d'élèves la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oh non…

Au bord de la crise de nerf, elle partit en courant de la salle commune, suivie de près par Neville. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait bousculé son fiancé.

\- Neville ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda celui-ci, paniqué, en attrapant le brun par le bras pour le stopper.

\- Je… Tu devrais aller calmer les gens à l'intérieur, fut la seule réponse du garçon avant de courir pour rattraper son amie.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Euh… Je… Continuons cette discussion plus tard, ça avait l'air important.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle commune et Ron fut tout de suite assailli de questions et de mots de félicitations qui fusaient de toutes parts, de ses amis les plus proches aux petits nouveaux de première année assoiffés de potins.

\- Ça suffit ! hurla bientôt Seamus. Cela ne nous regarde pas ! Et si l'un d'entre vous a le malheur de répandre cette nouvelle, je vous jure que la guerre aura l'air d'un jeu d'enfant à côté de ce que nous vous ferons.

Un silence pesant suivit cette tirade. Déjà parce que le jeune homme n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis la mort de son meilleur ami quelques mois plus tôt, et ensuite parce que tout le monde savait ce dont les survivants de la guerre étaient capables, et personne ne voulait même songer à se frotter à eux. Pourtant, un grand roux de sixième année s'avança devant la foule et dit d'un ton fier.

\- Les Gryffondors ne trahiront jamais l'un des leurs. Je suis choqué que tu puisses croire le contraire, Finnigan.

\- Je crois surtout que vous êtes tous une bande de sales curieux prêts à tout pour avoir le premier scoop et aller le vendre à la presse. Regardez-vous, vous faites pitié !

\- Tu t'es vu, Finnigan ? De nous tous tu es le plus pathétique, ici !

\- Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te montre qui est pathétique, répondit le blond en s'avançant dangereusement.

\- Stop ! cria Ron. Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

\- Hermione a parlé un peu fort et nous l'avons entendu dire qu'elle attendait un enfant, expliqua Seamus. Félicitations, d'ailleurs.

Ron perdit aussitôt toutes ses couleurs, ce qui fit ressortir davantage ses tâches de rousseur. Harry posa alors sa main sur son bras et l'attira hors de la pièce.

\- Ron… Il faut aller voir tes parents… Tout de suite. Enfin, après avoir retrouvé Hermione. Tu ne peux pas les laisser l'apprendre par la presse ou qui que ce soit d'autre que vous deux. Et je suis sûre que malgré ce qu'a dit… Je ne me rappelle plus son nom… Bref, malgré ce qu'il a dit à Seamus, on peut être sûr que quelqu'un va vendre la mèche, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et demain, toute l'école sera au courant.

\- Je… Je sais bien…

Ron restait pétrifié, encore sous le choc, tandis que Harry lançait un _patronus_ à la recherche d'Hermione. Il se demandait comment il allait annoncer cela à ses parents. Il y avait pensé tout le mois qui s'était écoulé sans jamais trouver les bons mots ni la bonne manière. Sa mère allait sûrement devenir folle de rage et le bannir de chez eux pour avoir bafoué les traditions et avoir conçu hors mariage. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était la réaction de George… Comment Ron osait-il donner la vie alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de perdre celle de leur frère… Ce serait sûrement ce qu'il penserait, et Ron ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de le haïr pour cela…

\- Ron… J'ai une réponse, Hermione est rentrée à la maison, il faut aller la chercher et aller au Terrier tout de suite.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas Harry… Je ne peux pas… Ils vont me détester…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est s'ils l'apprennent autrement que par toi qu'ils risquent de t'en vouloir ! Ron ! Tu es leur fils ! Ils ne peuvent pas te rejeter pour cela ! Et… Même si, et je dis bien SI, mais je n'ai aucun doute que ce ne sera pas le cas, ils le font, tu nous as toujours nous, nous sommes aussi ta famille, tu le sais ! Nous serons toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive !

Ron fixa son ami de longue date pendant ce qui leur parut à tous deux une éternité. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait affreusement coupable pour son comportement des deux dernières semaines, d'autant plus après ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Draco. Merlin, qu'il aimait ce garçon qui avait vécu tant de choses horribles sans jamais perdre son optimisme et son sourire. Il savait très bien qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui, personne n'avait besoin de le lui rappeler. On ne pouvait pas demander meilleur ami, et il regrettait atrocement ces derniers jours.

\- Je sais, murmura Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Et quand tu seras prêt, tu me diras ce que tu voulais me dire plus tôt. Mais pour le moment, il faut vraiment que nous y allions. Les cours reprennent dans un quart d'heure, et si nous voulons nous éclipser sans nous faire attraper, il faut partir maintenant.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle commune en vitesse et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, en priant pour qu'elle n'y soit pas. Par chance, la pièce était vide et ils purent emprunter la cheminée sans problème. Quand ils atterrirent chez eux, ils furent accueillis par une Hermione en pleurs qui sauta au cou de son fiancé.

\- Oh Ron ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je sais que tu voulais à tout prix garder le secret, je suis tellement navrée ! Pardonne-moi…

Le rouquin rattrapa sa copine et la serra dans ses bras, se délectant de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Maintenant, il faut assumer… Tous les deux, ensemble… Et aller voir mes parents.

\- Maintenant ? dit-elle, une boule de la taille d'un poing lui serrant brusquement la gorge.

\- Oui, avant que la presse ne s'en mêle…

La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus courte et ses cheveux commencèrent à se dresser sur sa tête, preuve qu'elle était extrêmement paniquée.

\- Hermione, je serai avec vous, je vous soutiendrai, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, vous saviez que ce jour viendrait. Et vous auriez déjà dû le faire il y a longtemps.

\- Oui… Oui mais… Bon… Allons-y, alors… dit-elle dans un souffle, sachant pertinemment que Harry avait raison.

Elle entra alors dans la cheminée les jambes tremblantes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à foncer tête baisser sans avoir le moindre plan… Et cette révélation la terrifiait plus que tout.

\- Le Terrier ! articula-t-elle en lançant la poudre, alors qu'une chaleur familière l'enveloppa.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 12! Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici et qui commentent, suivent, aiment, etc. ça m'encourage beaucoup! La suite arrive bientôt normalement, car je l'ai déjà presque écrite, me reste plus qu'à relire et corriger ^^ A bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour! Me voilà de retour après une très longue absence. Etant très occupée je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour poster, et je dois avouer que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, ces derniers temps... Mais là je pense que ça revient petit à petit ! Et je ne compte pas abandonner !

Ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est un peu une remise en selle. J'ai énormément d'idées pour cette fanfiction depuis le moment où je l'ai commencé, et ça commence tout juste (après plus d'un an il était temps haha) à prendre forme dans ma tête. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'encouragent et me suivent!

 **Résumé**

La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent enfin seuls après de longs mois de cohabitation au Terrier. Mais leur répit est de courte durée. Le Ministère fait bientôt appel à eux pour une mission qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Pour cela, Harry va devoir accepter de collaborer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais comme dit le dicton, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un saut de crapaud.

 **Crédit** : les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent bien entendu à notre chère J.K. Rowling (sans laquelle je ne serais rien), seule cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les évènement sans trop déformer l'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une suite en bonne et due forme du dernier livre (sauf l'épilogue). Cette histoire se base sur les livres principalement (pas forcément les films). Donc pas de résurrection prodigieuse au programme, désolée (pour le moment en tout cas... mais j'ai un gros soucis : je change souvent d'avis).

L'histoire sera séparée en plusieurs parties avec des ambiances relativement différentes. La première partie est dédiée à la chasse aux mangemorts.

 **ATTENTION** : Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prude dans mes descriptions de scènes de sexe, donc certains passages peuvent être choquants pour des personnes non averties.

Homophobes, pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de ne surtout pas lire cette historie, vous risqueriez de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi quand le trio au complet atterrit au Terrier, et la maison était parfaitement calme, comme tous les jours depuis la fin de la guerre. Plus de Mrs Weasley qui chantonnait en nettoyant la maison ou en cuisinant, plus de jumeaux qui passaient en rigolant et en présentant leur nouvelle idée de farce, plus de Mr Weasley qui posait ses mille-et-une questions à Hermione et à Harry sur le monde des moldus… Même la goule avait abandonné sa fanfare et ne se faisait remarquer que quelques heures dans la semaine. Toute la famille Weasley affichait le même air triste et renfermé.

Ils trouvèrent Mrs Weasley assise autour de la table de la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur un livre de recette tandis que, de sa baguette, elle faisait danser des plats derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? s'enquit Ron en rentrant en premier dans la pièce.

\- Oh ! Ron ! Mon chéri, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolée m'man.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

\- On a… On a été dispensé juste pour cet après-midi, mentit Harry à contre-cœur.

Alors, comme si elle venait de le remarquer, la vieille femme arrêta tout mouvement et fixa Harry.

\- Que… Que fait-il ici ? Espèce de... Sors de cette maison immédiatement !

\- Molly ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- DEHORS !

Déboussolé, le jeune brun recula précipitamment jusqu'à la cheminée sous les regards interloqués de ses amis et celui noir de colère de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa mère. Il eut tout juste le temps de dire son adresse à la cheminée et de disparaître avant de recevoir une casserole volante en pleine tête. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes, debout dans le calme de leur petit salon, pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelque chose lui avait échappé. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de colère dans les yeux de Molly. Ou en tout cas, cette colère n'avait jamais été tournée contre lui… Il avait beau se retourner le cerveau, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Peut-être avait-il oublié son anniversaire? Non c'était en Octobre et il se souvient le lui avoir souhaité… Ils avaient même fait un repas, qui avait été aussi triste et déprimant que tous les autres soirs de ces derniers mois. Non, ça ne pouvait être ça.

Avait-elle eu vent de ce qui s'était passé avec Ron ? Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Et si… Et si elle avait appris qu'il était… Gay et qu'elle lui en voulait ? Hermione lui avait assuré qu'une mère (surtout une mère comme Molly Weasley) sentait ce genre de chose et qu'elle avait dû s'en rendre compte, mais Harry avait eu trop peur pour lui avouer clairement. Il ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité… Mais ça sonnait étrangement faux. Molly ne lui en aurait jamais voulu pour une chose pareille…

Il se sentit soudain étrangement vide. Et triste. Sa mère adoptive lui en voulait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais il comptait sur Hermione et Ron pour lui dire à leur retour. Ensuite il irait chercher le plus beau bouquet de fleurs de Londres et repartirait au Terrier pour s'expliquer avec Molly. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Comme avant. Oui, exactement comme avant…

Mais en attendant, il devait se changer les idées. Ses deux meilleurs amis étant absents, il ne voyait qu'une seule autre option. Chassant son mauvais pressentiment de son esprit, il lança un patronus pour prévenir Draco et monta dans sa chambre se changer. Les cours devraient être terminés à cette heure-ci, et il invita donc son copain à faire le tour des pubs moldus. La réponse lui parvint alors qu'il enfilait un pull-over bordeau et un pantalon blanc cassé.

\- Plutôt à la maison.

Il sourit. L'idée de se retrouver seul avec Draco lui plaisait tout autant. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ces deux dernières semaines. Draco ayant bien compris la raison de sa querelle avec Ron ne lui avait pas beaucoup laissé le choix. Chaque fois qu'il demandait à le voir en privé, la première chose que le blond lui demandait était s'il s'était réconcilié avec son meilleur ami. Ensuite, Draco prétendait une quelconque affaire urgente pour écourter leur tête-à-tête. Harry savait que Draco faisait ça pour lui, mais cette obstination le mettait hors de lui.

Enfin, ce soir il pourrait le retrouver et se blottir contre lui. De retour dans le salon, il s'arrêta devant le miroir et regarda son reflet pour tenter en vain de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Plus il se regardait et plus il se demandait comment un homme comme Draco Malfoy pouvait s'intéresser à lui.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil réprobateur à sa tignasse indomptable, il empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la maison. Arrivé dans la rue, il allait transplaner lorsqu'un flash de couleur rouge attira son regard dans l'angle de la maison. C'était étrange… Il jurerait avoir vu… Non c'était impossible...

Prudemment et toujours sous sa cape, il s'avança sans un bruit pour suivre l'individu qui avait pénétré dans leur jardin. La cape rouge qui le couvrait l'empêchait de voir son visage. Sans hésitation, l'homme marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Encore plus étrange, il n'était pas repoussé par les sorts de protection. Harry sortit sa baguette de son fourreau, prêt à attaquer, quand l'homme retira sa capuche. Il se pétrifia sur place. Ce n'était pas un homme, mais une femme. Et pas n'importe qu'elle femme. Qu'est-ce que… Il sentit toutes les commandes nerveuses de ses membres perdre toute connexion avec son cerveau. Il devait bouger. Il devait aller la voir, lui parler. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Pétrifier, il observa, le souffle court, la jeune fille se dévisser la tête pour vérifier les fenêtres de la maison. Voyant toutes les lumières éteintes, elle poussa un soupir déçu et s'éloigna. Maintenant. Il est temps de bouger, là. Elle va s'en aller… Mais quand enfin Harry retrouva l'usage de ses fonctions nerveuses, la jeune femme disparut dans un petit flop. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait là l'occasion de lui parler après ces deux longs mois de silence et il l'avait ratée. Quel imbécile ! Mais… Que venait-elle faire ici ? Pourquoi après toutes ces semaines ? Elle devrait être en France… Bon sang ! pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit ! Et il ne pouvait même pas aller au Terrier pour essayer de lui parler… Quel idiot…

L'humeur beaucoup moins joyeuse, il transplana jusqu'aux grilles de l'immense manoir des Malfoy.


End file.
